Our Wedding
by One Ay
Summary: Pernikahan yang terjadi karena bisnis. Terikat dengan pernikahan di usia muda , katanya demi perusahan. semua sudah di atur bahkan sebelum kami di lahirkan. Tapi apalah artinya Kalau Menikah tapi langsung di pisahkan. lebih baik tidak menikah dulu. Dua Tahun menunggu dan pada akhirnya MEREKA pulang. Tapi Tak seperti Yang Kami pikirkan , Kebebasan kami "HILANG". Rate M for save
1. Penikahan dan perpisahan ?

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku

And All Canon

Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana

RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)

Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA

No Flame

* * *

.

.

Pagi Yang Indah , Matahari memancarkan sinarnya, sungguh pagi yang indah. Apalagi di padukan dengan lantunan music classic , Wah sungguh pagi yang indah.

Di pagi itu 4 anak muda tampil menawan , 2 laki-laki dengan tuxedo yang pas di tubuh atletis mereka yah walaupun muka mereka agak kusut karena harus bangun di pagi buta, walaupun begitu tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan mereka berdua tapi mereka bahagia kok karena menikah dengan pacar sendiri. 2 gadis mengenakan Wedding dress yang di lapisi ruby dan batu permata , dress pernikahan yang simple tapi mewah dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang tak lepas dari wajah manis mereka berdua , mereka berempat kini sedang dalam suasana yang yah menegangkan, bagaimana tidak tegang ini hari pernikahan mereka . Sekarang mereka di hadapkan dengan hal yang akan mengikat mereka seumur hidup , yah tak masalah karena menikah, yap menikah dengan orang yang kita sukai , tapi masalah nya mereka masih sama-sama 16 tahun yang artinya mereka masih tahun ajaran pertama di KIHS atau sekolah menengah atas dan sudah memasuki semester akhir. Tapi apalah daya dari pada di coret di daftar warisan keluarga kalau tidak menikah Sekarang juga. yang penting menikah dengan orang yang mereka sukai jadi tak jadi masalah besar bukan.

Ucapan janji Pernikahan oleh keempat bela pihak telah di mereka dirahasiakan hanya keluarga inti saja yang tahu, Tak ada resepsi pernikahan. Setelah upacara pernikahan di lanjutkan dengan " perpisahan" eittssss tapi bukan perceraian. tapi ini bukan kehendak mereka orang tua merekalah yang mengatur segala sesuatunya. mereka hanya menjadi anak-anak yang patuh. Kosekuensi anak-anak dari pengusaha yang tak main-main hartanya, walaupun di mainkan tak akan habis 8 turunan. kira-kira begitulah.

 _'krieett'_ pintu kamar di kediaman namikaze atau lebih tepatnya kamar si bungsu Naruto di buka oleh Kyuubi , aka kakak perempuan Naruto Sekaligus Istri Itachi. Tampaklah 2 pasangan yang baru saja menikah sedang dalam aktivitasnya sendiri. Sasuke dengan gamenya dengan kepala di paha sakura sebagai bantalan, sang istri Sakura dengan dengan buku medisnya mereka duduk di sofa. Hinata yang sedang asik dengan sang suami di atas kasur melihat foto pernikahan mereka tadi yang ada di laptop Naruto, mereka berdua senyum-senyum ngak jelas.

" Hei kalian di panggil ke ruang keluarga, cepat ,sekarang juga" kata kyuu dengan malasnya efek ngantuk Kyuu Hanya membuka kecil pintu tersebut . " hai" jawap kempatnya serempak tanpa mengalikan atau pun beranjak dari tempat masing masing . Kyuu yang kesal dengan respon mereka langsung 'bughh' dia menendang pintu kamar tersebut sambil memandangi mereka dengan mata devil, serempak mereka berempat kaget dan berdiri langsung kabur tanpa membantah karena akan sangat bahaya kalau Kyuu Hanya tersenyum memandangi mereka yang lari ketakutan. Itachi yang ada di ruangan samping kamar naruto (Macam tempat santai gitu) kaget .Itachi datang Menghampiri Istrinya " ada apa kyuu, tadi ku dengar seperti pintu yang di banting kau tidak apa-apa kan? tanya Itachi dengan wajah sedikit khawatir . Kyuu hanya Tersenyum Manis pada Itachi bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya tadi " tidak apa-apa tadi hanya ada tikus yang lewat saja, ayo kita minum teh lagi ", kata kyuu sambil menarik tangan Itachi. Itachi hanya Mengangguk saja. Di ruang Keluarga berkumpul 4 keluarga besar yaitu : Namikaze , Uchiha , Hyuuga , Haruno. Dan dari aura yang di pancarkan keluarga-keluarga ini ada hal yang tak mengenakan akan terjadi .Tiba di ruang keluarga Sakura dan Hinata Duduk di Sofa Untuk dua orang dan di samping mereka ada pasangan masing-masing. di depan mereka ada 4 kepala keluarga. mulai dari kanan Minato , Hiashi , Kizashi , Fugaku , dan para istri duduk di sofa kiri dan kanan ( ribet yah ).

"Ada apa Ayah memanggil kami kesini , apa untuk membicarakan sekolah kami ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang penting akan kami sampaikan." jawap Minato.

"Sesuai kesepakatan kami bahwa setelah kalian menikah , kalian akan melanjutkan sekolah sebagaimana mestinya dan kami sudah mendiskusikan hal ini sejak seminggu yang lalu dan keputusan sudah di ambil bahwa Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke akan tetap melanjutkan sekolah di KIHS dan Namikaze Hinata Dan Uchiha Sakura akan Kami Ungsikan Ke tempat Yang sudah kami pilih". kata Fugaku tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto Dan Sasuke langsung Membeku di tempat , Hinata dan Sakura hanya membulatkan mata mendengar kata 'mereka berdua diungsikan' sedangkan Keempat Kepala Keluarga Di depan Mereka hanya memasang wajah datar dan para ibu senyum-senyum tak jelas. tik tok tik tok beberapa detik Sasuke Dan Naruto Tak bergerak Kemudian Berteriak "AAPAAA". Mereka langsung Medunduk saat melihat tampang ayah mereka yang memasak senyum Evilnya yang artinya keputusan mereka tak bisa di bantah. Setelah vonis yang telah di jatuhkan pada mereka berempat, sekarang tampang mereka bertambah kusut lebih kusut dari yang tadi pagi. memasuki kamar Naruto, Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Sakura saat mereka duduk di sofa tadi sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Sakura Hanya menepuk-nepuk Punggung Sasuke. Sementara Naruto Dikasurnya meletakan kepala kuningnya di pangkuan sang istri yang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan Hinata Mengelus rambutnya . " Haahhh" mereka kompak menghela nafas hanya saling melirik. Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan sekarang meletakkan kepalanya tidur dipangkuan Sang Istri .

"Jadi Kita harus bagaimana ?" tanya Hinata dengan lesu

"Tak tahu" jawap Sasuke ketus . mereka terdiam lagi.

 _Flashback di ruang keluarga tadi_

Setelah mendengar keputusan Dari Para Ayah Naruto Bertanya dengan tampang kesal "Apa Maksud ayah dengan mengungsikan istri kami? apa ayah lupa kami sudah menikah?"..

"ini demi kebaikan kalian juga dan aku tak lupa kalian sudah menikah. Ini sudah keputusan kami dan alasan kami melakukan ini karena kami tidak mau istri kalian ini hamil dulu karena belum cukup umur, kami tahu otak mesum kalian, Dan agar kalian fokus pada sekolah kalian" kata Minato.

sontak membuat pengantin baru ini blushing dengan ucapan Minato yang Menurut Mereka Terlalu Frontal.

"keputusan ini tak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun,Walau Kalian Protes atau apapun kami tetap pada keputusan ini Mengerti". lanjut hiashi dengan muka datarnya.

"Mengerti"jawap mereka berempat kompak dengan lesu .

"Berapa Lama dan Dimana Meraka akan di ungsikan?Kami juga berhak tahu ke mana istri kami akan Pergi". kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Haruno Kizashi menjawap "Mereka Berdua akan pergi selama 3 tahun dan mereka akan pergi ke luar negeri dan kalian tidak boleh tahu dimana mereka berdua pergi dan mereka akan bersekolah disana, Mereka berdua akan berangkat besok pagi dan kalian berdua"..Kizashi menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke "tak boleh mengantar Hinata dan Sakura kebandara karena mulai besok Kalian sudah mulai masuk sekolah".

sungguh Naruto dan Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa mereka di nikahkan kalau pada ujungnya harus di pisahkan sementara waktu dengan istri mereka. 'Kalau begitu kenapa kami di nikahkan sekarang kenapa tidak 3 tahun yang akan datang kan sama saja toh mereka akan bertemu tiga tahun lagi, dan kenapa juga mereka tak boleh tahu kemana mereka pergi ahh sungguh ini sangat mengesalkan .' batin Sasuke Dan Naruto.( setidaknya kurang lebih begitulah yang mereka berdua pikirkan).

"Kami menikahkan kalian secepat ini hanya untuk menjaga agar kalian tidak menyeleweng, dan jangan berharap setelah Hinata dan Sakura pergi kalian berdua akan bebas melakukan apapun, ingat kalian sudah menikah jangan berperilaku seperti single ". lanjut Kushina ibu Naruto dengan nada Mengancam sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian . Hinata dan Sakura hanya diam menunduk dan saling melirik mereka tak tahu harus bicara apa , protes pun tak ada gunannya hanya akan menambah masalah saja.

Flasback end

Di dalam kamar Naruto , mereka hanya menikmati waktu yang tersisa sebelum berpisah .Menerima dan pasrah itulah yang di alami Sasuke dan Naruto beserta istri mereka.

* * *

Hello Minna...

Actually.. ini fic pertama saya.. hehehe

See you next Chap...

Ay*_^


	2. Our Wedding Chapter 1

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku

And All Canon

Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana

RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)

Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA

No Flame

* * *

 **Konoha City , Pukul 07.25**

Di sebuah sekolah yang sangat elit di kota Konoha, tempat dimana hanya orang-orang yang mampu alias kaya yang dapat masuk di sekolah tersebut, tapi walaupun mereka kaya mereka harus memenuhi syarat untuk masuk di sekolah tersebut syarat nya adalah harus berprestasi dalam bidang akademi dan non akademi. KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL itulah namanya yang terpampang nyata di Gerbang putih sekolah yang menjulang tinggi.

Sebulan telah berlalu kini Naruto Dan Sasuke menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa tanpa ada istri mereka,Mereka tiba Disekolah Dengan Mobil Sport Mewahnya , Mobil Sasuke berwarna dark Blue Motif Api Hitam dan Naruto Berwarna Orange Dengan Motif Api Merah-orange Menyalah ,Mereka turun dari mobil dengan seragam khas KIHS , yah walaupun awalnya mereka keberatan dengan keputusan itu tapi lihatlah sekarang..

"kkkyyyaaaaaaa" begitulah teriakan histeris para siswi-siswi di sepanjang koridor sekolah. "kyaaa mereka makin tampan" "Sasuke-kuunn" "Naruto-kuunnn" . 2 pemuda yang sudah beristri ini hanya cuek tak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar seperti di pasar ikan. Tanpa mereka sadari seringai tercetak tipis di bibir kedua pemuda itu 'Nikmatnya Masa Muda' begitulah batin mereka berdua. Dan Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kelas "Ohayou" sapa Naruto kepada seluruh teman kelasnya dengan senyum khasnya. sementara Sasuke langsung duduk di tempatnya di pojok kanan samping jendela. Naruto Mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk iIsebelanya

Disinilah Mereka di kelas XA-1 (khusus) atau kelas ini hanya di isis oleh anak-anak yang akan mewariskan perusahaan orang tua jumlah mereka hanya 20 siswa saja di kelas ini dan pelajarannya pun khusus disesuaikan dengan program kelas yang mereka ikuti yaitu tentang bisnis. Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas ,Sabaku no Temari, Hyuga Neji , Tenten , Yamanaka Ino ,Shimura Sai , Namikaze Naruto , Uchiha Sasuke mereka semua adalah sekelompok anak-anak yang selalu terlihat bersama di kelas maupun disaat istirahat. Naruto Dan Sasuke tampak iri dengan Sahabat-Sahabat mereka yang sedang bermesraaan di depan mereka ini , mereka jadi rindu dengan Istri mereka yang tak tahu entah dimana, Naruto Dan Sasuke hanya Menghela nafas pelan meratapi nasib mereka berdua.'Hinata-Hime' 'Sakuraku' batin Naruto dan Sasuke lagi secara bersamaan

Jam pelajaran pertama telah selesai dan sekarang jam istirahat tapi 2 pemuda tampan ini tak beranjak dari kursi mereka wajah mereka terlihat agak suram, sementara teman-teman mereka sudah pergi ke kantin.

"Hey Teme" panggil naruto pelan

"Hn"

"Apa kau sudah dapat no telp atau alamat mereka berdua"

"tidak" tanpa mengalikan matanya pada komik yang sedang dia baca.

"Sudah sebulan ini mereka tak ada kabar aku sangat merindukan Hime-chan ku , Apa kau tak merindukan Sakuramu?" lanjut Naruto sambil menyandarkan pipi tan nya di atas meja Dengan Wajah Galau + Lesu

"Hn" hanya itu Respon Sasuke . Padahal Si tuan es berjalan ini juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti sahabat kuningnya ini, dari tadi komik yang dia baca hanya halaman itu saja karena dia bukan membaca tapi melamun dengan wajah datar nya.

"aku tahu" naruto berdiri dan berteriak tiba-tiba sambil mengebrak meja . Dan lihatlah Si Sasuke Yang kaget dan jatuh dari kursinya Naruto hanya memandangi sasuke seolah bertanya _kenapa kau duduk di lantai_ .

"apa-apaan kau Dobe , berteriak seperti orang gila" teriak Sasuke dengan menatap tajam Naruto ,

" Kau juga berteriak Teme" sanggah Naruto yang kembali duduk di kursinya .

"Hn" guman sasuke setelah sadar akan tingkahnya tadi mengambil komik yang ikut jatuh ke lantai akibat insiden tadi ia berdiri dan langsung duduk dengan coolnya .

" Apa yang Kau tahu" lanjut sasuke yang sudah kembali ke sikap datarnya.

"Begini kan mereka berdua pergi keluar Neg.., ah aku ingat tadi malam aku sempat melihat sekilas di meja kerja Tou-sama ada ticket penerbangan ke Jerman Karena hari ini Tou-sama ada kunjungan ke Perus... Jangan-jangan" Naruto menatap Sasuke " Mereka Pergi Ke Jerman" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto Secara Bersamaan Senyum kebahagian tercetak Jelas di wajah tampan mereka berdua karena mereka tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari info keberadaan istri mereka .

" Besok Kita Ke Jerman" kata Sasuke Penuh Keyakinan.

" dan aku tahu mereka di jerman ada di mana , Dirumah Tsunade Baa-san" kata Naruto Penuh Semangat, dan mereka berdua tertawa bahagia tanpa tahu di luar kelas ada Mata-Mata yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuga Neji Kakak Sepupu Hinata Yang Mengidap sister Complex . Ia Tersenyum Jahat ,Setelah Mengetahui Rencana Adik iparnya Neji Mau Mengambil Hp nya Yang Ketinggalan di Laci meja dan tanpa sengaja mendengar rencana Naruto Dan Sasuke. Memang Selama ini dia Menjadi Salah Satu anggota yang di tugaskan untuk memata-matai Sasuke Dan Naruto. Untuk Mengawasi mereka berdua agar tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Awalnya Neji Menolak tapi ,karena ini adalah perintah bukan permintaan yang berasal dari 4 keluarga besar ,Jadi dia harus menyanggupinya . Toh ini untuk adik kesayangannya juga , jadi tak apa di melakukan hal ini walaupun menjadi seperti seorang penguntit.

 **Dua hari kemudian..**

Naruto Dan Sasuke Masuk Ke kelas dan langsung duduk ke tempat masing-masing Dengan Aura Susano dan Kurama yang Menyatu , membuat orang yang berpapasan merasa ngeri dan ada yang lari ketakutan, tadi saja saat melewati koridor yang biasanya ramai akan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para siswi-siswi , jadi senyap seketika ketika melihat para idola mereka berjalan dengan aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua mereka seakan-akan memakan siapa saja yang menggangu mereka. Dikelas tak ada dari mereka yang bersuara , kelas yang biasanya ribut kini menjadi tenang , tapi jika di lihat secara teliti ada satu siswa yang tak bisa menahan senyum kemenanggannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuga Neji ,Ia tahu betul apa yang membuat 2 pemuda tadi seperti itu. Tenten yang ada disebelahnya hanya binggung menatap sang kekasih yang bertingkah aneh,

'tak biasanya Neji-kun tersenyum seperti ini' batin Tenten . Tenten meletakan telapak tangannya di jidat Neji Dan bertanya

"Apa kau sakit Neji-Kun?" ucap tenten dengan wajah Khawatir + binggung , yang di tanyai hanya senyum-senyum makin Tenten Khawatir.

' jangan-jangan Neji-Kun kesambet setan yang di bawa Naruto dan Sasuke ' iner tenten menjerit takut melihat kelakuan Neji Yang aneh.

Neji yang melihat Tenten yang tampak ketakutan bertanya" Tenten Kau kenapa?" Ucap Neji dengan wajah yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Tenten yang melihat perubahan neji , benafas lega dan mengelus dadanya sendiri karena ia pikir Nejinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

" yokatta, akhirnya kau kembali seperti semula , ku pikir kau kesambet setan " kata Tenten dengan senyum kelegaan . Neji Yang binggung Hanya menatap sang pacar .

" ah sudahlah tak usah di bahas yang pentingkan dia sudah pergi" lanjut di maksud Tenten 'Dia' adalah yang di kiranya setan yang merasuki Neji. Neji Yang cuek Tak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut. Sepertinya Neji pun Tak sadar akan kelakuannya tadi. Guru yang mereka tunggu sudah datang dan sekarang mereka melanjutkan pelajaran dengan semangat , tapi tidak dengan 2 pemuda yang sudah beristri yang duduk di pojok kanan yang tampak tak bersemangat.

 **FLASHBACK (Kemarin lusa)**

Setelah Pulang Sekolah Naruto dan sasuke memacu mobil mereka pulang kerumah untuk melakukan persiapan mereka pergi ke Jerman besok secara diam-diam.

" Tak biasanya mereka berdua buru-buru seperti itu " kata Sai Yang Melihat Naruto Dan Sasuke yang langsung cabut setelah bell pulang berbunyi .

" Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka mungkin mereka ada urusan penting , ayo kita pulang" ucap Ino. Mereka Pulang Dengan kendaraan masing -masing Ino-sai di Mobil Sai.

Sementara Shika-tema- Tenten di mobil Shikamaru . "Neji Kemana, tumben dia tak mengantarmu pulang ?" tanya Temari Sesaat Mereka sudah masuk ke mobil Shikamaru.

"Ada urusan Penting Di kantor Jii-san nya" jawap Tenten.

" ohh, " Temari mengoyangkan lengan Shikamaru ,Shikamaru yang tertidur di stir mobilnya " hey Shika jalankan Mobilnya Jangan Tidur" teriak Temari kesal. Tenten yang ada di kursi belakang hanya tersenyum Geli melihat tingkah pasangan di depannya.

" hai Nona Merepotkan" jawap Shikamaru dengan Malas dan mengantuk sambil menjalankan mobilnya . Temari hanya mendengus.

Sementara Neji sedang menelepon seseorang " Mereka Akan pergi ke jerman besok pagi , sepertinya mereka sudah tahu dimana istri mereka berada, sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian" Neji sudah menceritakan semua yang dia dengar tadi di kelas tentang rencana Naruto dan Sasuke. setelah selesai bercerita Neji langsung menutup telpnya dengan seringai kejam muncul di wajah sana ternyata si penerima telpon adalah Haruno Sasori aka kakaknya Sakura yang mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan Neji, disebelahnya ada Uchiha Itachi . Mereka menerima laporan dari salah satu anggota mata-mata mereka. mereka telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghalagi rencana adik-adik ipar mereka besok pagi untuk pergi ke Jerman. Mereka tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak membahas rencana mereka berdua.

.

.

 **Namikase Mansion**

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri nasai Tuan Muda" Sapa Para Maid pada Naruto.

"Bawa makanan ke kamarku " pinta Naruto pada maidnya sambil berlari kecil naik ke lantai dua kamarnya.

" hai Tuan Muda" jawab maid tersebut dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Dikamarnya Naruto langsung berkemas pakaian dan peralatan untuk di bawa ke Jerman

"Baju ,uang, laptop ,Passport , Visanya masih berlaku , yossh sudah semuanya" Guman Naruto Penuh Semangat. Naruto duduk di sofa sambil kembali mengecheck barang bawaanya lagi.

'tok-tok' Maid Naruto masuk

"ini makanannya Tuan" ucap maid naruto lalu meletakan nampannya di atas meja depan sofa

"ok , arigatou"

"saya permisi dulu tuan muda"

"jangan lupa tutup pintunnya" pinta Naruto

" hai"

Naruto mengambil hpnya yang ada di nakas samping sofa dan Menguhubungi Sasuke

" hallo teme , apa keperluanmu sudah beres?" tanya Naruto

"Hn. Sudah , kalau kau ?

" Sudah semuanya , Besok biar aku yang menyemputmu ,ticket nya sudah ku beli penerbangannya jam 07.30. Ok, itu saja aku mau makan dulu cacing ku sudah mengamuk , jaa teme" Ucap naruto dan mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke dulu.

" Hn. Dasar Dobe." Sasuke sudah membereskan semua keperluaannya dan ia berbaring di ranjangnya , lihatlah Senyum Berkembang di wajah tampannya , karena besok ia akan bertemu sang istri tercinta.

.

.

Sementara Ditempat lain Berdirilah Dua suami-suami tampan Haruno Sasori dan Uchiha Itachi. hehmm apa yang mereka lakukan di situ , para wanita yang melihat mereka langsung terpesona akan wajah mereka yang tampan dan dan Itachi Berada di depan kantor Imigrasi Konoha.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Pagi jam 05.00 Naruto Sudah Bangun, Dia Bahkan Sudah Mandi Sudah Wangi dan sudah Tampan dengan setelan Kaos orange , celana jeans Hitam dan Jaket hitam .

"Aku siap, aku siap , Hime-chan aku datang , Hime-Chan aku datang" Naruto berlenggak-lenggok di depan cermin di sambil bersenandung kecil dan tersenyum mentari.

" makin Tampan , dan Tampan Ayo kita pergi " Naruto berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri yang ada di depan cermin dengan berpose seperti model.

Jam menunjukkan Pukul 05.37 , Naruto turun secara perlahan agar tidak di ketahui oleh orang rumah. Dia mementeng Travel bag mini dan tas ranselnya. Sampai Di Garasi samping masion Naruto Memacu Mobil Sportnya dan Menuju Uchiha Mansion. Mereka Berencana pergi selama 1 minggu . yah karena mereka kan juga harus bersekolah .Tiba di depan Uchiha masion Dia melihat Sasuke Yang Keluar sambil mengendap-ngendap , Dia tersenyum Melihat Tingkah Sasuke Yang seperti Memasukan Travel Bag mini dan Ranselnya kedalam Bagasi mobil. setelah itu dia masuk ke mobil naruto .

"Cepat Jalan" Pintah Sasuke sambil memakai seatbeltnya .

" Ok. Sasu-teme" jawab Naruto dan Melajukan Mobilnya menuju Airport Konoha.

Di Konoha Internasional Airport , walaupun Masih Pagi tapi sudah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang . Naruto Dan Sasuke Sudah Check-in dan sudah mendapatkan Boarding passnya melewati proses imigrasi dan sudah Masuk Di X-ray dan Sekarang sudah ada di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu jam keberangkatan , tiba-tiba ada petugas Imigrasi bandara yang datang menghampiri mereka

" bisa ikut saya sebentar tuan-tuan" kata petugas dengan senyum ramahnya

'mungkin ada masalah dengan Bagasinya' batin Sasuke .

Tiba di Kantor Imigrasi Betapa terkejutnya Mereka melihat siapa yang sekarang berada di dalam Ruangan tersebut .Siapa lagi kalau Bukan Sasori dan Itachi menatap mereka dengan senyuman .Jadi Kemarin mereka berdua datang ke kantor imigrasi dan meminta mereka untuk memblock Nama penumpang atas nama Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke . Petugas yang tahu siapa nama keluarga di depan nama penumpang tersebut tanpa babibu langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melakukan apa yang di minta oleh Itachi. Mereka Tak Mau cari Masalah dengan para petinggi Konoha yang sekaligus Pengusaha-pengusaha besar tersebut.

Didalam Ruangan Imigrasi Naruto dan Sasauke duduk di sofa mereka seperti Penjahat yang telah kedapatan membawa Narkoba.

"Apa yang kalian Lakukan Baka Aniki?" tanya Sasuke Kesal. Pesawat yang seharusnya membawa mereka terbang ke Jeman untuk mememui Istri tercinta mereka , sudah terbang lima menit yang lalu sekarang mereka terperangkap di ruangan imigrasi bersama kakak mereka.

"Menangkap buruan yang hampir kabur" kata Itachi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"cckk dasar pengacau" Sasuke bedecak sebal pada kakaknya yang telah menghancurkan Rencana mereka.

"Dari mana kalian tahu kami akan pergi ke Jerman" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Dari sumber terpercaya pastinya" Kali ini Sasori yang menjawap

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mendesah karena kesal ,marah karena rencana mereka gagal totall.

Setelah kejadian di bandara mereka Di bawah pulaang meskipun bukan dengan cara paksa oleh para Aniki mereka. khayalan mereka untuk bersenang -senang dengan istri dan mengabiskan waktu bersama pupus sudah.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Konfliknya ngk berat kok, ringan-ringan saja...

haiii Thankss yah yang sudah mampir untuk baca..

Have A Good Day


	3. Our Wedding Chapter 2

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku

And All Canon

Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana

RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)

Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA

No Flame

* * *

Sejak lahir mereka berempat selalu bersama , bahkan sebelum lahir mereka berempat sering bersama, karena Orang Tua mereka bersahabat. Setelah anak-anak mereka lahir terjadilah Kesepakatan gila antara Orang Tua tersebut , yakni menikahkan anak mereka setelah besar nanti tepat saat mereka berumur 16 tahun. Namikase dan Hyuga , Uchiha dan Haruno. Saat SD mereka di sekolahkan di sekolah yang sama , tapi saat SMP para anak gadis di masukkan ke Asrama Khusus putr, dan para boys di Sekolah campuran. Saat SMA Sakura dan Hinata tetap di sekolah asrama khusus putri dan Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan di KIHS dan sekarang mereka sudah di tahun ajaran pertama semester akhir. Tapi mereka setiap sabtu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama karena mereka tak bisa di pisahkan.

Saat kelas 2 SMP Naruto dan Hinata Sudah Pacaran dan saat orang tua mereka tahu. Orang Tua mereka berdua bersorak ria. Entah apa yang terjadi Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pacaran lebih dulu dari mereka berdua. Dan soal tanggapan orang tua mereka tak kalah heboh dari Orang tua Naruto dan Hinata.

Seminggu Sebelum Pernikahan , Malam lamaran

 _Kediaman Haruno setelah acara Lamaran_

 _"_ tak bisa, aku tak mau adik manis ku ini menikah sekarang dia masih kecil Tou-sama, Aku tak akan mengijinkannya menikah apalagi dengan Patung es itu, apa jadinya sakuraku kalau menikah dengannya lagi pula mereka masih kecil". Begitulah teriakan sang Putra Sulung Haruno, Sasori memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Sementara sakura hanya tersenyum malu mendengar dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke, wajahnya tampak merah merona.

"Sasori ini sudah keputusan dan kau harus menerimanya, kau kan juga sudah menikah, kau sudah punya Hana. kau tak akan selamanya dapat mengawasi Sakura dia akan tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa dan dia perlu seseorang yang untuk menjaganya, Kau kan tak bisa mengawasai Sakura 24 jam. Kalau Sasuke Tou-sama percaya padanya. Kau sendiri kan sudah lihat bagaimana dia menjaga Sakura, bagaimana dia melindungi Sakura, lagi pula mereka sudah lama pacaran ." Ucap sang Ayah panjang lebar.

" Tapi Tou-sama Sakur.."

"Keputusan Tou-sama sudah bulat,Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah Minggu depan". kata Ayah mereka cepat dan pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Nii-san , sudahlah jangan sedih begitu ,aku akan baik-baik saja kok, kan Nii-san sudah tahu betul siapa Sasuke-kun itu". Kata Sakura saat melihat kakak baby facenya ini hampir menangis karena tak rela adik manisnya menikah

"Saki , Nii-san tak mau nanti kau lebih menyayangi Si ayam itu dari pada Nii-san mu ini, kau pasti akan di monopoli olehnya dan tak mengijinkan mu untuk menginap dirumahku". Sasori berkata lirih dan memeluk adiknya erat ,dia sampai menangis meraung.

"Nii-san tetap akan menjadi kakakku yang paling kusayangi dan kapan pun Nii-san ingin aku menginap di rumah Nii-san aku akan datang,aku janji". ucap Sakura pada Sasori sambil menepuk punggung kakakkya untuk menenangkan kakakkanya yang sedang menangis

Hana yang ada di situ hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya yang begitu Protektif kalau sudah menyangkut adik memaklumi hal tersebut karena dia tahu betapa sayangnya Sasori pada adiknya ini. Hana Pergi kedapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuk Sasori.

"Anata , ini minum dulu". kata Hana sambil meletakan Gelas di atas meja.

Sasori yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Dan dia meminum air putih itu tanpa sisa.

"Hana-nee , Nii-san aku ke kamar dulu yah" pamit Sakura pada kakaknya

Hana hanya menganguk.

"Sasori-kun ayo kita juga harus istirahat, besok aku ada rapatkan" kata Hana Sambil membantu Suaminya berdiri.

tiba di kamar mereka langsung membersihkan diri masing-masing

"Sasori-kun ayo tidur , kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Hana karena binggung suaminya hanya diam berdiri di depan jendela. Sasori berbalik dan langsung memeluk Hana , beberapa detik kemudian...

"hhuaa Hana aku tak rela Saki ku menikah hiksss".Hana hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan suaminya ini .

"Sudah Anata jangan menangis terus , Nanti Kalau Sakura dengar kau menangis dia akan sedih . jadi sekarang berhenti menagis yah" ucap Hana sambil Menenangkan Sasori seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena kehilangan mainan.

Sasori hanya mengangguk saja.

Didalam kamar Senyum bahagia terpancar di wajah sakura dia memeluk guling pinknya , walaupun agak keberatan karena harus menikah di usia muda, tapi karena Orang itu Sasukenya jadi tak apalah pikirnya.

Kediaman Hyuga setelah acara Lamaran

"Apa paman yakin akan menikahkan Hinata sekarang apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru , Hinata kan masih kecil paman masih 16 tahun?" kata Neji keberatan dengan keputusan Pamannya ini

"Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah kami sepakati 16 tahun yang lalu, jadi Hinata tetap akan Menikah minggu depan ." jawap Hiashi datar dan langsung pergi masuk ke kamarnya

Neji hanya menghela napas frustasi , membayangkan Hinata akan menikah dengan Rubah mesum itu aka Naruto.

Di kamar Hinata yang sedang asik teleponan dengan calon suaminya.

" Hime-chan, benar kau tak keberatan menikah dengan ku?". tanya Naruto, sebenarnya dia dan Sasuke belum mau menikah sekarang, kalau pun mereka akan menikah Naruto ingin saat umurnya sudah di Kepala 2. karena menurutnya dia belum bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik. tapi saat tadi dia datang dengan keluarganya untuk lamaran. Dia jadi tidak tega melihat wajah Hinata yang bahagia. jadi dia langsung setuju saja saat di bilang akan menikah minngu depan. dia tak mau melihat wajah sedih Sang kekasih

"Tidak, Naruto-kun karena itu Naruto-kun aku bahagia". jawap Hinata denga wajah meronanya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hinata Hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalu begitu kalau begitu, ini sudah larut malam Hime , sekarang tidur yah". kata Naruto karena dia pun sudah mengantuk.

" emm Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

" yah hime apa?"

"apa Naruto-kun bahagia , em maksudku apa Naruto-kun tak keberatan kita menikah sekarang, kalau Naru-kun belum siap nant..."

"hei hime aku bahagia dan tak keberatan karena gadis itu dirimu , aku sangat menyayangimu dan menurut ku , ada bagusnya kita menikah sekarang karena tak ada yang kana mengambilmu dariku"potong Naruto Cepat ,dia tak mau Hinata berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Gomen ,Naruto-kun aku juga sangat menyayangimu" kata Hinata lirih dan dia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi

" yah , Sudah sekarang Hime ku ini bobo yah, Oyasumi Calon istiku yang manis". kata naruto

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun".balas Hinata .Dia merona saat mendengar Calon istri.

Seminggu Kemudian, setelah upacara pernikahan

Malam Perpisahan

Kamar Naruto

"Hime aku tak rela di pisahkan denganmu ,kenapa mereka kejam sekali ,apa kau tahu kalian akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka berdua tidur berpelukan, mereka hanya berpelukan tidak melakukan ritual suami-istri setelah menikah ,karena akan menjadi masalah besar kalau mereka melakukannya sekarang , orang tua mereka belum mengijinkan mereka melakukan itu karena masih dibawah umur.

"Naruto-kun aku juga tak mau di pisahkan seperti ini ,dan aku tak tahu dimana kami kan pergi, tapi menurutku ini bagus untuk masa depan kita karena kami pergi untuk bersekolah". jawap Hinata lembut

Naruto langsung mengangkat kelapanya dan menatap tajam Hinata .Hinata yang binggung plus takut dengan tatapan Naruto. Naruto seketika langsung membalikan badannya memunggungi Hinata.

" senang yah berpisah dariku , yah sudah kalau mau pergi yah pergi sana" .ucap Naruto kesal

"Naruto-kun bukan itu maksudku". kata hinata dan langsung memeluk naruto dari belakang dia menyandarkan wajahnya di punggung tegap Naruto

"hikss Naruto-kun jangan Marah , aku sedih harus berpisah dengan mu , hikssss maafkan aku ". Kata Hinata sambil menangis.

Naruto yang merasakan suara Hinata bergetar dia tahu Istrinya ini sedang menangis , langsung membalikan badannya menghadap Mendongkakan Kepala Hinata dia menghapus air mata Hinata dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata di dadanya sambil mengelus lembut rambut panjang Hinata. Dia tak bisa melihat Hinatanya ini kalau sudah menangis, apalagi karena dirinya.

"Hime , jangan menangis yah aku tak marah padamu mu ,jadi jangan menagis aku minta maaf , jangan menangis lagi yah , aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu , aku hanya tak habis pikir dengan keputusan mereka ".

" Aku Mencintaimu . Aku akan menunggu pulang". kata Naruto lembut ia mendekap wajah Hinata dan mendekatakan wajah mereka sampai hidung dan kening mereka mencium bibir Hinata lembut tanpa ada napsu hanya ciuman kasih sayang yang tercipta disana. setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari Hinata , Naruto hanya tersenyum Melihat Hinata yang merona.

"A-aaku juga Mencintaimu Naruto-kun. aku akan kembali untukmu" ucap Hinata malu dan langsung memeluk Naruto Cepat untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang malu-malu itu tapi manis menurutnya.

"Oyasumi Hime-chanku". ucap Naruto pelan dan mengecup puncak kepala indigo mengeratkan pelukannya

" Oyasumi Naru-kun". balas Hinata

Kamar Tamu (Rumah Naruto)

Karena rencana keberangkatan Hinata dan Sakura Besok pagi ,jadi Kushina selaku Ibu Naruto , menyarankan agar Sakura dan Sasuke menginap di rumahnya , kamar yang biasa di tempati Sasuke kalau menginap di rumah Naruto.

Terlihatlah dua insan yang sedang asik , lebih tetapnya Sasuke Sedang asik melahap bibir Sakura

setelah beberapa menit ,keduanya melepaskan Ciuman maut juga sudah di wanti-wanti untuk jangan melakukan ritual suami isrti , karena mereka tahu bagaimana agresifnya Sasuke itu.

Sasuke sedang memeluk sakura erat dari belakang.

"Ingat , disana jangan macam-macam bilang saja kalau kau sudah menikah". kata Sasuke tegas

"ia , dan kau juga jangan selingkuh disini awas saja kalau kau macam-macam".

"aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Sasuke -kun". ucap Sakura pelan dan dengan nada sedih

"hn. aku juga , aku janji tak akan macam-macam, Sekarang Tidurlah kau pasti lelah kan, atau kita lanjutkan yang tadi". kata Sasuke dengan nada mesum mengoda.

jangan tanya lagi Sakura yang sudah tahu maksud Sasuke , wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Sasuke-kun jangan Mesum". jawap sakura kesal sambil memukul pelan tangan Sasuke yang melilit tubuhnya. Sasuke Hanya terkekeh. Sasuke Memeluk Sakura erat , sepertinya dia belum rela di pisahkan dari Sakura.

"Aku akan memunggumu pulang" bisik Sasuke dan mengecup pipi Sakura

"Aku pasti pulang untukmu Anata".ucap Sakura dan menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Suaminya.

Malam itu mereka hanya habiskan dengan berpelukan. membagi kehangatan karena besok paginya mereka akan berpisah .

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hayyy..

Thanks for Read/Folllow/Favorite/Review

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^


	4. Our Wedding Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

 **No Flame**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Jerman Kediamaan Tsunade, nenek Naruto

"Hinata-chan Bagaimana kau setujukan?'. tanya Sakura

"Yah aku sangat setuju." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

 **Konoha City**

Kelas XIIA - 1(Khusus) jam istirahat

"Naruto-kun ke kantin yuk" ajak Shion dengan nada manja. Shion gadis cantik yang sudah suka sama Naruto sejak kelas 1.

"Maaf Shion Aku ada Janji dengan si Teme " Naruto Menolak halus permintaan Shion. dan karena ada mata yang menatapnya tajam siapa lagi kalu bukan Neji.

Sebenarnya Naruto kurang suka dengan sikap Shion yang selalu lengket dengannya. Dia juga sudah tahu kalau gadis cantik ini suka padanya , bahkan teman-temannya kecuali Sasuke dan Neji, selalu menjodohkan mereka , tapi Naruto selalu menolak dan berkata kalau dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Shion hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kantin dengan cemberut . 'lagi-lagi dia menolakku, siapa si yang dia tunggu itu' batin Shion.

tak bedahnya dengan Sasuke..

"Sasuke-kun ini aku bawakan jus tomat kesukaan mu" kata Karin sambil menyodorkan Jus tomat pada Sasuke.

"lain kali saja" balas Sasuke dingin

"Ayo Dobe kita pergi " ajak Sasuke

"Ok".

"Jaa Karin" . pamit Naruto ,mereka berdua keluar kelas

sama halnya dengan Naruto , Sasuke Juga di jodoh-jodohkan dengan Karin. tapi dia selalu menjawab sama seperti Naruto Katakan _' aku sedang menunggu seseorang'_ teman- temannya takut kalau mereka berdua ini Homo. dan jelas langsung di bantah mereka berdua. Mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali di tanya 'kenapa kalian berdua betah menjomblo padahal ada wanita cantik yang mengejar Kalian , nanti kalian menyessal kalau mereka di ambil orang lain' mereka selalu menjawap 'aku sedang menunggu seseorang dan aku tak akan menyesal'.Sahabat-sahabatnya ini binggung karena selama ini yang mereka tahu dua cowok tampan ini masih jomblo dan siapa pula yang mereka dengan Neji dia tersenyum Tipis mendengar jawaban 2 pemuda ini. Mereka tak tahu saja kalau yang 2 pemuda ini menunggu istri mereka yang entah di ungsikan kemana.

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang berada di atap sekolah. mereka tiduran sambil menatap langit .mereka sekarang sedang dalam sesi curhat.

" hahhh kejam sekali mereka menyiksa kita dua tahun ini, Dua tahun ini kita hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka lewat Video. itupun Video rekaman."keluh mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat Video rekaman seminggu , sekali dan yang lebih menyebalkan durasinya hanya 2 menit 45 detik.

"Yah mereka Sungguh keterlaluan" .sahut Sasuke Sambil memejamkan ,dia juga galau ternyata

" Hey Teme bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke barnya Deidara, sekalian cuci mata" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke dengan seringainya

" Hn. Boleh juga" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil

yah begitulah mereka mereka bergalau ria dan sekarang mereka tampak bersemangat dengan rencana mereka nanti malam.

pertama mereka ke Bar itu ketahuaan oleh tim mata-mata,dan berakhir dengan di kurung di dalam rumah seminggu penuh dan di laporkan pada istri masing-masing.

kedua mereka ke game centre dan di ketahui oleh tim mata-mata, dan berakhir dengan mempelajari dokumen perusahaan yang di bimbing langsung oleh Ayah mereka. dan entah sudah berapakali mereka terkena hukuman.

Setiap mereka melakukan hal-hal yang menurut tim mata-mata aneh langsung di laporkan pada orang tua mereka dan harus berakhir denagn hukuman. padahal sering kali tim mata-mata (Neji-Sasori-Itachi) mengerjai mereka , melebih-lebihkan cerita tentang perbuatan Sasuke dan Naruto padahal tidak melakukan hal tersebut, contohnya saat mereka sedang hang-out bersama teman mereka di mall, Naruto dan Sasuke di laporkan sedang Kecan dengan gadis-gadis sekelas mereka. padahal mereka hanya duduk menyepi di pojokan cafe dan teman mereka lah yang kecan dengan pacar masing-masing.

Tapi entah bagaimana sudah dua minggu ini mereka tak pernah kedapatan pergi ke bar. Mereka selalu keluar mengendap-endap di tengah malam dan mereka tak pernah pakai mobil mereka untuk pergi ke bar , Naruto dan Sasuke mereka selalu menyewa mobil untuk pergi kesana , jadi tak ada yang bar pun mereka tak minum hanya santai dan mereka tak pernah tergoda dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di sana hanya sekedar cuci mata dari pada di rumah bergalau-ria.

Di dalam sebuah ruang berkumpulah tim mata-mata dan para Orang Tua mereka sedang membahas sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalian sudah tahu dimana posisi bocah-bocah nakal itu ". Tanya Minato yang duduk di ada Uchiha Fugaku , Hyuga Hiashi , Dan Haruno Kizashi.

"Sudah Tou-sama, dan jangan khawatir mereka tak akan berani macam-macam, bar itu milik kenalanku jadi dia juga sedang mengawasi mereka berdua , dia melaporkan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke tidak minum alcohol ataupun bermain dengan wanita-wanita disana".

"bagus jangan awasi mereka terus jangan sampai mereka kelewatan batas, jangan sampai lenggah mereka berdua tidak bodoh, tetap awasi mereka sampai kejutan untuk mereka datang". Lanjut Minato tegas.

"Hai Otou-sama". jawab Itachi tak kalah tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita sudahi dulu rapat ini saya sudah mengantuk". sela Pria dengan masker si -sensei , Guru Naruto dan Sasuke ini juga Ternyata masuk tim mata-mata, dia di perintahkan oleh Minato karena dia merupakan salah satu guru di KIHS.

Mereka Bubar setelah rapat mereka selesai.

.

.

"Teme , apa kau tak curiga dengan tim mata-mata itu,biasanya dalam waktu 10 menit saja mereka sudah pasti tahu kita dimana, tapi sekarang sudah 2 minggu mereka tak tahu kita sering kesini". Ucap Naruto . Dia juga sebenarnya curiga karena tak biasanya mereka tak ketahuan pasti ada apa-apanya ini.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu , mungkin mereka merencanakan sesuatu". jawap sasuke santai sambil menatap wanita-wanita yang sedang menari seksi di lantai dance.

sasuke melirik jam di tangannya jam 00.45

"Dobe ayo pulang sudah hampir jam satu"

"oke. ku bayar dulu"

selesai membayar tagihan Naruto dan Sasuke berpamitan pada Deidara selaku pemilik bar

" kami pulang dulu yah Dei-nii" pamit Naruto

"Ok. datang lagi" jawab Dei dengan senyum ramah dan melambaikan tangannya pada 2 pemuda tiu

Dei mengambil hpnya dan menelepon seseorang

"itachi mereka sudah pulang dan tidak dalam keadaan mabuk"

"Hn. Thanks Dei" jawap Itachi

selama 2 minggu ini Itachi memang sudah tahu kemana 2 adiknya ini pergi karena laporan Sahabatnya yang sekaligus pemilik bar memang tidak melaporkan hal tersebut karena dia kasihan melihat 2 adiknya ini tiap malam selalu galau pikirnya yang penting mereka tak melakukan hal masih dalam batas wajar karena mereka berdua pria normal jadi butuh cuci mata sedikit.

.

.

Seperti pagi biasanya sekolah tampak riuh dengan teriakan-teriakan para dan Sasuke Berjalan menuju kelas dengan tampang cool, tak ada muka galau.

"Ohayou" sapa seorang gadis berambut pisang pada Naruto

"hm ohayo " jawab Naruto datar dan langsung ke tempat duduknya dengan Sasuke

Shion yang melihat respon Naruto hanya mendesah kecewa,dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya yang ada di depan.

jam pelajaran pun sudah di mulai..

.

.

 **Bandara Konoha**

"Tadaima Nii-san"

"Okaeri adik manis" Sasori memeluk erat adik yang sangat dia rindukan ini

"Kau makin cantik dan tambah dewasa"

"Nii-san kita baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu" kata Sakura malas. tingkah kakaknya ini sungguh lebay menurutnya dan lihatlah wajah Sasori sekarang Cemberut karena perkataan adiknya ini.

Hinata yang ada di samping Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kakak beradik ini

"Selamat datang Hinata" sapa Sasori ramah

"Ia, terima kasih nii-san sudah mau menyemput ku maaf merepotkan" kata Hinata sopan

" tak merepotkan kok" jawab Sasori

" baiklah ayo kita pulang , aku sudah sangat lelah" ajak sakura

Mereka bertiga keluar dari bandara dan menuju kediaman Hyuga untuk mengantar Hinata pulang

Rencananya 3 tahun baru merekah pulang tapi saat melihat kondisi Sasuke dan Naruto yang hampir kelewatawn batas karena mereka sering ke bar , orang tua mereka tak mau mengambil resiko lainnya jadi Di pulangkanlah Istri mereklah dari pengasingan, toh meraka juga sudah 18 Tahun jadi mereka Bisa belajar bagaimana cara hidup berumahtangga.

.

.

 **Kediamaan Hyuga**

"Tadaima Oka-san Tou-sama"

"Okaeri Hime" jawap kedua orang tua Hinata

Mereka Berpelukan melepas kangen

"Dimana Nii-san dan Hanabi,Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata pada ibunya . sekarang mereka ada di kamar Hinata sedang berbenah-benah.

"Nii-san mu sedang ada les dan adikmu masih di asrama" jawab ibunya

"Oh. kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu Kaa-san"

"baiklah , kaa-san akan membuatkan mu makanan ". ucap ibunya da keluar kamar Hinata

'Naruto-kun aku pulang' batin hinata dan tersenyum sambil memandangi foto pernikahan mereka yang tergantung di dinding kamar Hinata

.

.

 **Kediaman haruno**

"Tadaima " sakura berteriak senag setelah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka

"Okaeri Saki" jawap Ayah ,Ibu dan Hana

"aku sangat merindukan kalian" sakura memeluk Kedua orang tuanya

"oba-san" suara kecil dan imut yang menarik baju sakura

"wah Kimi-chan" Sakura mencium pipi gembil putri Sasori dan Hana yang berumur 3 tahun itu

"Kau makin cantik saja Sakura" Sapa Hana tersenyum

"Nee-san juga makin cantik , bukan begitu Saso-kun?" ucap sakura sambil melirik kakaknya yang tersenyum

"Sudah -sudah ayo masuk sampai kapan kita akan berdiri di depan pintu terus" ajak sang ibu pada semua.

di kamar Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kejutan yang akan di beriakan pada Sasuke Besok

"hemm jadi Tak sabar , Sasuke-kun aku pulang" Guman Sakura.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke setelah pulang dari les mereka mampir ke cafe

"Dobe apa kau sudah dapat Video mereka?". tanya Sasuke

"Belum , Sudah 2 minggu ini mereka tak lagi memberikan Video itu" balas Naruto Kesal

"Hn" Sasuke hanya berguman dan kembali menyesap jus tomatnya

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke bar Dei-nii?" tanya Naruto

"Hn. Jam 11 kutunggu di tempat biasa" jawap Sasuke

sepertinya mereka berdua butuh hiburan lagi.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Seperti Aktivitas di sekolah Biasanya Pagi-pagi Murid-Murid sudah berada di sekolah

Ada yang lagi gosip tentang Artis,fashion, ada yang kejar-kejaran dan lain-lain

'tenggg' bell tanda masuk jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi siswa-siswa sudah masuk kekelas

Sebuah Mobil masuk ke dalam sekolah..

"Kau siap Hinata-chan". tanya Sakura

"Siap" jawab Hinata Sambil Menghela Napas

Dikelas XII A-1

"Ohayou Anak-anak" sapa Kakashi

"Ohayou"

"Baiklah sebelum pelajarannya kita mulai , hari kalian mendapatkan teman baru ,lebih tepatnya 2 orang teman baru"

"Baiklah silakan masuk Gadis-gadis cantik" Lanjut Kakashi dan menyuruh 2 siswa itu masuk

siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut antusias mendengar murid baru, karena kalau ada murid baru pasti gosibnya sudah beredar sehari sebelum siswa itu masuk sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tak tampak antusias apalagi saat mereka datang tempat mereka sudah di pindah , naruto di pindah kan di depan Sasuke padahal kursi di Sebelah mereka itu kosong.

Pintu Kelas di buka dan masuklah 2 gadis yang menyebabkan kagalauan Naruto Dan Sasuke

Kelas jadi ricuh karena kedatangan 2 gadis cantik itu , tapi tidak dengan Naruto dan Sasuke Mereka terdiam , terpaku tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka. istri mereka yang entah hilang kemana sekarang telah kembali pulang.

"Baiklah , silakan perkenalkan nama kalian"

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap tajam kedua gadis di depan , mereka penasaran Marga apa yang akan mereka perkenalkan.

"Hajimemashite Haruno Sakura desu douzo yoroshiku ne mina-san , saya pindahan dari GERMANY INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL program kedokter" ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri

siswa-siswa berdecak kagum

"Hajimemashite Hyuga Hinata desu douzo yoroshiku , saya pindahan dari GERMANY INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL program Designer " Hinata Memperkenalkan diri

murid-murid berbisik 'pantas saja penampilannya anggun begitu'

"Ok, Kalau begitu Hyuga-san kau duduk dengan , Namikaze-san , Naruto angkat tanganmu"

Mengangkat tangannya sekilas masih dengan menatap tajam Hinata , Teman-temannya binggung dengan sikap Naruto mereka pikir naruto tak rela di pisahkan tempat duduknya dengan sasuke.

"Dan kau Haruno-san Duduk dengan Uchiha-san , yang ada di belakang Namikaze-san" pinta Kakashi

Sakura dan Hinata Perlahan berjalan ke tempat duduk 'deg deg deg' jantung mereka berdetak kencang bukan karena terpesona dengan ketampanan mereka , tapi karena tatapan marah dari kedua pemuda itu. sementara Neji menunduk dengan senyum setelah melihat reaksi Naruto dan Sasuke tadi dia menunduk karena tak mau di kira kesambet lagi sama Tenten.

"Neji-kun Hinata itu adikmu yang kau ceritakan itu yah?" tanya tenten

" ia dia adikku , dia baru pulang kemarin dari Jerman". jawab Neji pelan

"Nanti kenalkan padaku yah" ucap Tenten dengan senyum

"Hn. Pasti" Balas Neji sambil tersenyum kecil

Hinata Dan Sakura sudah duduk dengan canggung. sementara Naruto pandanganya sudah menghadap ke depan dan Sasuke Dia membuang pandangannya ke jendela samping

'hahh dia pasti marah' Batin Sakura dan Hinata

"Baiklah anak -anak kita mulai pelajarannya" kata Kakashi

Pelajaran jam pertama terlewati dengan cangung oleh 2 pasang suami-istri ini .,sebenarya suami-suami ini sudah kangen setengah mati tapi Gengsi.

mereka tak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatap penuh tanya pada mereka berempat

Jam Istirahat

ino dan kawan-kawan menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura

"Hai Hinata , Sakura perkenalkan Aku ino ,ini Sai , Temari ,Neji ,Tenten , yang tidur itu Shikamaru ,itu Naruto dan Ini Sasuke , semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik" ucap Ino panjang lebar

"Hei ini kenapa kau yang memperkenalkan kami" sanggah Temari kesal

" hehehehehe untuk mempersingkat waktu" jawap Ino santai

"Hinata ini adik nya Neji loh" sanbung Tenten

" pantas saja mata kalian mirip , baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? " ajak Temari

"ehmm ano aku dan Hinata masih ada yang perlu kami selesai kan dengan Kepala Sekolah jadi kami berdua tak ikut yah" ucap Sakura

"Ok. Bailkah tak apa, jaa Sakura ,Hinata" Ino dan kawan -kawan pergi

di kelas tersisa mereka Berempat

"Ehmm Naruto-kun Gomen ne" kata Hinata pelan dengan nada penyesalan

Naruto Hanya Cuek Saja

"Dobe ayo pergi" ajak Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pandangan Sakura yang menatapnya tajam Sakura kesal karena di acuhkan.

"ayo" jawap Naruto dia bediri dan...

" bisa minggir sedikit Hyuga-san" kata naruto penuh penekanaan

Hinata yang mendengar itu kaget dan langsung minggir dan Naruto tak tega melihat Hinata seperti itu 'hahh pasti dia akn menangis' batin Naruto

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi keluar kelas dan tempat yang mereka tujuh adalah atap

sementara Sakura dan Hinata Hanya duduk dengan lesu melihat sikap suami mereka yang tak bersahabat

" jadi bagai mana ini?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedih

"hemm begini katanya mereka berdua selalu menyepih di atap , bagai mana kalau kita bawakan mereka bento?" kata Sakura

"baiklah" Jawab Hinata

mereka mengambil bento yang sudah disiapkan tadi dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya senang orang yang mereka tunggu pulang lebih cepat dari waktu yang di tetapkan

"Aaku malah membuat Hime-chan ku hampir menangis tadi , ahh aku sungguh keterlaluan" Naruto memulai sesi Curhat mereka

"Sakura mungkin berpikir kalu aku marah padanya karena tak mau menatapnya" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyesal

'kriieetrtrr' pintu terbuka Naruto dan Sasuke refleks mengahadap pintu pasalny tak ada yang berani masuk ke tempat itu jiaka sedanh ada mereka Istri-istri cantik mereka.

" boleh kami berdua bergabung " tanya Sakura

"Hn" respon Sasuke .

"Naruto-kun Aku bawakan Bento untukmu di makan yah" ucap Hinata dengan pipi merona setelah duduk di samping Naruto

ahh sungguh Naruto sangat merindukan pipi merona itu  
"aku suapi yah" tawar Hinata .dan tentu di sambut senang oleh Naruto

"Hmm Boleh , Kau juga makan yah" Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalikan tatapan kerinduannya pada Hinata

"Hai" Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto

"Sasuke-kun ini jus tomatmu dan ini bento mu aku yang membuatnya tadi pagi " ucap Sakura lembut memberikan Jus tomat itu pada Sasuke

"Hn. Arigatou" Ucap Sasuke Sambil Tersenyum Tipis

 **'Berhasil'** iner Hinata Dan Sakura. Mereka tersenyum kemenangan

jam istirahat itu itu mereka lewati dengan makan bersama tanpa ada yang bersuara hanya senyum Kebahagiaan yang mereka wakilkan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^


	5. Our Wedding Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

 **No Flame**

* * *

.

.

Hembusan angin di atap sekolah , Kini 2 pasang suami-istri duduk diam tak ada yang berani memulai istirahat akan berakhir 15 menit lagi, mereka berempat hanya duduk, Naruto sedang asik memandangi Hinata dan Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura sambil menutup mata.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian pulang secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberi kabar". Sasuke memulai percakapan diantara mereka

"Kami juga kaget 3 minggu yang lalu Itachi-nii datang Ke Jerman dan bilang kalau kami akan pulang karena kalian berdua sering pergi ke Bar". jawab Sakura santai

Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke langsung beruba tegang

"Benar Naruto-kun sering main ke Bar, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"tanya Hinata dengan wajah mereka sudah tahu kalau suami-suami mereka ini pergi ke bar tapi tidak pernah minum alcohol dan main dengan wanita-wanita disana.

" I-iiaa tapi kami tidak melakukan apapun kok kami hanya minum soda dan tak pernah turun ke lantai dance kok". sangah Naruto cepat'pernah sih tapi hanya sekali' batin Naruto. Sedikit berbohong tak apalah daripada di tinggal lagi.

"Ia, Aku dan Naruto hanya 1-2 jam disana dan pulang kami tak sampai larut malam ,hanya ngobrol dengan teman disana". Lanjut Sasuke 'yah pernah sampai jam 4 pagi' iner Sasuke. Mereka berdua tak mau ambil resiko kalau terlalu jujur.

"Benar Begitu ?, awas yah kalau kalian bohong , Aku Dan Hinata akan diungsikan lagi kalau kalian Bohong dan mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi yang pergi ke bar , game centre , hang-out . Mulai sekarang kalian berdua harus belajar. Mau kalian beri makan apa aku dan Hinata nanti kalau kalian masih seperti itu,ayo hita kita kembali ke kelas". kata Sakura tegas dan sedikit menyeramkan saat dia sudah berdiri dan mengajak Hinata.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya cengo melihat perubahan ,Sakura dan yang biasanya memandangi Naruto dengan senyum lembut kini berubah menjadi pandangan Galak.

"Mereka di beri makan apa sih di Jerman sampai mereka berdua berubah begitu". gerutu Naruto Saat Sakura dan Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi .

"Perasaan ku jadi tak enak Dobe , Sepertinya akan ada hal yang mengerikan terjadi pada kita berdua" kata Sasuke meringis membayangkan wajah sakura tadi yang menurutnya menyeramkan

"Hahh Mungkin saya kali ini kita yang akan di ungsikan". jawab Naruto asal

" baik sekarang kita masuk ke kelas sebelum ada hal yang mengerikan terjadi". kata Sasuke sambil berdiri menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu

"oh ya ampun Sekarang Kelasnya Ibiki-Sensei"Naruto dan Sasuke Setengah berlari menuruni tangga,karena guru yang satu ini terkenal galak minta ampun.

Saat tiba di kelas Naruto dan Sasuke ngos-ngosan karena berlari

"Untung saja Sensei belum datang".kata Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya

Sasuke yang langsung ke tempat tersenyum kecil saat Sakura memberikannya Sapu tangan untuk mengelap yang melihat itu ,memandang tak suka pada Sasuke tak pernah berinteraksi dengan perempuan kecuali teman yang dekat denganya Ino ,Temari ,Tenten. Itupun tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hn. Arigatou Sakura..ku" ucap Sasuke pelan dengan senyum mengoda walaupun tipis tapi Sakura dapat melihatnya

"sama-sama Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura sambil tersipu . Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar sasuke mengucapkan 'sakuraku' .Sakura yang mendengarnya senang tentunya

"Naruto-kun hari ini Semua Staff sekolah dan Sensei ada rapat penting jadi sekarang sampai jam pulang sekolah kita kosong". kata Shion dengan senyum

"Oh. kalau tahu begitu tak perlu lari-larian kesini"' ucap Naruto dengan lesu karena jarak antara Atap tadi dan Kelas mereka cukup berjalan ke tempat Duduknya, tapi Shion menahan lengannya releks Naruto menepis tangan Shion. tampak wajah Shion yang kecewa karena tindakan Naruto tadi

" Gomen ada apa Shion ?" tanya Naruto santai

"Ehm Kau Mau Minum ,ini tadi aku beli jus jeruk di kantin tadi". tawar Shion

" Kasih tapi tidak usah repot-repot aku ada satu ditas"tolak Naruto

"ia tak apa-apa" Shion Mendesah kecewa karena ditolak lagi.

Naruto yang sudah ada ditempat duduk dan mencari botol minumannya di tas tapi sekarang tak ada

"Apa yang Kau cari Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata binggung karena Naruto mengobrak-abrik tasnya sendiri

"Aku mencari botol minumanku tapi Sepertinya ketinggalan di meja makan". kata Naruto sambil menerawang kejadian tadi pagi ,dia terburu-buru dan melupakan botol minumannya di atas meja.

"Yah sudah ini minum punyaku saja"kata Hinata Sambil menyodorkan botol minuman yang tinggal setenggah itu ,artinya Hinata sudah meminum yang setenggahnya

" hahh arigatou Hime-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mengambil botol minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya sampai yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh

"Naruto-kun pelan-pelan Nanti tersedak" kata Hinata sambil mengelap unjung bibir Naruto dengan jempolnya.

"Hehehe habisnya aku haus Sekali" jawap Naruto sambil tertawa menyodorkan botol Minuman itu kembali ke hinata menyimpannya di tasnya.

Percakapan mereka memang tak terdengar karena kelas agak sedikit mata Shion menangkap semua kejadian tadi antara Naruto dan Hinta yang menurutnya baru kenal tapi sudah sedekat itu.'Awas kau Naruto-kun hanya milikku' iner Shion dengan wajah jahatnya

"Nanti pulang Sekolah Kalian Harus menemani kami jalan -jalan, ok?"pintah Sakura.

"ok" jawap Naruto dan Sasuke Serempak dengan penuh semangat

Teman - teman dari duo suami muda ini binggung dengan perubahan sikap mereka dari jam setelah istirahat senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampan mereka berdua , bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal dingin Sekarang tersenyum hangat dan senyuman itu pun hanya untuk Sakura.

Jam Pulang sekolah

"Hinata kau pulang dengan Siapa?" tanya Neji dari bangkunya. karena jaraknya cukup dekat

"Dengan Naruto-kun , kami berempat mau jalan-jalan aku sudah ijin Tou-sama kok " jawab Hinata santai sambil menunjuk Sasuke Dan Sakura . dan lihatlah siswa yang ada kelas kaget dengan ucapan hinata . termasuk Shion dan Karin yang masih ada di kelas.

"oh Baiklah , hey rubah jaga adikku baik-baik awas kalau macam-macam padanya" kata Neji dengan berat hati dengan nada ancaman, karena dia tidak mau merusak suasana hati Hinata

teman-teman mereka binggung dengan keakrapan Hinata Naruto dan Sakura Sasuke .

"Sepertinya kalian sudah lama saling kenal yah?"tanya Ino penasaran

" yah , kami mamang sudah saling kenal bahkan sangat dekat" jawap Sakura Lantang sambil memperhatikan gadis Rambut merah yang ada di dan Hinata sudah tahu kalu suami mereka di sukai bahkan di gilai oleh dua wanita depannya itu. yaa siap lagi yang melaporkannya kalau bukan tim mata-mata.

"Pantas saja tadi ku lihat kalian tadi ke atap sekolah"; ucap Sai sambil manggut-manggut. Yang dia tahu atap itu tempat favorite Naruto dan Sasuke.

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu , ayo teme, Sakura. Jaa".ajak Naruto Sambil Mengandeng Tangan Hinata dan pamit pada teman-temannya.

" Ayo sayang". ajak Sakura pada Sasuke dengan mengapit mesra lengan tentu tak keberatan ,dia malah senang di panggil sayang oleh Sakura .Karin yang mendengar itu 'awas kau pinky aku kan mengambil Sasuke-kun darimu lihat saja nanti' batin Karin dan ia Menyeringai kejam

"wah bahkan mereka sudah sayang-sayangan, jangan-jangan mereka berdua lagi yang di tunggu oleh Naruto dan Sasuke?" tebak Temari

" hah merepotkan , itu urusan mereka , ayo pulang aku mengantuk" siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru . Dia yang 1Q 200 sudah tahu itu , dia hanya melihat tatapan Naruto dan Sasuke tadi pagi dia sudah melihat ada tatapan kerinduan didalamnya tapi seperti biasa dia tak mau ikut campur dengan hal yang merepotan seperti itu.

Diparkiran sekolah

"Hime kamu mau jalan-jalan kemana sayang?". tanya Naruto lembut ,sambil mengelus rambut mereka sedang Menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura

"ehmm kami mau kerumah mu" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum mengoda dan mencolek pipi Jadi gemas melihatnya

"Yah ampun kenapa ,Himeku ini jadi pinter mengoda begini sih"kata Naruto gemas ia menangkup pipi Hinata dan mencium kening Hinata

" N-nnaruto-kkun jangan begitu aku malu" Kata Hinata Sambil Melepaskan Tangan Naruto dari pipinya dan langsung menunduk

" hehehe habisnya kamu manis sekali sih" sela Naruto dengan cengirannya dan mengaruk tengkungnya yang tidak gatal itu

"Hoy Naruto tahu tempat dong kalau mau bermesraaan" kata Sakura saat dia dan Sasuka tiba di parkiran

" hehehe , Sudahlah ayo kita pulang aku sudah Lapar" ajak Naruto

mereka pulang dan sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau hampir satu sekolah melihat tindakan mereka tadi , apalagi kemesraan Naruto danHinata. jelas saja itu jam pulang sekolah. Sepertinya besok akan ada gosib hangat yang beredar.

.

.

.

TEBECE

* * *

Kenapa bisa update kilat..? yaa karena diriku sudah puntya filenya sampai chap...

Thank for read/review/folllow/favorite ;-)

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^..


	6. Our Wedding Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

 **No Flame**

* * *

.

.

 **KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE**

"Baiklah sekarang apa yang kalian ingin lakukan, dari tadi kalian hanya diam terus?" Tanya Naruto mulai geram Karena dari pulang sekolah Hinata dan Sakura hanya diam saat di tanya pun tak ada yang mau menjawab.

"Apa ada masalah ?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin pulang sekarang " jawap Sakura ketus dan langsung mengambil tasnya berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya dan pada Hinata," jaa Hinata" kata sakura lembut . Di balas dengan senyum dan anggukan oleh Hinata

Naruto dan Sasuke binggung dengan sikap keduanya yang beruba-ubah

"Kami pulang Dobe , Hinata" pamit Sasuke dan berlari kecil mengejar Sakura yang berjalan cepat keluar rumah.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke di samping mobil

"Cepat Sasuke-kun aku sudah lelah" kata Sakura Sebal ,semetara Sasuke berlari kecil menuju mobil

Sakura membanting pintu mobil agak keras , membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan sifat Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa Sakura, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke. sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura

Sakura tak menjawap ,Dia malah menutup matanya dan memelingkan wajah ke ke samping menghadap Jendela mobil.

Sasuke menghela napas sementara Sasuka hanya tersenyum kecil

.

.

"Hinata-Hime kamu mau jalan-jalan apa kamu mau langsung pulang?" tanya Naruto hati-hati

Hinata menatap tak suka pada Naruto,Dia langsung meletakan majalah yang dia baca tadi dengan kasar di atasmeja , Naruto kaget melihatnya.

"Jadi Naruto-kun tak Suka aku berada disini , baiklah kalau begitu aku mau pulang sendiri ,maaf menggangu mu" kata Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sambil berdiri untuk pulang

" Eh bukan itu maksudku , ku senang kau di sini ,ini juga rumahmu kan " kata Naruto menahan dan mengenggam tangan hinata

"ku pikir kau bosan dirumah , lagi pula sudah lama kan kamu ngak jalan-jalan di Konoha..." kata Naruto menerangkan maksudnya

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur" potong Hinata kesal dan berbalik , berjalan menuju tangga. Naruto hanya cenggo melihat sikap Hinata.

Hinata menuju kamar Naruto, begitu masuk

"Tidak ada yang berubah" Gumannya berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggiran kasur menandangi foto pernikahan mereka di dinding Membaringkan tubuhnya dan menghirup aroma Naruto di bantal.

tak lama kemudian Naruto masuk ke kamar dan duduk disamping Hinata

"lebih baik kamu bersih-bersih dan ganti baju dulu sebelum tidur ,supaya kamu lebih nyaman tidurnya" kata Naruto lembut sambil mengusap pipi Hinata

"baiklah" kata Hinata dengan suara serak berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi

"Baju mu ada di walk-in Closet dan masih di tempat yang sama" kata Naruto dan sambil menunggu Hinata Mandi dia bermain game di Hpnya dia duduk di sofa.

Hinata memilih berendam karena badannya sangat leleh mungkin merendan air hangat membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

.

.

Sesampainya di Kediaman Haruno, Sakura langsung naik ke kamarnya Sasuke mengikutinya

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke geram dari tadi dia di acuhkan

"Aku hanya ingin tidur" sakura berkata pelan dan di masuk ke kamar mandi , Sasuke melihat-lihat kamar Sakura tak ada yang berubah dari desain kamar itu masih dengan warna dominasi pink dan foto-foto mereka berempat.

Sakura keluar kamar mandi ,sudah berganti pakaian rumahan, dia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya , Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura dan sekarang dia duduk di sebelah sakura berbaring

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau bicara , lebih baik aku pulang sepertinya kau tak suka aku disini" kata sasuke datar dan berdiri untuk pulang,tapi ada tangan yang menahannya

"kalau kau selangkah saja keluar dari kamar ini jangan pernah kau masuk lagi" kata Sakura yang sudah hampir menangis

"hey sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap tangan Sakura

"Aaaku... akuu.."

"Apa?"

"saat pertama bertemu, kau tadi disekolah kau bersikap biasa saja padaku , apa kau tak merindukan aku?" kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah

"tentu saja aku rindu padamu " kata Sasuke ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sakura dan merengkuh tubuh Sakura

"ku hanya terkejut kau muncul tiba-tiba , apalagi sudah dua minggu kami tak memdapatkan video dari kalian , membuatku kami cemas , dan tadi pagi aku binggung mau bersikap seperti apa " jelas Sasuke, dia mengecup kening Sakura

"Tadaima Sasuke-kun" kata sakura sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Sasuke

"Okaeri My Wife" Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura melepaskan segala kerinduannya selama ini

"aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Begitu juga dengan ku, aku lebih merindukanmu , dan jangan pergi lagi " kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dia menyadarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala tidur sambil berpelukan erat.

.

.

Setelah selesai berendam, 20 menit Hinata habiskan untuk merendam , di masuk ke keluar kamar mandi dan memdapati Naruto Sudah terlelap di kasurnya, Hinata masuk ke walk-in closet Naruto dan berganti pakaian, dia lebih memilih memakai baju Naruto. memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata sejak dulu ,dia sering memakai baju Naruto kalau dia sedang menginap di rumah Naruto saat sebelum Menikah.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan berbaring di sampingnya

"Dia tak pernah berubah" Guman Hinata sambil tersenyum mengusap pelan rambut Naruto, Naruto tidur masih dengan seragam sekolah, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Naruto sejak dulu, walaupun di tegur dia tak pernah mendengarkannya.

"aku memang tak pernah berubah Hime, aku masih Naruto-kun mu yang dulu" kata Naruto pelan dia sambil mengitip sedikit.

"maaf aku membanggunkanmu"

"tidak aku memang belum tidur ,aku menunggu istriku yang manis ini" kata Naruto Dia mengelus pipi gembil Hinata

"Aku sangat merindukan mu Hinata-Chan" kata Naruto memeluk Hinata seperti takut Hinata pergi

"Aku juga Merindukan mu Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata dengan mata-berkaca-kaca

Naruto mengankat dagu Hinata

"Jangan pergi lagi Hime, aku tak mau berpisah dengan mu lagi " kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata intens , yang ditatap seperti nya sudah tahu tujuan suaminya ini, wajah Hinata sudah mulai memerah, Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis hinata, awalnya hanya menempel tapi lama kelamaan mereka saling melumat dan menuntut ,Hinata mengalungkan Tangannya di leher naruto dan Naruto menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam Ciuman mereka ,saling melampiaskan kerinduan yang mereka pendam 2 tahun ini.

Tapi mereka tak melewati batas dan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' hanya sebatas pelukan dan ciuman.

.

.

.

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA DI SEKOLAH**

Beredar gosib bahwa 2 murid baru di kelas XIIA-1 mengoda 2 Pangeran tampan di kelas tersebut.

Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa 2 gadis pindahan Jerman itu Sudah biasa gonta -ganti pasangan , keluar masuk hotel dengan pria-pria. incaran mereka sekarang yaitu Naruto dan lagi 2 gadis ini sering pergi ke diskotik dengan pakaian seksi.

Dua mobil sport mewah biru dan orange memasuki kawasan Sekolah. di mobil biru turunlah Sasuke dan Sakura dan di mobil yang satunya Hinata dan Naruto

Siswa-siswa sekolah menatap tak suka pada dua gadis ini, padahal kemarin mereka menatap Sakura dan Hinata dengan tatapan memuja dan kagum

"kenapa mereka melihat aku seperti itu Sasuke-kun"tanya Sakura

"Biarkan saja mereka hanya sirik, ayo ke kelas"ajak Sasuke dan dia mengengam tangan Sakura da berjalan menuju kelas di ikuti Pasangan NaruHina. Naruto dia tak segan segan merangkul pinggang Hinata tak mempedulikan tatapan protes istrinya. Hinata menurunkan tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya dan mengaitkan tangan mereka.

"Begini lebih baik Naruto -kun" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah

"Baiklah"Naruto menuruti saja kata Hinata dan mereka berjalan di koridor selokah menuju kelas XII A-1 di lantai 3 dan masih dengan tatapan tidak suka oleh siswa-siswa KIHS.

begitu juga di kelas mereka ditatap aneh oleh teman kelas mereka ,kecuali teman-teman Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berjalan di ke tempat duduk. tapi..

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" kata Shion dengan senyum manis dibuat-buat

"ohayou " jawab Naruto Datar dan menatap sekilas pada Shion. Hinata biasa-biasa saja

"Narr.."Shion memangil Naruto tapi terputus karena

"Ayo kita duduk Naruto-kun" potong Hinata cepat dan sedikit menekan saat memangil nama Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah duduk di kursi mereka. Shion mendecih tak suka dan dia melirik Karin memberikan kode. karin hanya menggaguk dan entah apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"Sakura apa kau sudah mendengar gosip pagi ini?" tanya ino antusias dari kursinya yang ada di samping sakura

"dia bukan tukang gosip seperti mu ino" sela Temari santai yang duduk di kursi sai , karena Sai belum datang

"aku hanya bertanya Temari-chan" kata ino dengan senyum.

"Memang gosip apa" tanya Sakura Penasaran

"Gosip tentang Kau dan Hinata" jawap Ino santai

"Tapi ku tak percaya dengan gosip itu" lanjut Tenten

"kenapa Hinata dan Sakura ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran ,dari tadi dia dan Sasuke juga penasaran dengan gosip yang di bicarakan Ino.

" Baiklah , Gosip Kalau Hinata dan Sakura itu suka gonta-ganti pria, sering ke diskotik dengan memakai pakaian seksi bahkan katanya kalian sering pergi ke hotel" ucap Ino

hening tapi beberapa detik kemudian

"hahahahahahahaha" Hinata Naruto dan Sakura Sasuke malah tertawa. Bahkan Sasuke pun tertawa

semua orang yang ada di kelas binggung melihat Hinata Naruto dan Sakura Sasuke hanya tertawa memang apa yang lucu dengan gosip tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa, kalian harusnya marah?" tanya Ino binggung

" Begini sebe..."

"teeetttt" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena bel selolah tanda pelajaran pertama di mulai

"Nanti kami jelaskan jam istirahat sekaligus kami traktir kalian di kantin " jawab Sakura

"Ok" jawab Mereka kompak

'ddrrt' sms Masuk ke ponsel naruto

 **From : Neji**

'cari tahu siapa penyebar gosip itu'

 **To: Neji**

'tanpa kau minta pun aku dan Sasuke akan melakukannya '

 **From : Neji**

'Beri mereka pelajaran'

"Siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya melihat Naruto Membaca pesan Sambil tersenyum

"kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Hime , jangan cemburu begitu ,baca saja sendiri" kata Naruto memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata sambil terkekeh kecil melihat Wajah Hinata yang penasaran dan sedikit cemberut

"Aku tidak cemburu" kata Hinata sebal sambil mengambil ponsel Naruto dan dia membaca pesan tersebut dia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Naruto

"masih cemburu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah mengoda dan menarik tangan Hinata

"aku tidak cemburu Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata kesal pada Naruto

"ia ia , jangan marah" kata Naruto lembut Sambil mengusap lembut tangan Hinata yang ada di pangkuannya. Hinata tersenyum dengan perlakuan Naruto itu

Shion yang lagi-lagi melihat pemandangan itu makin kesal dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata

Guru masuk dan pelajaran pun di mulai

.

.

Jam istirahat di kantin sekolah

Mereka bersepuluh duduk di kantin sambil makan siang

"sekarang jelaskan semuanya pada kami , sekarang kitakan sudah berteman jadi kami juga berhak tahu tentang kalian berdua dan apa hubungan kalian dengan Naruto dan Sasuke ,kalian tampak dekat dan sudah saling kenal satu sama lain dan kalian seperti orang pacaran" kata Ino panjang lebar minta penjelasan.

"Jadi yang pertama kenapa kami tertawa dengan gosip tersebut karena, hemm aku dan Hinata itu sebenarnya Sekolah di Jerman adalah Sekolah Khusus Putri dan kami hanya pulang tiap hari Sabtu dan Hari minggu sore kami sudah kembali ke Asrama, Dirumah pun kami tinggal dirumah Tsunade Baa-san ,neneknya Naruto yang sangat Displin, berpakaian di rumah pun kami harus dengan pakaian sopan kami tidak boleh keluar Sendiri Harus dengan pengawal, itupun Kami keluar Hanya untuk membeli keperluan sekolah saja, sedangkan keperluan kami yang lainya sudah di siapkan oleh Neneknya Naruto ataupun ada acara Sekolah dan acara perusahan di hotel tapi dengan penjagaan ketat , jadi di bagian mana Aku dan Hinata pergi ke diskotik? " jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum Geli

yang mendengarnya penjelasan Sakura hanya cengo

" ya ampun Ternyata seperti itu"ucap ino sambil menganguk-anguk

"kalian bahkan tinggal di rumah Neneknya Naruto, sebenarnya apa buhungan kalian sih?" tutur Temari yang penarasan.

"Baiklah sekarang Aku saja yang menjelaskan"lanjut Naruto

"Sebenarnya kami berempat ini sudah berteman sejak kecil,sedari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah dasar bersekolah di tempat yang sama , tapi saat junior high, Hinata dan Sakura di sekolahkan khusus putri ,Aku dan Teme di sekolah campuran dan bertemu kalian semua, Masuk High School kami di masukan di KIHS dan Hinata Dan Sakura tetap melajutkan sekolah DI Sekolah Khusus putri dan saat kelas X Hinata dan Sakura di pindahkan di Jerman. Dan Hubungan Kami.." kata Naruto menjelaskan pada Teman-temannya yang antusias mendengarkan cerita naruto, Shikamaru yang biasanya tidur kiti menatap Naruto dengan penasaran, Neji yang sudah tahu jalan ceritanya sibuk memainkan game di ponselnya sambil menyesap jusnya

"apa hubungan kalian?" kata Shikamaru menanggapi .teman-temannya langsung menatap Shikamaru tak percaya, karena baru kali ini dia ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan yang selalu di bilangnya merepotkan.

"Hubungan kami.." kata Naruto

"Aku dan Naruto-kun SUDAH TUNANGAN" potong Hinata lantang. 'kau sudah kalah'iner Hinata penuh kemenangan Dia mengatakan itu karena ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin dan Shion

"uuhuhukk" seseorang tersedak. Shion kaget setengah mati mendengarnya

Naruto memandang kagum pada hinata yang sudah lebih berani. teman-temannya kaget mendengar penuturan Hinata

"Dan Kau dan Sasuke ?" tanya Sai, dia juga ingin tahu

"Aku adalah... CALON ISTRI Sasuke-kun" kata sakura penuh penekanan, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangukan kepalanya,saat teman-temannya menatapnya

"Dan orang tua kami berempat sudah merestui hubungan kami sejak awal kami pacaran" lanjut Sakura banggah

'sekarang rasakan rambut merah aneh, aku sepuluh langka di depanmu' iner Sakura penuh kemenangan karena dia juga tahu kalau gadis itu mengikuti mereka sejak dari kelas tadi. Karin yang mendengarnya Langsung lemas dan pingsan tapi Naruto dan kawan-kawan tak peduli Karin Dibawa ke UKS oleh murid-murid yang lain.

"wahh pantas saja Naruto dan Sasuke Selalu menolak jika ada yang menyatakan perasaan pada mereka , sampai primadona sekolah pun mereka tolak, ternyata mereka sudah punya calon istri" kata Ino sambil menerawang kejadian saat Naruto dan Sasuke Menolak gadis-gadis cantik yang menyatakan perasaan mereka.

"Apakah Hinata dan Sakura yang kalian maksud?" tanya Ino memastikan

"sudah Jelaskan" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan sambil merangkul Pundak Istri masing-masing

"Kami, Maksudnya apa?"tanya Hinata menatap Naruto

" begini setiap kali kami menanyakan atau ada gadis yang menyatakan perasaan pada mereka berdua, mereka selalu menjawab **'aku sedang menunggu seseorang'** " kata Ino

"ohh begitu, kalau mereka berdua sampai selingkuh, mereka berdua akan tahu akibatnya, mungkin mereka akan di ungsikan keanta-branta hahaha" ucap Sakura dengan tertawa pelan menatap Sasuke

"Hn. Kami setia menunggu kalian berdua" kata Sasuke sambil Mengacak pelan Rambut Sakura

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Tenten

"Sejak Kami Junior High jadi sudah 5 tahun lebih" Jawap Sasuke datar

"Wah sudah lama sekali yah pantas saja kalian sudah di restui" ucap Tenten kagum

"Kami bahkan sudah menikah" unjar Naruto pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Oleh semua ,Sakura,Hinata,Neji menatap tajam pada naruto

" Kalian sudah menikah?" tanya Sai sambil menatap Naruto

"ehh ehmm Maksud ku Sudah Akan menikah setelah Lulus nanti" Kata Naruto cepat meralat ucapannya tapi

"Ayo ke kelas sentar lagi bell masuk" kata Neji Memotong percakapan mereka agar tak mengorek informasi lebih lagi akan perkataan Naruto berdiri sambil menarik tangan Tenten pelan

"Dasar Naruto bodoh" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dan berjalan mengikuti teman-teman yang lain

"Rasakan" tambah Sasuke

" aduuh ittaii" Naruto meringis mengusap kepalanya

"Naruto-kun sih Berbicara sembarangan" kata Hinata sambil ikut Mengusap kepala Naruto

"Sakit Hime-chan"Rengek Naruto dengan wajah penuh kesakitan menyadarkan kepalanya di dada hinata

"hahh ayo kita kekelas" Hinata hanya menghela napas, dia tahu Naruto cuma pura-pura dan meninggalkan Naruto yang Masih duduk memengangi kepala kuningnya

"Hei Hime tunggu" kata naruto sambil berlari kecil mengejar Hinata yang sudah di depan dan langsung Mengengam tangan Hinata, Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

Sementara di UKS 2 siswa yang tadi menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Teman-temannya ada yang belum sadar dari pingsannya, ada yang melamun meratapi Nasibnya yang sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

.

.

 **Seminggu kemudian**

Kabar mengenai Hubungan Sasuke Sakura dan Naruto Hinata sudah beredar luas dan sekarang mereka sudah tahu kenapa Mereka begitu dekat.

Setelah selesai jam olahraga

"Dobe kau Sudah tahu Siapa penyebar gosip itu?" tanya Sasuke sambi memakai seragam sekolahnya

" hmm Sudah, Karin dan Shion pelakunya" jawap Naruto santai

Gosip itu memang sudah tak terdengar lagi seminggu ini tapi mereka tetap akan memintah penjelasan pada morng yang menyebarkan gosib apa maksud dan tujuan mereka.

"Besok kita minta mereka menjelaskan maksud mereka menyebarkan gosib murahan itu" kata Sasuke sambil keluar dari ruang ganti di ikuti Naruto dibelakangnya

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^


	7. Our Wedding Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

"..psstt jangan harap Fic ini bebas typo yaa... *_^ ..."

 **No Flame**

* * *

.

.

.

 **MEETING ROOM NAMIKAZE CORP**

"Fugaku bagaimana apakah kau sudah menentukan di mana tempatnya, apakah tempat mereka di gedung yang sama? aku ingin melihat mereka mandiri tanpa topangan dari keluarga besar apalagi mereka tinggal 3 bulan lagi akan lulus dan masuk universitas" ucap Minato

" Hn. ku sudah dapat tempatnya dan kami juga berharap yang sama denganmu Minato mereka dari kecil sudah biasa hidup mewah" jawap Fugaku

"Ia. Kurasa mereka harus tahu bagaimana hidup susah , bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang, Apalagi mereka sudah di berikan tanggung jawap yang besar." lanjut Kishazi

"Kita hanya harus memantau mereka dari jauh, dan Kalau untuk masuk universitas semuanya sudah ku urus jadi mereka tinggal masuk saja." kata Hiashi

" Baiklah berarti semuanya sudah setuju?" tanya Minato

" maaf sebelumnya , apa harus dengan cara ini kita mendidik mereka?" tanya Sasori yang kurang yakin dengan rencana para orang tua,sebenarnya dia mengingat sang adik kesayangan.

"Menurut ku ini ide yang bagus karena mereka belum pernah merasakan kehidupan yang susah sejak lahir, kau sendiri juga sudah merasakannya bukan? dan sekarang kau tahu manfaatnya pada dirimu yang sekarang kan, jadi aku juga penasaran bagaimana 2 adik laki-lakiku itu hidup pas-passan. apa mereka bisa bertahan tanpa bergelimang harta?" Sanggah Itachi pada Sasori sambil menerawang kehiduapan Naruto apalagi sasuke yang menurutnya Sangat manja

" Cih aku hanya memikirkan nasib adik manisku yang hidup dengan adikmu yang manja itu" sela Sasori dengan nada tidak suka

yang ada di ruangan itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasori yang penyakitnya mulai kumat lagi. Sasori hanya mendengus melihat mereka tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengintrogasi Shion dan Karin,Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke kelas, mereka berdua menjelaskan hubungan mereka dengan Hinata dan Sakura. Dan meminta mereka agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada kedua gadis mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke mengancam Shion dan Karin dengan segala kekuasaan yang mereka punya untuk tidak ikut campur dan tidak menganggu hubungan mereka,ciutlah nyali Shion Karin padahal mereka ingin sekalii mengerjai 2 gadis itu tapi lebih baik mereka menyerah jika harus di hadapkan dengan 4 keluarga yang mempunyai kekuasaan tinggih, Entah apa yang di katakan Naruto dan Sasuke pada 2 gadis cantik yang tergila-gila pada mereka ini.

"Dari mana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada curiga dia melipat tangganya di dada

" ah tadi aku dan Dobe ada urusan dengan Kakashi-sensei membahas tentang ujian untuk kau dan Hinata, kalian kan baru masuk jadi Kakashi-sensei memberikan ini untuk kalian sebagai reverensi ujian kalian ." jawab Sasuke dengan nada meyakinkan dan meletakan buku-buku pelajaran di meja Sakura

"Ohhh Aku kira kalian kalian bertemu dengan 2 gadis itu" kata sakura santai dan menukjuk 2 gadis di depan dengan dagunya

Naruto dan Sasuke spontan menegok ke depan

"hahahaha mana mungkin" Sasuke hanya tertawa paksa sambil menyikut Naruto hanya diam saja

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan ayo duduk sebentar lagi sensei datang" sela dan Sakura tahu kalau kedua suami mereka .Tadi mereka mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Sakura hanya kesal karena mereka berbohong

"dasar pembohong" unjar Sakura pada Sasuke

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke lembut

Sakura hanya cuek seolah tak ada yang memanggilnya

"Sakuraku..."panggil Sasuke dengan nada lembut mengoda

Sakura tak meresponya

"Hinata-Chan apa kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf yah Hime-sama" tanya Naruto dengan tampang memelas dan menangkupkan tangganya

"Aku tidak marah Naruto-kun , tapi lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi" Jawab Hinata dia tahu alasan mereka menemui Shion Dan Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke yang di masih mencoba minta maaf pada Sakura

"Hinata kenapa Kau tidak marah pada si Dobe ini, dia juga kan ikut bertemu mereka?" Tanya Sasuke sewot

Hinata menghadap ke belakang

"Kenapa Kau sewot begitu teme?" Tanya Naruto tak suka

"Sasuke-kun tadi yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura-chan kamu kan, jadi tadi siapa yang bohong ? Dan lagi pula Naruto-kun sudah minta maaf padaku. Dan dia tidak menyangkal Kalau kalian bertemu Shion Dan Karin" ucap Hinata panjang lebar

Sasuke tak mampu berkata lagI

'Sialan Kau dobe' iner sasuke berteriak tak terima

'drrttt'

"moshi-moshi Tou-sama" jawap Naruto

"..."

"Hai aku mengerti" jawap Naruto

"Siapa Naruto-kun?"

"Tou-sama , Tou-sama dia menyuruh kita berdua makan siang di rumah"

" ohh ok.." Jawab Hinata tersenyum

.

.

 **Kediaman Namikase**

Keluarga Namikaze berkumpul di ruang keluarga

"Naruto dan Hinata bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian" tanya Minato

"Aku seperti biasa saja tapi Hinata harus mengejar beberapa mata pelajaran , karena pelajaran Hinata di Jerman dan KIHS berbeda sedikit ,jadi dia harus mengikuti beberapa pelajaran tambahan." jawab Naruto

" ohh. Begitu, kau harus menemaninya belajar Naruto" kata Minato. Naruto hanya menganguk

"Hinata-chan, Kau dan Naruto kan sudah menikah jadi tak baik kalau kau dan Naruto terus tinggal terpisah, jadi Kami dan orang tuamu Sudah Sepakat mulai sekarang kamu akan tinggal di sini" ucap Kushina

" Bagaimana kau setuju kan Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina

"Hai Kaa-san aku setuju." jawap Hinata Merona

Naruto jangan di tanya lagi dia senang setengah mati tapi dia hanya diam mendengarnya

"Naruto apa kau tidak senang Hinata tinggal disini?" tanya Minato saat melihat Naruto Hanya diam

"ehh tentu saja aku senang" Jawap Naruto panik dengan setenggah berteriak

Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingga Naruto

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah mu Hime , untuk berkem..." kata naruto tapi

"Tidak usah Semua barang Hinata sudah di letakkan rapih di kamar kalian" potong Kushina

"Siapa yang membawanya Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata

"Ibumu dan beberapa maid" jawap Kushina

"Lebih baik sekarang kalian ganti baju dulu" pintah Minato

"Hai Tou-sama"

.

.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang langsung setuju pindah di rumah suaminya. Sakura belum mau lebih tepatnya dia belum bisa berpisah dengan orang tuanya, Sasuke harus merayu setengah mati dan akhirnya Sakura mau ikut.

Tiba di kediamaan Uchiha Sakura masih diam " Saku kalau memasang wajah seperti itu , kau akan membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san berpikir kau tak suka tinggal di sini" kata Sasuke dingin. Sakura turun dari mobil dan ada beberapa pelayan yang datang dan membawa barang Sakura ke Kamar Sasuke

"Tadaima" Ucap Sakura Tersenyum tulus . wajahnya berbeda 180 derajat dari yang tadi

"okaeri Sakura-chan, Kaa-san sangat senang kau akhirnya tinggal disini Kaa-san jadi tidak kesepian lagi" ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk Sakura. Itachi dan kyuu mereka tinggal di rumah mereka memilih untuk hidup mandiri.

"ia, Kaa-san aku juga senang, nanti ajari aku memasak yah?" kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga

"Aneh skali tadi dia seperti baju kusut" Sasuke menggerutu kesal melihat perubahan Sakura

Malam Tiba

Sakura sedang belajar di meja belajar Sasuke "Sasuke-kun ajari aku soal yang ini aku kurang paham" kata Sakura sambil menatap bingung soal tentang manajemen Bisnis.

Sasuke tidak mendengar Sakura karena dia sedang asik bermain yang melihat Sasuke tidak beranjak dari duduknya. Sasuke duduk di karpet samping Sakura. Sementara Sakura duduk di kursi." Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun-...SASUKkEE-KUUNN" Awalnya Sakura memangil Sasuke pelan tapi karena kesal yang di panggil tak menyahut malah asik dengan psnya akhirnya Sakura berteriak

"Sakura kenapa kau berteriak" unjar Sasuke kesal karena kaget

"ahh lihat aku kalah kan" lanjut Sasuke kesal dan membanting pelan stiknya

"salah siapa hahh, makanya kalau di panggil dengar, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak mendengarnya" kata sakura setenggah berteriak dan melebih-lebihkan

"kau hanya memangilku sekali dan itu pun berteriak Sakura" unjar Sasuke kesal dan berdiri menghadap Sakura

"huhh bagaimana kau bisa mendengarnya kau terlau asik bermain, sudah lebih baik aku tidur, Mungkin besok Naruto bisa membantuku" kata Sakura dan naik ke tempat tidur

"Membantu apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke binggung dan matanya terarah ke meja belajar dan menatap buku sakura 'oh' mulut Sasuke barguman

" di bagian mana yang kau tak mengerti ?" tanya Sasuke dan melihat soal yang ada di buku Sakura

"Tanya kan saja pada psmu itu" jawab Sakura dan memungguni Sasuke

"Sakura ayo aku ajari" ujar Sasuke lembut

"Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...haahh" Sakura tak merespon Panggilan Sasuke. Sasuke meletakan buku itu di atas meja dan ikut berbaring di samping Sakura

"Maaf yah.. Oyasumi Saki" kata Sasuke pelan dia mengecup kepala pink istri nya, sasuke menyisipkan tangan nya di leher sakura dan menjadikan tanganya sebagai bantal Sakura dan tidur sambil memeluk isrtinya dari belakang, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyamankan diri di pelukan suaminya

.

,

"Naruto-kun bisakah kau tidur sekarang?" tanya Hinata

"Sebentar lagi Hime, ini lagi seru" jawap Naruto yang sedang nonton Film di kamar mereka

"Kalau Naruto-kun tidak mematikan tvnya dalam 30 detik, aku akan tidur di kamar Nee-san" ancam hinata

" ehhh baiklah,baiklah kau menang Hime-sama" Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mematikan tvnya

" kita tidur... hoaamm aku sudah sangat mengantuk" kata Hinata senang sambil menguap dan naik ke tempat tidur

Naruto hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat hinata.

"Mau di peluk?" tawar Naruto membuka tangannya yang sudah tiduran

'bukk' Hinata melempar guling ke pelukan Naruto

"Peluk saja gulingmu itu" ucap Hinata yang sudah memejamkan matanya

"Maksudku kau yang mau ku peluk bukan guling" kata Naruto cemberut

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Naruto Menyeringai

"hahahahahahaha suudaah Narru hahhahaa gelii" tawa hinata. Naruto menghentikan aksinya

"Mau di peluk?" tanya Naruto Lagi

Hinata menatap suaminya dan tersenyum"Peluk" jawap Hinata dan langsung memeluk Naruto

"Oyasumi Istri manisku...Chuup" Naruto mencium pipi dan kening Hinata

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun" balas Hinata merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto yang semakin memerah karena di cium Naruto.

.

.

.

 **3 bulan Kemudian**

"YEHHHHH KITAAAAA LULUSSSSS" Siswa XII KIHS bersorak bahagia

"WAHH aakhirnya kita lulus" teriak Ino senang

"Kalian akan melanjutkan kulia di mana?" Tanya tenten

"Kohona Hidden Intl University" Jawap mereka serempak

"ehhh jaadi kita semua satu kampus,, wahh senangnya" kata Sakura senang

mereka menganguk dan tersenyum karena masih bisa bersama-sama lagi mereka semua sudah satu sekolah sejak Junior high kecuali Hinata dan Sakura.

 **Kantor Uchiha Group**

"bagaimana kalian sudah siapkan semuanya? Mulai besok mereka akan tinggal disana" Fugaku bertanya pada kedua ayah muda yang ada di depannya

"Sudah Tou-sama, dan barang-barang mereka sudah kami kirim ke tempat itu." jawab Itachi

"Sasori kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

"Sudah Jii-san dan tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya saja.." Jawab Sasori menyerigai.

Naruto dan Sasuke tak tahu apa yang akan menimpah mereka besok hari

..

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hmm untuk typo bukan di sengaja atau author malas check kembali sebelum di publish tapi tak tahu kenapa typo akan kelihatan setelah diriku publish...

Thank you for reading...

Have A Good Day..

Ay*_^


	8. Our Wedding Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

"..psstt jangan harap Fic ini bebas typo yaa... *_^ ..."

 **No Flame**

* * *

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka disembunyikan bukan karena mereka masih di bangku sekolah apalagi sekarang sudah kuliah. Karena status orang tua merekalah maka pernikahan ini tidak di publikasikan.

Minato sebagai Gubernur Di konoha dan Fugaku Sebagai Kepala Kepolisian. Sementara Haruno Merupakan Pengusaha besar dan Hyuuga Sebagai kalangan bangsawan sekaligus pengusaha di kota tersebut. Jadi mereka menyembunyikan pernikahan menghindari apa yang telah terjadi pada Itachi Dan Kyuubi saat pernikahan mereka tersebar. Banyak yang menganggap itu adalah pernikahan politik untuk memperkuat kedudukan masing-masing. Padahal Itachi dan Kyuubi menikah Karena mereka saling mencintai, bukan karena di hanya itu banyak musuh mereka yang mengiginkan kejatuhan Minato dari Kursinya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang Cerah, tak perlu buru-buru bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah, masih ada dua bulan lagi mereka akan mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ke Universitas, dan mereka tak perlu repot mengurusnya toh orang tua merekalah yang akan mengatur segala keperluan masuk universitas dan untuk tes masuk tak perlu di ragukan mereka sudah lolos. Bukan karena kedudukan orang tua mereka tapi karena kecerdasan merekalah yang mempermudah mereka melakukan test masuk tak perlu dua kali test cukup tahap pertama mereka test sudah lolos dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Universitas elit dengan fasilitas terkemuka, kampus idaman , bahkan banyak mahasiswa dari kota besar lainnya datang ke Konoha untuk kuliah di situ . Biaya masuk pun tak sedikit tapi sesuai dengan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan.

.

.

 **RUANG KELUARGA NAMIKAZE**

"Ada apa Tou-san Mengumpulkan semua keluarga, Jangan bilang kalau Hinata dan Sakura akan di pindahkan lagi, Aku takkan setuju" Naruto berkata pada ayahnya sepertinya dia takut kejadian dua tahun lalu terjadi lagi.

"Biarkan Ayahmu berbicara dulu Naruto" sela Kushina

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan Aku sampaikan pada kalian berdua,Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang kalian sudah akan masuk ke Universitas dan kalian juga sudah menikah, sudah mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar, kalian bukan lagi remaja yang bisa melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan, pergi kemanapun kalian mau, menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting, melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan, Kalian sudah memiliki Hinata dan Sakura sebagai tanggung jawab kalian, Untuk itu kami ingin kalian Mulai belajar bagaimana mencari uang sendiri." Jelas Minato

"Maksud Tou-sama Kami harus berkerja Lalu bagimana dengan Kuliah Kami?" tanya Naruto terkejut

"kalian tetap akan kuliah dan untuk biaya kuliah kalian tetap akan di tanggung keluarga, hanya untuk keperluan rumah tangga kalian saja kalian berkerja dan tenang saja tempat kalian berkerja sudah kami sediakan." Jelas Minato

"Kalian sudah dewasa dan sekarang saatnya kalian tunjukan bahwa kalian dapat berdiri sendiri" Sambung Fugaku datar dan tenang

"Naruto dan Sasuke akan berkerja part time di perusahaan cabang konoha dan Hinata Dan Sakura tetap berkuliah dan kalian berdua tak perlu berkerja gaji suami kalian lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian dan untuk sementara kalian akan tinggal di apartment yang sudah kami sediakan" Kata Hiashi sambil menegok ke arah Putrinya dan Sakura

"Kami lakukan ini untuk kebaikan kalian, Sasori dan Itachi sudah merasakannya bahkan mereka tak kami berikan sepeserpun saat mereka meninggalkan rumah, mereka mencari kehidupan mereka sendiri dan lihatlah apa yang mereka capai sekarang, mereka bahkan mampu mendirikan perusahan mereka sendiri hanya dalam jangka waktu 7 tahun" Kishazi memberi pengertian pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasori dan Itachi bergabung mendirikan perusahaan, dari hasil kerja keras mereka selama 7 tahun, tapi mereka tetap menjalankan perusahaan keluarga masing-masing,dan istri mereka membuka usaha sendiri. Hana membuka butik sedangkan Kyuubi membuka Event organiser. selain itu mereka tetap mengurus anak-anak mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam mencerna setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh orang tua mereka'Kuliah-kerja-cari uang-tanggung jawap-istri-pindah rumah-apartment' itulah kata-kata yang berputar-putar bagai bintang di atas kepala mereka

Hinata dan Sakura saling berpegangan tangan seperti menunggu vonis hakin, mereka merasakan akan ada hal buruk akan terjadi nantinya. 'Tinggal berdua dengan Naruto-kun' Bhlusss wajah Hinata memerah seketika. 'Aku dan Sasuke-kun di Aparment berdua kyaaaa' iner Sakura bersorak senang, Sakura tersenyum merona membayangkannya

"Dan mulai hari ini kalian akan tinggal di apartment ini alamatnya .Jadi bagaimana kalian setuju?" tanya Minato sambil menyerakan kertas alamat apartment mereka

"Apa kalau kami tak setuju, kami tidak akan tinggal di aparment dan berkerja ?" Tanya Sasuke was-was

"tentu saja..."

"Setuju tidak setuju kalian harus tetap mau dan ingat kalian ini sudah menikah dan jangan pernah berperilaku sebagai anak muda" ucapan Fugaku di potong Hiashi dengan tegas

"Kami memang masih muda" Kata Naruto pelan dan sedikit nada kekesalan dan di sambut dengan tatapan mematikan dari sang mertua aka Hiashi, Naruto memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan, dia meringgis mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari ayah mertuanya.

"Pesan kami jaga baik-baik istri kalian, jangan pernah bermain tangan , membentak dengan suara tinggi, memaki ,istri kalian semarah apapun, jika kalian ada masalah bicarakanlah baik-baik . Mengerti" Lanjut Hiashi

"Ha'i Mengerti" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan pasrah sepertinya ini hal yang mengerikan yang pernah mereka bayangkan hanya menurut mereka loh

"Dan untuk Hinata dan Sakura kalian harus menurut pada suami kalian, Jangan pernah langsung kabur Dari rumah saat kalian bertengkar, jika suami kalian salah tegur jangan di marahi, dan Jadilah istri yang baik" Mikoto Menasehati

"ingat kalian sekarang adalah seorang istri jadi apapun yang kalian lakukan harus mendapatkan ijin dari Naruto dan Sasuke" Kata Haru ibu Hinata

"Dan Satu lagi ingat cepat berikan kami cucu" ucap Nyonya Haruno dengan nada mengoda

'Blusshhhh' wajah 4 pasutri muda ini merah bagai tomat

"I-Ibuu..." Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Aku juga ingin segera mengendong cucu, Kau juga kan Anata?" kata Nyonya Hyuga

" Hmm. yah karena kita saja yang belum punya cucu" jawab Hiashi tersenyum tipis membayangkannya

sontak wajah Hinata dan Naruto lebih merah, Hinata seperti merasakan ada Asap yang keluar dari telingganya

Para orang tua hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Anak-anak mereka

" oh yah satu lagi mobil sport kalian untuk sementara kami simpan, dan di ganti dengan mobil kantor" Tambah Minato santai

seluruh keluarga menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang hanya diam mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba 'Jreeenggg' otak Naruto dan Sasuke masih menganalisa kata-kata Minato barusan . belum hilang keterkejutan mereka dengan keputusan orang tua mereka tadi dan sekarang bagai di tersambar petir di siang bolong,,

'Mobil sport kalian untuk sementara di simpan' mobil kesayangan mereka

'Kurama'..'Susano' batin Naruto dan Sasuke 'DI SIMPAN'

Naruto dan Sasuke secepat kilat berlari ke garasi mobil samping kiri rumah Naruto

"TTTTIIIIIIDDDAAAAKKKKK" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak Histerisss yang mengelegarr begitu sampai di garasi mobil.

Sementara itu di Pelaku yang membawa kabur Mobil mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Itachi

Mereka membawa mobilnya ke rumah Sasori tepatnya di bagasi dan di letakan di ujung. Tak ada satupun dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang akan tahu mobilnya disana.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah meraka saat melihat kekasih mereka ini sudah hilang di garasi hahahahhaha" tawa itachi pecah karena tak ada satupun dari meraka yang boleh membawa mobil Sasuke menumpang saja harus dengan syarat apalagi membawanya.

"hahahaha Kau benar mereka pasti sedang menagis sekarang hahaahaha " Sasori menambahkan

"Pantas saja mereka sama tidak boleh siapapun membawa mobil ini lihatlah desainnya, mereka berdua ternyata punya selerah yang bagus" kata itachi sambil mengamati Desain luar dan dalam mobil

"Yah kau benar, berapa banyak mereka habiskan untuk mendesain mobil ini?" tanya Sasori

"Kalau kau tanya harga mobilnya pasti kutahu Harganya US$ 360.000 , tapi kalau desain luar dan dalamnya ku tak tahu pasti mungkin sekitar 5 juta yen"

"Astagaaa, Bahkan uang itu sudah bisa membangun satu perusahan" Sasori mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan harga mobil kedua adik mereka

"Maka dari itu aku ingin mereka pasti dapat lebih menghargai uang lagi" lanjut Itachi

Desain mobil Naruto dan Sasuke sangat mewah dan cool (bayangkan sendiri yah desainnya). Didalam mobil mereka ada gantungan foto istri masing-masing. Naruto dan Sasuke bilang itu adalah jimat mereka.

"Mereka menghamburkan uang percuma hanya untuk sebuah mobil, bagaimana mereka dapat menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai kepala keluarga dengan baik nantinya" pikir Sasori

Pasalnya Sasori dan Itachi adalah orang yang tak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang dan mobil mereka walaupun mewah tapi tak semahal mobil adik mereka ini.

" Kau tak akan tahu sebelum kau melihat perubahan besar mereka nanti" sela Itachi. Dia yakin adik-adiknya dapat berubah dan menjadi orang hebat

" yah kuharap begitu" Ucap Sasori sambil menutup mobil-mobil itu dengan kain hitam

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Kediamaan Namikase_**

Terlihat mobil sport dark blue masuk ke pekarangan Namikaze

" Saku kau masuk duluan yah aku parkir mobil dulu di bagasi" ucap Sasuke saat Sakura suda turun dari mobil. Sakura Hanya menganguk mengerti dan masuk kedalam Rumah. Sementara Sasuke menuju Garasi.

Sasuke selalu memakirkan mobil kesayangan itu di bagasi mobil tidak pernah di lapangan parkir kecuali waktu sekolah dulu, tapi saat pulang sekolah susanonya langsung di mandikannya sendiri.

Setelah itu Sasuke Turun dan berjalaan Keluar garasi tapi dia berhenti dan menghadap mobilnya dia menatap lekat mobil itu perasaannya tidak enak _'Tidak mungkin kan ada yang mencurinya disini. keamaannya sangat ketat bahkan semut yang lewatpun dapat terdeteksi'_ pikir Sasuke. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dia mengelengkan kepalanya mengenyakan pikiran buruk yang akan menimpah mobilnya.

.

.

 _ **Kamar Naruto**_

"Hime kau lihat Duplikat kunci Mobilku di laci ini?" Tanya Naruto Pada Hinata yang sedang menyisir rambut

"Aku tidak melihatnya, mungkin kau salah meletakannya"

"Aku tak pernah memindahkannya dar..."

'tok tok'

"Masuk" jawap hinata memotong perkataan ucapan Naruto

"Tuan, anda dan nyonya Ditunggu di ruang keluarga oleh Tuan Besar" kata Maid

"kami akan Segera turun" jawab Naruto

"Saya permisi dulu Tuan ,Nyonya " pamit maid dan menutup pintu kamar

"Ayo Naruto-kun" ajak Hinata dan berjalan keluar

"aku tak pernah memindahkan kunci kurama sama skali, apa aku lupa yah ahh Nanti saja kucari" Naruto berguman dan memandangi laci tempat kunci mobilnya

"Ayo cepat Naruto-kun" panggil Hinta saat sudah di depan pintu sementara Naruto Masih di depan Laci

"Ohh Ha'i " Kata Naruto dan berlari kecil. Dia menutup Pintu kamar dengan gerakan slow motion sambil memandangi laci tersebut 'Aneh' batin Naruto

Saat para orang tua sedang memberikan amanat pada Naruto dan dan Sasori melanjalankan Tugas mereka.

Mereka berhasil mendapatkan kunci merasa cukup aman mereka segera kegarasi dan mengambil mobil-mobil itu

"wahhh akhirnya aku dapat menyentuh Istri kedua Sasuke ini" Itachi bersorak ria karena Selama ini dia tak boleh menyentuh mobil itu secolekpun

"Ayo Itachi Sebelum mereka sadar" Sasori hanya mengeleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, seperti tak pernah melihat mobil sport saja. yah walaupun Sasori sempat speechless melihat interior mobil Naruto, Tapi dia sempat meresa aneh karena mau mobil itu Beraroma Lavender dan Saat melihat Foto yang tergantuk di mobil baru dia paham kenapa mobil itu beraroma lavender.

Itachi menempelkan sesuatu di tembok bagasi 'ini akan menyenangkan' batin Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"ok mari kita balapan Sasori, aku mau test kemampuanku membawah mobil sport apa masih sama dengan yang dulu" ajak Itachi

"Siapa Takut. ternyata sudah 8 tahun yah kita tak pernah menjamah mobil sport" kata Sasori sambil Masuk ke mobil Naruto

selang beberap detik 2 mobil itu sudah meluncur keluar kediaman Namikaze dengan Lancar

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

kembali pada Naruto Dan Sasuke

"AAANNNKKIII BAAKAAAA"Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak setelah menyadari siapa yang telah mencuri mobil kesayangan mereka

sebuah kertas tertempeldi dinding Garasi

 **" haii otouto ku tersayang jangan khawatir dengan Kurama dan Susano yah, kami sedang berkencan sekarang hahahaha love youuuu"**

 ** _Dengan penuh cinta_**

 ** _Dari Duo Aniki tertampan_**

 ** _untuk our lovely Otouto Naruto & Sasuke_**

Ditulis dikertas pink dengan background Hati dan cupid.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan gontai memasuki rumah dan langsung duduk lemas di sofa membayangkan mobil kesayangan mereka di bawa kabur entah kemana.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

just Info... Bisa Update cepat Karena Fic ini sudah ada File nya..

dan untuk This's Love.. ngak bisa janji kapan Update, maybe minggu ini kalau kerjaanku ngak banyak..

.

.

.

Thank you For support/ Reading/follow/Favorite/Review...

.

.

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^..


	9. Our Wedding Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : M ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

"..psstt jangan harap Fic ini bebas typo yaa... *_^ ..."

 **No Flame**

 **Peringatan : _Ada sedikit asem-asem yaa di chap ini jadi yang masih di bawah umur merem dulu bacanya hehehe ^,^_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **RUANG KERJA MINATO**

Minato duduk di kursi Kebesarannya dan Naruto duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut.

Setelah selesai drama pencurian Mobil Naruto dan Sasuke. Minato memanggil Naruto ke ruang kerjanya.

" Apa yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan?" Tanya Naruto

"Nak,Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan Tou-san katakan" Minato memberi jeda

"Kau mau tahu apa rahasia rumah tangga Tou-san Dan Kaa-san mu?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Ada 2 peraturan :  
Pertama: apapun yang terjadi Istri tak pernah salah  
Kedua: Jika istri salah kembali ke peraturan pertama."

"Itu sama saja mereka tak pernah salah" Naruto mendengus mendengar penjelasan ayahnya

"Hehehehe Itulah rahasia Tou-san untuk menaklukan Ibumu yang galak minta ampun itu"

"Apa benar Tou-san tak pernah marah pada Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit penasaran  
"Marah sih pernah tapi itu pun sudah lama,Apa kau pernah melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu bertengkar sambil berteriak-teriak?"Tanya Minato

"Hmm kalau Kaa-san yang berteriak-teriak sih sering tapi kalau Tou-san hmm sepertinya belum pernah" Kata Naruto sambil Menerawang

"Hahahha kau ini"

"Naruto, Apapun masalah rumah tangga kalian, sesalah apapun Hinata ,Semarah apapun Kau,jangan pernah kau membentak istrimu , Apalagi Meneriakinya, Karena Hati wanita itu sangat Rapuh, mereka akan menyimpan rasa sakit itu dan ada saatnya mereka yang akan meledak karena rasa sakit itu. Jadi apapun Masalah kalian Selesaikanlah sebelum Matahari terbenam,Tou-san yakin kau bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik."jelas Minato

"Aku semakin bangga padamu Tou-san"kata Naruto tulus Dan berjalan ke Meja Kerja Berdiri Dan merangkul calon penerusnya berpelukan

Taman belakang Namikase Mansion

"Sasuke Aku melakukan ini agar kau dapat memahami bagaimana caranya menghargai uang,bukan Dari jumlahnya tapi bagaimana cara mencarinya"

"Jangan pernah kau bermain tanggan,ataupun tidak pulang kerumah karena bertengkar...  
Jadilah suami yang baik" Lanjut Fugaku

Sasuke hanya mengganguk paham

"Buktikan kau bisa Nak" Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan lembut

"Tou-san Percaya padamu Nak"kata Fugaku tersenyum tulus Dan menepuk Pelan Bahu Sasuke dan masuk kedalam

Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat ayahnya pergi dan ia memegang bahu yang di tepuk Ayahnya tadi  
"Akan Ku buktikan Tou-san"guman Sasuke sambil tersenyum.  
Sasuke memang kurang berinteraksi dengan ayahnya karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang sangat menyita waktu, dan pada saat ayahnya berbicara padanya Sasuke merasa sangat senang.

Naruto Dan Sasuke bukanlah anak yang suka menghamburkan uang seperti berpesta,ke diskotik atau pun hang-out di Mall. Tapi Mereka berdua akan menghabiskan uang hanya untuk benda yang tidak penting,Contonya Mobil mahal mereka itu adalah hasil rengekan mereka. Naruto melakukan Apa saja untuk membujuk ibunya menyetujui membeli Mobil itu,tapi untunglah Ayahnya dapat membujuk ibunya itu entah apa Yang diberikan Ayahnya sehingga ibunya Luluh. Ayahnya sih tak masalah dengan harga Mobil itu karena memang dia sangat memanjakan Putranya itu. Sementara Sasuke awalnya ayahnya tak setuju karena Mobil itu menurutnya sangat mahal, tapi Sasuke tak habis akal saat dia mengatakan"Naruto saja di belikan oleh Minato Jii-san, Berarti aku kalah Dari Naruto" mendengar Anaknya kalah Fugaku langsung mengajak Sasuke ke showroom Mobil yang di maksud Sasuke. Sasuke menyerigai penuh kemenangan. Dia tahu kelemahan Ayahnya'Tidak mau kalah' Itachi yang ada di situ hanya mengelengkan kepala prihatin pada saat ayahnya pulang, dia memijit kepalanya karena harga Mobil anaknya.  
Bukan hanya mobil saja, tapi desain Mobil itu yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit,action figure yang harganya 1 action figure sama dengan sebulan gaji security di rumah,baju,parfum, Jam tangan Dan sepatu mereka dari brand ternama Hugo boss Dan sekawannya, Naruto Dan Sasuke sangat memperhatikan penampilan mereka luar dalam saat di rumah ataupun di luar, Mereka tak pernah ketinggalan info soal trend fashion ,belum lagi uang saku yang setaraf gaji sebulan 5 orang karyawan di kantor ayahnya. Itulah alasan orang tua mereka melakukan ini untuk merubah kebiasaan anak mereka. Padahal barang mereka sudah menumpuk di Walk-in closet masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _ **Distrik Senju, Apartment Senju**_

Distrik ini Terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha bagian Selatan, dekat dengan Kantor cabang tempat mereka berkerja nanti Dan hanya 30 menit menuju Universitas Konoha Hidden Intl University terletak di ujung kota konoha karena memang mengambil konsep alami supaya mahasiswanya mendapat suasana yang lebih nyaman.

"Apartment Senju?" Tanya Sakura

"Hahh mereka memang mengatur kita dengan baik" kata Naruto menghela napas.  
Apartment itu adalah milik Neneknya Naruto, Senju adalah Nama keluarga Yang di sandang Neneknya sebelum menikah dengan kakeknya. Apartment ini bukan apartment mewah seperti apartment Senju yang ada di pusat kota,ini hanya apartment biasa tapi tetap dengan konsep elegan dan hargannya pun terjangkaw.

"Mungkin berapa jumlah anak kita nanti,mereka juga akan menentukannya" Canda Sasuke sambil terkekeh kecil

Oh Dan lihatlah pipi dua istri muda itu sudah memerah layaknya tomat, mendengar Kata anak Dan anak itu di proses bukan dan caranya adalah aaww semakin membuat pipi dua istri muda ini seperti kepiting over cook.

"Ayo masuk aku sudah lelah" ucap Naruto sambil menarik kopernya dan milik Hinata.  
Perjalanan mereka dari pusat kota ke distrik senju ini di tempu dengan waktu 2 jam dengan kecepatan normal, belum di tambah dengan kemacetannya perjalanan mereka tadi sampai 3 jam setengah,Belum lagi dengan Mobil yang mereka pakai tak bisa di ajak balapan apalagi ada istrinya membuat Naruto Dan Sasuke merasa menaiki siput.

Mereka memasuki lobby apartment Dan melapor pada petugas, aparment ini penjagaannya ketat dan tak sembarangan orang yang masuk,harus di periksa dulu.  
Saat petugas apartment memeriksa dan melihat siapa penghuni baru apartment itu langsung kaget dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mempersilakan Cucu pemilik gedung itu masuk.

"Berapa no kamar kalian Sasuke?"tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah ada di lift

" 227 lantai 7. Kalian?"

"No.237 dilantai yang sama"jawap Naruto

Apartment ini berlantai 7 dengan jumlah 250 apartment.

Kamar Sasuke dan Sakura Belok ke kanan sedangkan arah kamar Naruto Hinata arah Kiri. Mereka pisah di depan lift dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

.

 _ **Apartment NaruHina**_

'Krieett'

"Cukup besar yah Naruto-kun"

"Ia lumayan, Untuk kita berdua"

Mereka Berdua masuk kedalam apartment ini ada ruang tamu cukup luas dengan 1 set sofa king , ruang santai/nonton, dapur dan ruang makan dan ada toilet dan tempat menjemur baju. Jangan lupa 1 kamar tidur lengkap toilet dalam.  
Naruto membereskan pakaian mereka Dan Hinata memasak makan siang.

"Naruto-k.." Panggilan hinata terhenti saat melihat suaminya tertidur tengkurap di kasur. Semua pakaian mereka sudah rapih, bahkan Peralatan make-up hinata sudah rapih di meja rias. Hinata melihat jam di atas Tv sudah pukul 01.40 pm.

"Naruto-kun bangun, ayo kita makan kamu pasti sangat laparkan" kata hinata sambil mengelus lembut rambut Naruto

"Hmm Hime-Sayang Aku lapar" rengek Naruto sambil mengusap matanya

"Ayo makan" ajak Hinata Dan Naruto memeluk hinata dari belakang, dagunya di letakan di bahu Hinata, mereka berjalan dengan posisi seperti itu,Hinata hanya terkekeh dengan sikap Naruto, ini kebiasaan Naruto kalau bangun tidur Dan langsung berjalan, Entah itu Ayah,Ibu,atau Kakaknya Naruto selalu seperti ini, sudah tahu kebiasaan Naruto ini karena jika dia berjalan sendiri dia akan menabrak apapun di depannya.

 _ **Aparment SasuSaku**_

Mereka berdua sudah membereskan semua barang mereka Baju dan semua barang bawaan mereka.

"Saku kau sudah selesai memasak? aku sudah sangat lapar" Tanya Sasuke dan duduk di meja makan

"Ia ini sudah selesai" Jawap Sakura dan membawa makan ke meja makan

"Aku hanya memasak ini, Sup tomat,ikan salmon dan Nasi" kata Sakura sambil mengisi Nasi pada mangkok Sasuke .

"Apapun yang kau masak aku menyukainya" Kata Sasuke sambil melahap makan siangnya

"hmm Sasuke-kun aku akan menjadi istri yang baik , Jaga aku yah" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan istrinya, dia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura dan berkata

" Kau memang istri yang baik , dan tentu aku akan menjagamu, sekarang makanlah" mereka Makan dalam diam tapi hangat.

 _ **Back to Apartment NaruHina**_

"Naruto -kun enak?"

"Sebenarnya..." Naruto meletakan sumpitnya dan menutup Mangkok dengan tangannya .Ia menatap Hinata yang ada di depannya

"Sebenarnya..." dia meminum air di gelas samping kanannya dan raut wajah Naruto seperti kecewa. Sementara Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya saat melihat ekpresi Kecewa Naruto

" masakan ku tak enak yah. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi Naruto-kun, a-aku akan belajar menjadi istri lebih baik lagi " kata Hinata pelan dan menunduk

"aku belum selesai berbicara Hinata" Kata Naruto tegas. Hinata langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan datar

"Gomen" sela Hinata matanya sudah mulai berair

"Sebenarnya.. Aku mau tambah.. Masakan mu lezat sekali" Teriak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan menyodorkan mangkuk pada hinata

"N-Naaruto-kun Mengerjaiku yah" kata Hinata lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang melihat Hinatanya hampir menangis langsung kelagapan.

Naruto berdiri dan pindah di samping Hinata dia mengelus kepala hinata dengan sayang " Sayang, Apapun masakan mu Tentu saja lezat, lihatlah Nasi nya sudah habis " Kata Naruto lembut dan menunjuk Mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong.

"Benarkah? " tanya Hinata memastikan

"Ia, Sungguh" jawap Naruto

"Aku Mencintaimu karena itu kamu Hinata,bukan apa yang ada padamu. Kamu mencintai aku apa adanya begitu pun aku mencintaimu, bagiku Kau adalah yang terbaik percaya dirilah Kau itu hebat" kata Naruto ia Menangkup pipi Hinata dan membelai pelan pipi Hinata. Naruto sangat paham sikap Hinata yang tidak percaya diri dia selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan Sakura ataupun perempuan lain yang terlihat begitu tangguh.

'cup' Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata cepat dan kembali ke tempatnya. Hinata jangan tanya lagi dia sudah merona karena ciuman kilat tadi

"Ciuman rasa ikan Goreng" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mengoda ke Hinata

"N-N Na aruto-kun mesum" pekik Hinata, wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto

" hehehe Aku mau tambah" Naruto hanya terkekeh dan memberikan mangkuknya pada hinata.

mereka melanjutkan makan mereka dengan tersenyum

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30PM

 _ **Apartment NaruHina**_

Dua sejoli ini sedang asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing Naruto sedang menonton. Hinata sedang asik melihat Desain-Desainnya waktu dai sekolah di jerman. Hinata sudah mengantuk padahal ini masih setengah delapan mungkin karena aktifitas hari ini yang cukup baanyak

"Kau sudah mengantuk Hime?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata duduk di sampingnya

"ia sedikit , Naruto-kun belum mengantuk?"

"Belum" Jawab Naruto

" Aku tidur duluan yah" kata Hinata dan berdiri dan menuju kamar

"Ehh kok?" Hinata merasa aneh kenapa tubuhnya melayang

"N-na-naruto-kun aku bisa jalan sendiri" kata hinata sedikit gagap karena malu. Naruto tak memperdulikan ucapan Hinta dan membawanya ke kamar mereka

Naruto mengendong tubuh Hinata ala Bridal Style

Tiba di kamar Naruto meletakan Hinata dengan hati- hati .Naruto langsung menyambar dan melahap bibir hinata dengan lebut, Hinata terhanyut dengan ciuman Naruto, Hinata merangkul leher Naruto dan memperdalam Ciuman mereka

"Sudah bolehkah?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata

"Aku milikmu Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata Lembut dan mengoda.

2 sejoli ini sudah melepas pakaian mereka

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hime" Kata Naruto Tulus

" Aku juga Sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata dan Membelai wajah Tan Naruto

Naruto Mencium Hinata mulai dari Kening, mata,pipi, bibir, rahang leher memberi kissmark, dada, dan sampai kebawah-bawahnya.

mereka sudah dua tahun lebih menikah tapi ini adalah malam pertama mereka

.

.

 **Apartment SasuSaku**

"Mmmm Ssaa-ssu ehmm Suudddahh" Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasuke yang sedang menciumnya dengan ciuman mematikan.

"hossh hossh hossh kamu mau jadi duda yah, aku tak bisa bernapas tahu" kata Sakura terengah-engah. Sasuke hanya terkekeh

Tadi saat dia selesai mandi Sasuke langsung mengendongnya dan di lemparkan pelan di kasur dan menindihnya langsung melahap bibir Sakura 5 menit ciuman itu tanpa henti Sakura yang kaget tak sempat mengumpulkan udara.

"Sasuke-kun a-aapa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke membuka baju mandinya

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik dengan gaya mengoda

"Ayo kita sempurna kan pernikahan kita sakura"  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura,Sasuke langsung melahap Sakura bagai Singa yang tidak di beri makan seminggu.

Sakura Hanya menerima dengan senang hati perlakuan Suaminya yang sudah mesum mode on.

"Ehmm Ss-ssaku-kun pelan-pelaan Aww pelan-pelan Baka sakit tahu" Sakura memukul kepala Sasuke dan menjambaknya pelan

"Uhhh Sakuraku ternyata agresif skali" Sasuke bukannya kesakitan karena pukulan Sakura dia Malah bertambah semangat mengoyang Sakura

"Sssassu..." Desah sakura

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sakura Dan Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Terimakasih untuk kritik dan Sarannya..

.

.

.

.

Thank you For support/ Reading/follow/Favorite/Review...

.

.

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^..


	10. Our Wedding Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : M ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

"..psstt jangan harap Fic ini bebas typo yaa... *_^ ..."

 **No Flame**

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepindahan mereka ke apartment, rumah tangga mereka masih adem ayem, walaupun kadang ada perdebatan-perdebatan kecil yang selalu di menagkan oleh pihak isri, sejauh ini tak ada yang yang berarti mengusik mereka. Dan tepat hari ini Sasuke dan Naruto Mulai berkerja di perusahaan Cabang. Mereka berdua hanya sebagai Karyawan biasa. Sasuke di Departemen Keuangan dan Naruto Di Department Pemasaran.

.

.

 **Apartment SasuSaku**

"Sasuke-kun sarapannya sudah siap" Ucap Sakura

"Hn" Guman Sasuke

.

.

 **Aperment** **NaruHina**

"Naruto-kun sini ku rapihkan dasi mu" kata Hinata dan merapikan dasi Naruto

"yap, Suamiku sudah tampan, ayo sarapan"

"hehehehe aku memang selalu tampan Istriku" Naruto dan Hinata Sarapan dengan penuh Kehangatan Cinta (alay)

Selesai sarapan Hinata mengantar Naruto di depan pintu apartment

"Naruto-kun ini bento mu" Hinata memberikan bento pada Naruto.

"Ia, Sayang Kalau Kau mau pergi ajak Sakura bersama mu, jangan keluar sendiri , tapi jangan pulang terlalu sore, jangan terlalu dekat dengan tetangga apalagi laki-laki, bilang kau sudah menikah, ingat pesan ku" Naruto berpidato pada Hinata

'Ini bukan pesan tapi perintah' batin Hinata

"...Hinata?"

"Eh ia Naruto-kun, hati-hati yah, Semangat " Hinata tersenyum Hangat pada Naruto

"Baiklah, Aku pergi.." pamit Naruto tapi belum beranjak dari depan pintu. Hinata sudah berbalik dan akan menutup pintu, tapi saat dia akan menutup pintu mendapati Naruto masih di depan pintu dengan wajah cemberut...

"Apa ada Naruto-kun, ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Hinata binggung

"Huhh masa itu saja kau lupa K-I-S-U nya mana?" Kata Nartuto mengeja dan menujuk bibirnya

"N-nnaru hmmpp" Hinata di bungkam ciuman singkat tapi padat oleh Naruto

"bye Hime-manisku" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Istrinya yang merona di depan pintu

.

.

 **Apartment SasuSaku**

"Saku kau jangan kemana-mana sendiri ajaklah Hinata bersama mu dan jangan sembarangan berkenalan dengan orang lain, apalagi itu laki-laki, tunjukan saja cincin pernikahan kita, " pinta Sasuke

"ia ia Suamiku" Sakura tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua tangan nya di leher Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Sakura.

 _'chup'_ dan ciuman panjang pun terjadi

 _'ting tong ting tong ting tong '_

bunyi bell apartment tak menghentikan kedua insan yang berciuman mesrah

 _'ting tong ting tong ting tong '_ bunyi bel semakin brutal

"chee menganggu saja " umpat Sasuke dan menghentikan ciumannya

"Ehmm Kau akan terlambat, kalau tidak berangkat sekarang Sasuke -kun" ucap Sakura

 _'kriieett'_

" Nanti saja kalian lanjutkan Teme, Sekarang sudah jam Berapa ?" Kata Naruto Santai saat Sasuke keluar

"Aku pergi, Ingat pesan ku" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura mengacuhkan Naruto

"Ia, ini bekal mu dan hati-hati yah" sakura memberikan bento pada sasuke

"Hn." guman Sasuke dan mencium kening Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto beranjak keluar dari gedung apartment..

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati dengan manisnya menyambut pulang suami, menyediakan makan, mengurus semua keperluan rumah tangga mereka masing-masing. dan jangan lupakan ehhm "Jatah" Naruto dan Sasuke tak pernah melewatkan ituu dan hampir, hampir setiap malam mereka mengarap ladang tapi mereka belum bercocok taman karena Hinata dan Sakura belum di bolehkan oleh orang tua masing-masing untuk menghasilkan buah (hehehe?) jadi mereka masih menggunakan " penggaman ".

Seminggu lagi mereka akan masuk ke Universitas. Hinata dan Sakura sudah bosan di apartment dan mereka tidak di perbolehkan oleh suami-suami protektif mereka untuk keluar apartment.

Selama berkerja di perusahaan Senju, Naruto dan Sasuke tak lepas dari mata para hawa yang ada di kantor. Mereka sih cuek aja tapi di dalam hati mereka _' Tak ada yang menolak pesona Namikaze/Uchiha'_ mereka berdua ini tak akan pernah tergoda dengan gadis-gadis manis di kantor karena di rumah mereka sudah punya yang lebih maniss.

Hari ini tepat hari pertama mereka masuk kuliah Di Konoha Hidden Intl University. Satu minggu untuk ospek, teman-teman merka yang di KHIS pun banyak yang Kuliah disana. Begitu juga, dengan genk mereka, teman kelompok maksudnya.

Sakura di fakultas kedokteran, Hinata di psikolog Anak , Hinata masuk fakultas psikolog tapi dia juga mengambil kuliah ekstra di jurusan desain di hari Sabtu , karena fakultas Psikolog dari senin-jumat.

Naruto dan Sasuke di fakultas bisnis dan management. Waktu kuliah mereka dari senin-jumat dari pagi sampai siang, dan hari sabtu mereka full dikantor. melelahkan memang tapi apalah daya mau di kasih makan apa istri di rumah.

Sai di fakultas seni, Ino di kedokteran bersama sakura, Shikamaru dan Neji di Bisnis & management, Temari dan Tenten di fakultas teknik.

Walaupun mereka Satu kampus tapi karena fakultas mereka beda dan jarak antar gedung fakultas pun cukup jauh, di setiap Fakultas sudah tersedia kantin yang besar.

Sekarang mereka berkumpul di taman kampus setelah selesai ospek.

" Haahh akhirnya opsek selesai juga.." Temari mendesah lega..

" iya leganya lepas dari para senpai-senpai itu " sambung tenten, membayangkan ulah para senpai-senpai yang mengerjai mereka

" Bagaimana kalau kita makan , aku sudah lapar " ajak Sakura

"Aku dan Sasuke tidak ikut yah, ada urusan penting, mohon jaga Hinata dan Sakura yah " Sela Naruto

"kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sai penasaran , tumben sekali mereka berdua tidak ikut.

"Mencari sesuap nasi, ayo teme.." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusap kepala Hinata. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan tak lupa mengetuk lembut dahi sakura dengan jarinya.

"Neji antar mereka pulang" Pinta Naruto dan berjalan menuju parkiran untuk berangkat ke kantor

"Hm. aku tahu " jawap Neji sambil menatap ponselnya dan menyeringai kecil, entah dia menjawab Naruto atau ponselnya

"Hey Sakura mereka mau kemana ? mencari sesuap nasi, apa maksudnya?" tanya ino penasaran

" Bukan apa-apa, ayo makan aku lapar" kata Sakura dan berjalan menuju kantin, dan yang lain mengikuti.

"Hahh Mendokusei" siapa lagi kalu bukan Shikamaru.

.

.

 **6 BULAN** **KEMUDIAN**

 **Aparment NaruHina**

Hinata di ruang makan sedang berkutat dengan buku agendanya

"Aku harus berhemat, tabungan ku dan Naruto-kun masih lumayan" Hinata sedang menghitung jumlah pengeluaran dan pendapatan mereka, gaji Naruto tak seberapa karena dia hanya pekerja paruh waktu saja.

" Kasihan Naruto-kun dia pasti sangat lelah pagi kuliah, Sore sampai malam kerja, malamnya belajar, hahhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" desah Hinata

" yang kau lakukan tetap di sampingku" Suara Naruto mengagetkan Hinata

"EH.. Naruto-kun Okaeri" Hinata terlonjak kaget langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut Naruto

"Tadaima" Naruto berjalan mendekat ke Hinata dan memeluk istrinya itu

"Lelahku akan hilang saat kau menyambutku dengan senyumanmu, sayang" bisik Naruto

"yaa, Naruto-kun Mandi dulu, lalu kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Naruto-kun Mandi" ucap Hinata yang sudah melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

"Ha'i Hime-sama" Naruto berbalik menuju kamar eh tapi ada yang dia lupa _Chupp_ " Ciuman selamat datang" Ucap Naruto dan kabur ke kamar mereka, Hinata bersemu merah dan tersenyum " Dasar", Hinata menyimpan buku agendanya dan menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

 **Apartment SasuSaku**

Tak ada bedanya dengan Hinata, Sakura juga sedang bergelut dengan pengerluaran dan pemasukan bulanan.

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk beberapa bulan kedepan" Sakura tersenyum melihat hasil penghitungannya.

"Sudah selesai menghitung uang Nyonya, Suamimu ini sudah lapar" kata Sasuke datar dan menatap Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahinnya

"sasuke-kun sudah selesai mandi, ayo makan" Sakura kaget..

"Hn"

Mereka makan dengan tenang, selesai makan Sakura dengan cekatan membersihkan alat masak memasak dan segala jenisnya

"Sasuke-kun ini teh nya" Kata Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang menonton film, dan ikut duduk di samping Sasuke

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun a-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padam muu" Sakura bebicara denga sedikit terbata-bata

"ada apa?" Sasuke menatap binggung pada Sakura

"Hmm begini ehm kan keuangan kita mu-mulai me-nnipiss" Sakura berkata dengan susah payah

"hmm?" Sasuke semakin binggung dan penasaran

"Ba-ba-gaimana ka-kalau a-aku ber-berkerja pa-ruh wak-waktu?" kata Sakura terbata-bata dan takut tak berani menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap dengan datar tapi menakutkan

30 detik berlalu dengan keheningan

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli" tanya Sasuke lembut

"b-bu-bukan itu aku tak ingin membeli apapun" Sakura mengeleng

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Aku han-hanya ingin membantu mu mencari uang, kau selalu kelelahan, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" kata Sakura pelan tapi cukup di dengar oleh telinga tajam Sasuke

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mu, Pagi kau kuliah, sore kau kerja dan waktu istirahatmu tersita karena belajar, aku hanya Hikss hikss ingin berguna untuk mu" lanjut Sakura sambil terisak pelan

Sasuke menatap lembut istri pinknya ini, Ada kehangatan di hatinya saat mendengar kekhawatiran dan kepedulian istrinya ini.

"Selama kau ada di sisiku, aku masih mampu melakukannya, aku tak akan sakit hanya karena harus kuliah dan kerja secara bersamaan, aku adalah uchiha" Sasuke membawa istrinya kedalam pelukannya.

"dengarkan baik-baik"Sasuke menangkup pipi istrinya dan menghapus air mata di pipi sakura

"Kau adalah Uchiha Sakura istriku, kau adalah bagian Dari hidupku ,Kau adalah tanggung jawabku, apapun yang aku lakukan sekarang untuk masa depanmu, untuk masa depan keluarga kecil Kita. Dengan kau ada di sampingku, mensupportku, menyambutku pulang, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, jangan pernah katakan kau tidak berguna" ucap Sasuke tegas dan menatap sakura lembut

Sakura mengangukan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke akan sedewasa ini

"Dan jangan berpikir untuk berkerja, seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi, aku tak akan memaafkan mu jika kau melakukan hal itu" ucap Sasuke datar

"hehehehe... iya.. iya.."Sakura menjawab sambil terkekeh karena Sasuke telah kembali ke mode datarnya.

"Hn. Hey istri ku.. " panggil Sasuke menyeringai dan mematikan tv

"Eh..i-ia S-sakuke-kun" Sakura menjawap gugup, Sakura mundur ke belakang hendak kabur melihat seringai nakal Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa , Sasuke-kun aku bukan karung berass" Sakura berteriak protes pada suaminya yang memikulnya seperti karung beras.

"Makanan penutup aku datang" ucap Sasuke bersemangat dan menuju kamar mereka.

"ahhh-ahhh mhmmm Sasuu Pe-pe-pelann ahh uhh"

haahhh dan untuk seterusnya hanya mereka yang tahu...

.

.

 **Apartment NaruHina**

Setelah selesai makan malam Naruto dan Hinata menonton tv. Naruto terus memperhatikan tingkah istrinya yang sejak dari makan malam terus melamun, saat di tanya dia hanya mengeleng dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Hime..hime..hime...hime.." Panggil Naruto, mencoba menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunanya

"Eh ia Naruto-kun" Hinata kaget saat Naruto menyentuh pipinya

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sedang menon.. eh kok Tvnya mati" Hinata menatap tv yang sudah di matikan naruto 3 menit yang lalu

"Aku sudah mematikan Tv dari tadi Hime, dan Kau tidak menonton tapi melamun" Naruto menatap Hinata binggung dan cemas

"Ada apa denganmu, kau punya masalah?" lanjut Naruto khawatir

" Tidak, aku hanya lelah dan mengantuk" Kata Hinata tersenyum pada naruto

"Benarkah? kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" tanya Naruto kurang puas dengan jawaban Hinata

"Ia Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun Tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" Hinata mengelus pipi Naruto dan tersenyum menyakinkan suaminya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau harus berbagi denganku yaa, jangan kau simpan sendiri"Kata Naruto sambil memeluk istrinya

"ia aku baik-baik saja,.." ajak Hinata

"Hmm... Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri sayang kalau kau lelah beristirahatlah, makan dan tidurlah duluan jika aku pulang terlambat, aku tak ingin kau sakit, kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan mengurusku...?"Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata erat..

"ia..ia.. aku mengerti... Sekarang ayo tidur.." Ajak Hinata dan melepaskan pelukan Naruto

Dua sejoli ini tidur dengan Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang

"Dia sangat kelelahan..." Kata naruto pelan sambil mengusap surai panjang istrinya

"Oyasumi Sayangku.."Naruto mencium puncak kepala Hinata, meneratkan dekapan dan menutup matanya

Sebenarnya Hinata belum tidur dia sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya

 _' Aku harus melakukannya, Gomen Naruto-kun..'_ batin Hinata...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya..

Semoga ke depan tulisan saya lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for support/reading/favorite/follow/review

.

.

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^..


	11. Our Wedding Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : M ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

"..psstt jangan harap Fic ini bebas typo yaa... *_^ ..."

 **No Flame**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **FULL NARUHINA...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini jam kuliah Hinata berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya, Sementara Sakura mendapat tambahan berlajar untuk pratik di rumah sakit. Teman-teman yang lain tentu dengan jadwal Kuliah yang padat, Naruto dia sudah ke kantor. Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di toko area di dekat apartmentnya.. Mencari sesuatu yang dari minggu lalu bersarang di kepalanya.. (emang kutu..)

Hari semakin Sore Hinata memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar di supermarket, tentu saja berbelanja untuk dia masak makan malam mereka. sekitar 30 menit Hinata berkutat dengan keperluan dapur. Hinata Berjalan pulang, ehh tapi setttttt Hinata berbalik menatap dengan Mata berbinar-binar Kertas yang tertempel di pintu kaca **"Dibutuhkan pekerja part time"** , Tempat penitipan Bayi. haahhh Betapa senangnya Hinata menemukan yang sudah seminggu ini dia cari.. 'krieett' Hinata masuk kedalam

"Permisi Nyonya.." Sapa Hinata Sopan pada petugas.

" Yaa Silakan duduk, ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona ?" tanya petugas. belanjaan Hinta dia letakkam dekat kursi yang dia duduki

"Ano .. saya baca kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu, di sini membutuhkan pekerja part time.. kalau boleh Saya mau melamar?" kata Hinata sopan

"Hm.. Apakah sudah pernah berkerja sebelumnya?" tanya petugas karena tidak yakin penampilan Hinta sangat berkelas menurutnya

"Anoo,, sa-saya belum pernah berkerja sebelumnya, tapi kalau merawat bayi saya bisa." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan

"Aku ragu kau bisa merawat bayi.." kata petugas lagi

Hinata tak kehabisan akal... " Begini Nyonya.. Saya Sudah menikah dan saya mau belajar untuk lebih baik lagi merewat bayi.. tolong yah Nyonya Saya akan merawat bayi-bayi itu seperti anak saya sendiri.." Kata Hinata memelas dengan menyipitkan matanya,, Petugas yang melihat tinggkah Hinata hanya tersenyum..

"Baiklah, kalu boleh tahu kau menikah muda?, dan apa kau masih kuliah?"

"Yaa saya menikah muda dan saya masih kuliah. tapi anda jangan Khawatir saya bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik." Ucap Hinata penuh keyakinan

" Hmm baiklah... Mulai besok kau sudah bisa berkerja di sini jam 3 sore sampai jam .." Kata petugas

" haaah benarkah?... terima kasih Nyonya.." Hinata tersenyum dan menyalami petugas tersebut. Hinata pulang dengan semangat, besok adalah hari sibuk untuknya, pagi menyiapkan sarapan mengurus suami, kuliah, kerja, dan mengurus suami lagi..

" Hmm Jam 3 - jam 6 , Naruto-kun pulang jam 7 .. Aku harus mengatur waktu dengan baik, jangan sampai ketahuan Naruto-kun, bisa perang nanti.." Hinata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan menuju apartmentnya...

Sudah 2 minggu Hinata berkerja di penitipan bayi.. awalnya dia harus kejar-kejaran dengan waktu, tapi sekarang dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya ini dan Hinata mulai menikmatinya, ujung-ujungnya dia harus merasakan kelelahan yang amat sangat pada tubuhnya. Jelas Hinata terbiasa Hidup dengan orang yang melayaninya, dia tak perlu campur tangan untuk masalah Makan dan keperluan lainnya tapi Hinata di ajarkan Memasak dan segala tanggung jawab perempuan. Sekarang dia Harus mencuci,menjemur,menyetrika,memasak,bersih-bersih, kuliah, kerja, dan belum lagi memberikan jatah malam pada Suami.. Hinata merasakan badannya remukk.

"Hime.. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering kelelahan.. Kau banyak tugas yaa?" Tanya Naruto Khawatir, meraka berdua Sedang makan malam..

"I-ia aku lagi banyak tugas." jawab Hinata dengan senatural mungkin. Naruto mengenalnya dari kecil dan dia akan tahu jika Hinata berbohong

"Lain kali , jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.." Nasihat Naruto, sebenarnya dia tahu ada yang di sembunyikan Hinata darinya dan dari dengan jawaban Hinata dia Tahu Hinata telah berbohong.

Setelah makan Malam, Hinata membersihkan peralatan makan dan langsung masuk ke kamar biasanya dia akan menemani Naruto menonton sebentar dan mereka tidur. Tapi belakangan Ini Hinata bersikap aneh pikir Naruto..

Naruto menyusul Hinata ke kamar dan Sekarang Hinata sudah Tertidur Pulas,,

"Himee.. Hime.." Pangil Naruto sedikit mengoyangkan lengan Hinata

"hmm ya Naruto-kun.." Jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan dia tak membuka matanya

" Hinata aku lagi kepengen" Kata Naruto sambil Mengusap dan meremas lembut Dada Hinata..

"besok saja yah Naruto-kun.. aku ngantuk" Jawab Hinata dan kembali tidur..

"Baiklah.. Besok saja, Oyasumi.." kata Naruto lembut dan mengecup kening Istrinya. Naruto tadi hanya mengetes Hinata dan yah benar ini sudah ketiga kalinya Hinata menolak memenuhi keinginan Naruto. Dan Naruto bukannlah pria brengsek yang menyerang istrinya saat sedang kelelahan seperti ini. _' Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Hime..?'_ Batin Naruto dan mendekap erat Istrinya.

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu dan Hinata bolos Kuliah, Dia mau berkerja full time hari ini, Hinata memang pada dasarnya lemah lembut dan Dia juga suka dengan Bayi. Walau terkadang Hinata harus kualahan merawat bayi-bayi mungil itu Hinata tetap senang melakukan pekerjaannya.

Di kampus.. Hari ini agak sepi karena hanya sedikit kelas pada Hari sabtu.

" Sakura mana Hinata, dia bolos agi yaaa?" Tanya Ino

" Sepertinya iya.. Eh Ino jangan Katakan pada siapapun yah kalau Hinata sering Bolos akhir-akhir ini" Sakura berbisik

" Memangnya kenapa? apa yang di lakukan Hinata sampai dia harus bolos?" tanya Ino berbisik Pula..

"Aku juga tak tahu... setiap kali ku tanya, Hinata hanya mengeleng dan bilang tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura.

"Aneh juga yah, apa Hinata sedang ada masalah?" Ino Semakin Penasaran

" Hei Sakura kau kan berteman denganya dari kecil, apa Hinata tak bercerita apapun padamu?" lanjut Ino

" Walaupun kami tumbuh bersama, Hinata itu tak suka bercerita masalah pribadinya, Dia selalu menyesaikan masalahnya Sendiri, Dia itu keras kepala" Sakura mendesah.. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran apa yang Hinata lakukan Belakangan ini, sudah mau sebulan ini Hinata tak pernah pulang bersama denganya dan Hinata sering Bolos. dan Apakah Naruto Tahu? itulah yang di benaknya.

"Ayo pig kelas kita akan di mulai " Ajak Sakura. Mereka berdua bejalan menuju kelas selanjutnya.

.

.

Hinata senang dengan pekerjaanya ini Bayi-bayi mungil ini begitu lucu. _'kapan yah aku dan Naruto-kun punya Bayi lucu seperti ini..'_ pikir Hinata dia tersenyum malu dengan pemikirannya ini..

Hari ini Hinata ijin pulang cepat dari pekerjaannya, Hinata sangat bersemangat karena dia sudah gajian dan mendapat bonus yang lumayan besar, dia juga mendapat tip dari para ibu yang menitipkan Anaknya, Hinata gajian seminggu sekali, uang hasil kerja part timenya dia tabung, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau suatu saat nanti mereka membutuhkan uang tambahan.

Hinata membeli banyak sekali bahan Makanan, dia bersenandung saat memasuki Gedung Apartmentnya, Hinata membuka masuk ke Apartment, dan langsung menuju dapur.

"N-na-naruto-kun.." Betapa Kagetnya Hinata mendapati suaminya sedang menonton Tv

"Hm.. Okaeri Hime.." Sapa Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Istrinya

"Eh Tadaima.." Balas Hinata dan Naruto menghampiri Hinata mengambil ahli belanjaan di tangan Hinata Menuju dapur.

 **'Kami-sama... kenapa Naruto-kun sudah pulang?..untung saja aku tak mengambil shif sampai malam.. atau jangan-jangan dia curiga?.. aduhh aku harus bagaimana?...Ohh tenang Hinata..tenang.. Tersenyum dan bersikap biasa...'** Hinata membatin, Dia panik.. Hinata mengikuti Naruto menuju dapur.

"Kau berbelanja banyak sekali Hime.." Ucap Naruto dan sambil mengeluarkan Semua belanjaan di meja dapur..

"Hm ia aku ingin memasakan special untuk Naruto-kun " Hinata tersenyum dan mencuci Sayuran di wastafel..

" Bagaimana Kuliah mu hari ini sayang ?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti beberapa detik mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya.. Naruto duduk di kursi makan dan membantu Hinata membereskan Belajaan.

" Seperti biasa dan Naruto-kun tumben pulang Cepat?" jawab Hinata, melanjutkan cuci sayurnya dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sikap Hinata tadi tak lepas dari mata Naruto.

"Ohh.. jadi kau tak suka aku pulang cepat..?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada merajuk

"hehehe bukan itu maksudku.. Aku senang Naruto-kun Pulang cepat.." Jawab Hinata, dia terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang cemberut. Hinata meletakan Sayur dan mulai mengola makan malam mereka.

"hmm,, aku bantu memasak yaa.." ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun Kupas bawangnya dulu" pintah Hinata

"Ha'i.. Hime-sama" jawab Naruto. Mereka memasak bersama dan di selingi dengan canda dan tawa.

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu ada yang tidak beres denga Hinata, tapi siang Naruto menelepon Sakura untuk menanyakan Hinata, Yang pada dasarnya Sakura tidak tahu keberadaan Hinata, Sakura menjawab jujur, kalau Hinata sedang tak bersamanya tapi sakura tidak memberitahu kalau Hinata bolos. Tak sampai Disitu Naruto terjun langsung mencari tahu keberadaan istrinya, Naruto minta izin pulang Lebih awal dan itu mudah dia dapatkan, Managernya tak mau mencari masalah dengan cucu pemilik perusahaan, yaa walaupun katanya sekali ini saja..

Naruto ke kampus dan langsung ke gedung Fak. Psikolog mencari kelas Hinata, Naruto melihat papan daftar absensi mahasiswa yang Masuk Hari ini tak disana nama Hinata di beri tanya X yang berarti dia tidak masuk kelas. Disetiap kelas ada papan Absensi, dan setiap hari dapat di ketahui siapa saja yang masuk di setiap pergantian mata kuliah, tanda O berarti masuk tanda X berati tidak.

Naruto yang mencari keberaadan Hinata Di kampus tidak mendapati istrinya itu, Naruto mencari kesegala tempat yang Hinata pernah datangi tapi Dia tak mendapati Hinata, Naruto memutuskan pulang, siapa tahu Hinata di rumah ah jangan-jangan dia sakit, Naruto bergegas pulang dan berdoa semoga istrinya ini baik-baik saja.

Tiba di apartment mendapati tempat tinggalnya ini kosong tak ada Hinata. Naruto mengambil Ponselnya di saku, dia menelepon Rumahnya siapa tahu saya Hinata bersama ibunya. Naruto berpura-pura menyakan Keadaan Ibunya, Kalau dia menanyakan langsung pada ibunya, pasti akan menjadi masalah, ibunya mengeluh karena sudah 4 bulan ini mereka tak pernah berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze, owhh dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendengar hal tersebut.

Naruto telah selesai berbicara dengan ibunya dan dia membanting pelan tubuhnya di kasur.. menelepon keluarga Hyuuga, mertuanya sedang berlibur keluar Negeri, Hanabi pergi camping, Neji sama cari mati, Terus Hinatanya kemana, tidak masuk kuliah, Ponselya tak Aktif.. Naruto gelisah, khawatir, dimana Istri manisnya ini..

" 4 bulan..? Bukannya 2 minggu lalu Hinata ijin bertemu kaa-san." guman Naruto

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku Hinata.." Guman Naruto. Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya mandi. Naruto duduk di ruang tv, dan masih mencoba menelepon Hinata, tapi Ponsel Hinata masih tidak aktif. Bunyi Code Security pintu apartment berbunyi, 'Ahh itu pasti Hinata' Guman Naruto dan Naruto menghidupkan Tv dan pura-pura menonton.

Hari demi hari terlewati, Sikap Hinata semakin Mencurigakan. Naruto memutuskan Untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya Istrinya lakukan.

" Aku harus cari tahu.." Guman Naruto

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hinata bolos kuliah, Tadi pagi Naruto bilang Dia kan kerja full time hari ini karena ada proyek yang masuk, jadi dia harus mengerjakan beberapa laporan penting. Dan Hinata mengambil kesempatan Ini untuk kerja Full time juga. Setelah di antar Naruto ke kampus , Hinata putar arah kembali ke arah tempatnya berkerja.

Sekarang adalah jam Makan siang, Hinata tak sempat membuat bekal tadi, karena Naruto akan makan siang dengan teman karyawan. Jadi Hinata memutuskan dia akan makan siang diluar.

" Baa-san, Aku makan Siang dulu yaa, Yuuki sudah tidur kok.." pamit Hinata

"Ah Ia.. Jangan lama-lama yaa, Nanti kalau yuuki bangun dia pasti mencarimu" balas petugas

" Ha'i.."

Hinata keluar dari tempat penitipan Bayi, untuk makan siang di cafe di samping..

" Na-na-ruto-kun.."

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu tempat penitipan bayi. Hinata syokkk dan Naruto memandangi Hinata dengan wajah dingin, muka memerah, rahang mengeras, mata tajam. Hinata tahu sekarang Naruto sangat marah.

"Pulang. Sekarang. Juga" Kata Naruto penuh penekanan. Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya. Dia masuk kedalam lagi dan pamit pada petugas. Petugas penitipan sebenarnya tak mengijinkan tapi karena Hinata mengatakan ada urusan keluarga yang mendadak jadi petugas mengijinkan Hinata pulang lebih awal.

Hinata masuk kedalam mobil, Naruto tak mengucapkan satu kata pun pandangan nya lurus ke depan, Hinata memilih hanya dian dan mencekram erat tas yang ada di pangkuannya.

Tiba di apartment, Naruto menuju dapur di butuh air putih meredakan amarahnya, Hinata mengikuti Naruto.

" Na-naruto-kun Gomen.. gomen...gomen.." Hinata berbicara menundukan wajahnya di tak berani menatap Naruto. Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto berjalan masuk ke kamar. Hinata mengikuti suaminya itu dengan terus mengucapkan maaf.

" Naruto-kun... Gomen.." Ucap Hinata lagi dengan suara bergetar.. Naruto menghadap Hinata

"Kenapa...? kenapa..?" tanya Naruto dengan suara Lirih

" KENAPA HINATA.." Naruto membentak Hinata dengan nafas memburu, Naruto mengalikan pandangannya..

"Aku kecewa padamu" ucap Naruto dingin dan berjalan melewati Hinata yang mematung ..

Hinata gemetar ketakutan mendengar bentakan, teriakan suaminya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto marah sehebat ini pada Hinata. Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang...Hinata jatuh terduduk di pinggir kasur dai mencekram sprei dengan kuat.

"Hikss...hiksss...hikss...Gomen..Gomen..." Hinata menangis sesugukan

Sementara Naruto pergi ke balkon di samping dapur, dia memejamkan mata birunya, mengirup udara untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Jujur saja dia tak tega membentak istrinya tapi amarah, kekecewaanlah yang mengontrol otaknya sekarang. Naruto sudah mencari tahu semua tentang sikap Hinata selama 2 bulan ini, Mulai dari sering bolos kuliah, dan tempat kerja part time Hinata. Dan benar saja sudah 2 bulan Hinata berkerja di tempat penitipan bayi.

Saat makan malam tak ada bersuara, ruang makan yang biasanya Hangat dan ribut oleh godaan dan tawa, kini berubah dingin dan sepi. Naruto fokus pada piring di depannya, sementara Hinata terus melirik suaminya.

Saat tidur pun Naruto membelakanginya, Tak ada lagi dekapan hangat, ciuman selamat malam dan yahh rengekan suaminya.

"Gomen Naruto-kun... Oyasumi Anata.." ucap Hinata pelan. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Naruto dari belakang tapi dia menarik kembali tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya, hari ini begitu memelelahkan. Hinata kembali menangis mengingat kejadian tadi siang dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya mencoba meredam suara isakannya, Hinata tidur menghadap Naruto.

Naruto belum tidur dia mendengar ucapan maaf istrinya, dia juga mendengar isakan pilu Hinata.. tapi karena emosi mengendalikan hatinya, Naruto memilih pura-pura tidur.

Sudah pukul 02.00 am tapi Naruto tak bisa tidur, Naruto berbalik dan mendapati istrinya tertidur pulas dengan bekas Air mata di pipinya.

Naruto menatap Hinata dan membetulkan letak selimut Hinata 'chupp' Naruto mencium sekilas Bibir Hinata dan kembali tidur membelakangi Hinata. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Ehh ternyata itu yang tak bisa membuat Naruto tak bisa tidur...

Sejak Siang Itu Naruto tak pernah berbicara pada Hinata. Saat Hinata bertanya Naruto hanya berguman atau mengangukan kepalanya tanpa memandang Hinata kadang Dia diam tak menjawab..

Sudah dua hari ini Naruto masih bersikap Sama, Hinata mencoba mengajak Naruto Bicara tapi Naruto selalu menghindar dan terkesan cuek pada Hinata. Hinata telah berhenti dari kerja part timenya. Petugas sangat menyayangkan keputusan Hinata karena Bayi-bayi disana sangat menyukai Hinata.

"Naruto-kun ayo sarapan" Ajak Hinata. Naruto sedang bersiap-siap ke kantor, karena hari sabtu, jadi Naruto full time di kantor.

" Hinata.." Naruto akhirnya buka suara..

" ia.. Naruto-kun" balas Hinata dengan tersenyum senang, betapa Senangnya Hinata mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya.

" Hari ini aku lembur jadi kau bebas " Hanya itu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Naruto pergi ke kantor tanpa sarapan, Naruto masih terlalu marah pada Hinata.

Senyum Hinata menghilang.. dia jatuh terduduk di kursi makan dan terisak pelan.. sebegitu kecewakah? sebegitu marahkah? sampai Naruto memperlakukan nya seperti ini ..

"Hikss...hikss...hikss... Sakit Naruto-kun..Sakit.." Hinata menangis sambil mencekram baju di dadanya erat..

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Dan makasih ya udah review.. ;-)

.

Terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya..

.

Thanks for support/reading/favorite/follow/review

.

.

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^..


	12. Our Wedding Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : M ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

"..psstt jangan harap Fic ini bebas typo yaa... *_^ ..."

 **No Flame**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata Duduk di depan kaca meja riasnya menatap pantulan dirinya yang berlinang air mata dengan pandangan kosong..

Aku hanya bisa menangis, Naruto-kun bahkan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, aku tahu aku salah, aku sudah minta maaf, tapi Dia hanya bersikap dingin, Sudah dua hari ini Naruto-kun lembur dia pulang larut malam, Aku menunggunya pulang yaa tapi seperti biasa yang hanya mendiamkan ku, Dia sangat marah, marah sekali, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia memaafkannku,? aku kangen Naruto-kun..

"Apa hari ini Naruto-kun juga lembur ya?" Guman Hinata

"Hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri dan menghapus air matanya.

.

.

Naruto sebenarnya tak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu pada istrinya tadi pagi, entah karena marah di hatinya belum redah sehingga kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya..

"Astaga apa yang telah ku perbuat pada Hime ku tadi.. dasar Namikaze bodoh.." Ucap Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri dan memukul-mukul stir mobilnya. Naruto sebenarnya hari ini tak masuk kantor, kantornya Libur. Naruto hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya, agar masalah kecil antara istrinya ini cepat terselesaikan.

"Kami-sama... Aku sudah membuatnya menangis, ya ampunnn" Naruto berteriak di mobil dan meremas surai pirangnya. Naruto mengingat apa yang ayahnya katakan sebelum mereka pindah, dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya pada Hinata beberapa hari ini . Naruto membayangkan istrinya yang menangis saat mau tidur dan saat istrinya memohon maaf padanya tapi dia bersikap tak acuh, hatinya terasa Sakit setiap Hinata menangis karena Naruto paling tidak suka kalau istrinya menangis apalagi sekarang dialah penyebab Hinata menangis

" Hahhhh aku harus berbicara dengannya" Naruto langsung putar balik kembali ke apartmentnya. Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi dia sudah sangat rindu dengan istri manisnya. Dia seperti pencuri di tengah malam, dia bangun dan memandangi istrinya dan mengecup bibir Hinata, walaupun dia marah tapi dia tak akan pernah bisa jika tidak melihat wajah manis istrinya.

Di apartment Hinata sedang berberes di dapur tapi sering dia melamun dan sesekali mengusap airmatanya, Hinata akan jadi sangat cengeng saat bertengkar dengan Naruto, apalagi sudah berhari-hari mereka tak berbicara, Hinata bukan wanita lemah hanya saja dia sensitive.

Naruto dengan gugup menekan code security apartment, begitu dia masuk apartment sunyi senyap.

"Apa Hinata pergi keluar" Guman Naruto saat memasuki Ruang tamu. Naruto berjalan kearah kamar, tapi dia mendengar ada suara isakan dari arah dapur, Naruto berjalan pelan dan Naruto mendapati Istrinya, Sedang mencuci piring sambil menangis sesenggukan, Hinata sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Hinata..?" panggil Naruto lembut

"Hinata.. Hinata.." panggilan Naruto tak di dengar Hinata. Naruto mendekati Hinata dan menepuk bahu istrinya. Hinata kaget dan..

"Kyaaaaaa.. prangg " Hinata berteriak dan secara reflex melempar spons cuci piring ke wajah Naruto, piring yang dia cuci terjatuh di wastavel untung saja tidak pecah atau jatuh di kaki Hinata. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang penuh busa sabun. Sementara Naruto terdiam dan refleks menutup matanya.

"Na-na-ruto-kun Go-gomen..maaf aku tak se-seng-ngaja, Go-men Hiksss Ja-jangan ma-rah lagi, hiksss aku tak sanggup Naruto-kun ma-rah te-terus...Hikss.."Hinata menangis merancau tak jelas dan menunduk dia mencekram erat apronya.

Naruto mencuci mukanya di keran tempat cuci piring dan saat dia menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk, dia menangis, Naruto menatap istrinya _'aku sudah keterlaluan'_ hati Naruto seperti di tusuk pisau, melihat keadaan istrinya sekarang.

"Hinata..?" Panggil Naruto lembut.. Hinata terlihat berantakan, apronnya basah, Mata bengkang, Hidung merah belum lagi pipi pucat yang di penuhi airmata.

"Na-na-ruto-kun Ja-jang-ngan ma-marah te-rus.. Ak-aku Ta-tahu aku Sa-salah, Go-gomen... a-aaku... Sa-sakit...sakit sekali di sini..." Hinata Menangis semakin keras dan berbicara terbata-bata, Hinata meremas baju di dadanya. Menatap Naruto dengan airmata di pipinya.

Naruto merasa menjadi laki-laki paling jahat di dunia

'Oh Kami-sama.. apa yang telah ku lakukan pada Hime ku ini, aku telah membuatnya terluka.. Hinata sampai menangis seperti ini, dia memang telah berbohong padaku, tapi ya ampun kenapa aku memperlakukan nya sejauh ini tanpa mendengar penjelasan darinya' Naruto meruntuki kebodohannya.. Naruto maju sedikit dan memeluk Hinata, melepas apron yang Hinata gunakan membuangnya sembarangan. Ia Menyadarkan kepala Hinata Di dadanya, sesekali dia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dan mengusap punggung wanitanya yang sedang menangis..

"Sssh Sudah Jangan menangis Lagi yaa.. Aku tak marah.. jangan menangis lagi.." ucap Naruto lembut dan memeluk Hinata erat, sementara Hinata masih menangis.

"Hikss Naru-naruto-kun Ja-ja-hat... Huaaaa hikss... " Tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi di pelukan Naruto. Naruto tahu kalau sudah begini pasti akan panjang ceritanya.

"Sudah... Aku minta maaf yaa, sudah jangan menangis lagi, ya aku jahat, jangan menangis lagi yaa" bujuk Naruto

" Sakit sekali Naruto-kun bersikap dingin seperti itu, mengabaikan kehadiranku dan Naruto-kun juga berkata Kasar.. Sakit Naruto-kun Sakit Sekali, Aku tahu Aku salah, tapi dengar dulu penjelasan ku. Bahkan Naruto-kun tak mau menatapku.. aku.. aku aku kangen dengan Naruto-kun.."

Hinata mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya sambil menangis dan mencekram erat kemeja di punggung Naruto. Naruto semakin merasa bersalah, dia memeluk erat istrinya.. sekitar 10 menit mereka berpelukan dan Hinata Masih saja menangis dan terus merancau mengeluarkan isi hatinya selama ini. Naruto terus menenangkan dan sekarang terbalik dia yang terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada istrinya.

"Hei sudah jangan menangis lagi... sudah yaa" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi istrinya. Mata Hinata bengkak, Hidung merah. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan mengusap airmata yang masih meluncur deras dari mata indah Hinata. Naruto mengecup mata Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Naruto memempel di matanya.

"Benar Naruto-kun tidak marah padaku..?" Tanya Hinata menunduk

"ia.. aku tak marah.. hei jangan menunduk terus.. "jawab Naruto lembut dan kembali menangkup pipi Hinata

"Maaf kan aku yaa, kau sampai menangis seperti ini.." lanjut Naruto. Menatap Hinata lembut. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangukan kepalanya , Naruto nya telah kembali.. Naruto tersenyum melihat istrinya

"Naruto-kun... aku kaget tahu " Hinata terlonjak kaget saat merasakan kakinya tak lagi terpijak di lantai. Naruto mengendongnya ala pengantin.

"Hehehehe.. Lebih baik kita bicara sambil duduk.." ucap Naruto dan berjalan keluar dapur ke ruang Tv

"Kau lebih ringan dari terakhir kali aku mengendongmu" lanjut Naruto dengan Nada tak suka. Hinata memang lebih kurus di sebabkan perkerjaan part time nya itu.

"Eh.. aku merasa biasa saja.." balas Hinata. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto, dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di lekuk leher Naruto.

"Hmm pinggang mu terasa lebih kecil dari terakhir kali aku memelukmu.." Naruto duduk di sofa di ruang tv dan memangku Hinata. Hinata ingin duduk di sofa tapi Naruto memeluknya sangat erat. Naruto tidak mengisinkan Hinata lepas dari pelukannya

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, hanya saling memandang

"Naruto-kun.. Maaf kan aku yah.. sudah berbohong, aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal itu, Sebenarnya setelah 2 minggu berkerja dipenitipan anak itu aku sudah mau berhenti karena takut Naruto-kun marah dan menceritakan semuanya padamu tapi aku sangat menyukai bayi yang bernama yuuki, dia bayi perempuan yang ku jaga disana, ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkan dan hanya di rawat oleh ayahnya saja, jadi aku terasa berat untuk meninggalkannya.." Jelas Hinata dengan wajah sendu menggingat bayi lucu itu.

" Naruto-kun katakan sesuatu.. apa Naruto-kun masih marah?" Tanya Hinata karena Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Hinata Suaminya dengan bibir mengerucut

" Aku tak marah, hmm aku penasaran dengan bayi itu.." Jawab Naruto, dia tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata.

" Naruto-kun..." Panggil Hinata pelan

" Ya Hime.." jawab Naruto menatap Hinata binggung

"Ehmm ano.. ano..Be-benarkah Na-naruto-kun tidak marah lagi padaku ?" tanya Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto menangkup pipi istrinya dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir istrinya

" Aku sudah tidak marah padamu.." Kata Naruto dan mengusap pelan pipi Hinata yang merona .

"kau harus janji padaku, jangan lagi melakukan nya, jangan pernah lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, jika kau ada masalah katakan padaku, kau adalah istriku, kita bukan kamu dan aku tapi aku dan kamu adalah kita..aku tak akan membiarkan hidupmu, hidup kita, keluarga kita kekurangan, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia, kau hanya perlu berada di sisiku, Jadi apapun yang terjadi kita harus melewatinya bersama, Aku tak akan bisa jika tak ada dirimu" ucap Naruto Lembut. Hinata menatap suaminya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, terselip rasa bersalah di hatinya karena tak jujur pada Naruto

"Aku Mencintaimu Hime.." Lanjut Naruto dan dia menekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan hangat Napas Naruto, mereka menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam, saling membagi saliva, mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman hangat mereka tanpa ada unsur Napsu, tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto semakin menuntut lebih, Naruto melepas bibir Hinata dan menuju rahang, leher putih Hinata. Istrinya menikmati saja apa yang suaminya lakukan, yaa biasalah Suami-istri yang baru baikan, Cinta mereka semakin bertambah besar, eh tapi ciuman mereka berhenti saat _''krrrruyukkkk'_ perut mereka berdua berdemo minta makan. Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang dengan pipi merona, entah malu atau apa.

"Eh..." Hinata menatap Suaminya

"Aku lapar Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata dengan Wajah memelas

" Haahh aku juga" balas Naruto, Hilang sudah gairah yang tadi setinggi langit, menghilang karena perut lapar.

Hinata akan Turun dari berdiri tapi Naruto menahannya

"Kita Lanjutkan nanti yaa setelah makan" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengoda.

"Na-Naru-naruto-kun mesum.." pekik Hinata dan berlari kedapur dengan wajah memerah. Naruto terkekeh dan menyusul istrinya ke dapur.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hm.. dapat review.. fic ini membosankan di bagian awal..

Jujur saja aku sih ngak ngerasa gitu Hehehe (jelaslah diriku yang nulis wkwkw..) .. tapi ya semua orang berhak menilai sesuatu.

Dan thanks untuk saran dan kritik nya, saya sangat menghargai itu.

Semoga kedepan saya bisa lebih baik lagi Nulisnya..

Ohh dan jangan lupakan Typo yang bersarang dimana-mana

Aku sudah cross check kok tapi typonya mungkin sembunyi yaa, atau mereka berubah wujud kali dia yaa..

Just info.. Fic ini dan yang satu lagi (mungkin) bakal slow update, karena saya lagi banyak kerjaaan dan ada aktifitas lain juga selain kerjaan.

Hal tersebut yang membuat saya tak punya waktu buat ketik-ketik fic.

Thank you so much for support/read/review/follow/favorite.

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^..


	13. Our Wedding Chapter 12

Hola semua..

Sorry membuat kalian menunggu (emang ada yang nungguin loe Ay .. -_- )

Ini sudah di publish di account wattpad..

* * *

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku

And All Canon

Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana

RATE : M ( for save)

Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA

No Flame

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang di penuhi kertas berserakan, foto-foto bertebaran, foto yang seperti di ambil oleh mata-mata, semua foto itu adalah orang - orang yang sama.

"Aku akan menghancurkan mereka dengan ini, dan aku yang akan berkuasa di negeri ini hahahahaha.." seorang laki-laki tua tertawa setan melihat hasil kerjanya. Penampilannya terlihat sedikit aneh, dan nampak seperti kewarasaannya berkurang banyak.

·

·

·

·

 _'Tok tok tok'_

"Ohayou Otou-sama" Sapa pria tampan dengan senyum hangatnya

"Ah, Ohayou.." Balas Minato sembari melepas kaca matanya

"Ada apa Tou-san memanggilku..?" Tanya Itachi dan duduk di sofa

"Hanya rindu pada Menantu tampan ku ini.." Ucap Minato tersenyum. Dia berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan bergabung dengan Itachi di sofa.

"Ah Tou-san aku memang tampan..tapi aku yakin ada satu hal yang penting yang ingin tou-san bicarakan" balas itachi. Dia sudah tak canggung lagi bercanda dengan ayah mertuanya ini, mereka memang cocok dalam segala hal, bahkan menaklukan wanita yang yaa tahulah Kushina dan Kyuu sifatnya seperti apa. Garangnya minta ampun...

" Hahh, kau lihat ini " kata Minato dan menyodorkan laptopnya pada itachi

Itachi melihat dengan seksama yang terpampang di laptop itu, rahang itachi mengeras sesekali di mengeram kesal.

"Huhh dia tak ada kapok-kapoknya ternyata" Itachi mendengus dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan Tou-san lakukan sekarang? Dan apakah yang lain sudah tahu?" Tanya Itachi

" ini baru di kirim Yamato tadi malam, dan aku belum memberitahu yang lain. Aku akan membahas ini dengan mereka hal ini dengan mereka nanti sore, siang ini aku ada pertemuan dengan pemimpin dari Suna." Jawap Minato

"Baiklah, trus apa yang ingin Tou-san aku lakukan?" Tanya itachi

" Lindungilah adik-adikmu, meski mereka sudah dewasa tapi mereka tak tahu apa yang keluarga kita alami selama ini." Minato menatap menatu kesayanganya ini dengan serius dan ada tatapan khawatir di dalamnya.

" Tou-san tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan mereka menyentuh adik-adikku seujung rambut pun." Jawab Itachi tersenyum pada Ayahnya.

" Oh yahh, Bagaimana keadaan Kyuu, Kaa-san bilang Dia pingsan kemarin malam.. tou-san belum sempat menelpon nya pagi ini" Tanya Minato Khawatir

"Dia sedang istirahat di rumah dan Sudah sehat, hanya dia sering mual" Jawap Itachi dengan senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa tidak di bawah ke rumah sakit..?" Minato memasang rawut cemas. Jangan salah Walaupun Kyuu sudah menikah, tapi Minato tetap memperlakukan putrinya seperti remaja. Kyuu sangat manja pada Ayahnya, waktu saat menikah dengan itachi, Minato sempat tak rela melepas Putri kesayanganya bahkan Minato menangis saat Kyuu pindah ke kediaman Uchiha.

"itu hal biasa Tou-san, apalagi saat awal hamil muda" jawab itachi santai

"Oh hamil.." Minato menarik napas lega.. Minato menatap Itachi yang tersenyum geli padanya

"Eh hamil.. Oh Kami-sama hahaha Cucuku bertambah.." Minato tertawa dan berdiri memeluk itachi

"Selamat nak.. Sudah berapa bulan?"

"terima kasih Tou-san, kandunganya sudah masuk bulan kedua.." Jawab Itachi dengan senyum Kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Dan kami akan Namikaze Mansion Sore nanti, Kyuu mau makan masakan Kaa-san" Ucap Itachi dan berdiri

" Ah tentu, aku akan pulang cepat sore ini, ditunda dulu masalah orang itu." Ucap Minato dan berjalan ke mejanya.

" Baiklah, Kau begitu aku permisi dulu tou-san" pamit Itachi

"Yaa, Hati-hati" Balas Minato.

Uchiha Itachi Ayah tampan 27 Tahun ini , pria yang menomorsatukan keluarganya dari pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga keluarganya, melihat keluarganya tersenyum setiap hari sudah menjadi kekuatan baginya.

Dia lulus High School saat berumur 17 tahun , Mengalami apa yang sama di alami Sasuke, bahkan lebih parah.

Itachi keluar dari rumah tanpa di beri uang, tempat tinggal, Dia dan sahabatnya Sasori mencari uang untuk kebutuhan Hidup, kuliah sambil kerja. 4 Tahun lamanya dia Hidup tanpa campur tangan orang tua. Pulang kerumah Uchiha dengan membawa gelar dan lulusan terbaik di Universitas Konoha Hidden. Bukan cuma itu Dia dan Sasori membangun perusahan Export-Import. Saat kuliah dulu mereka membuka tempat jasa pengiriman barang, mulai dari situlah mereka membangun usaha hingga menjadi perusahaan besar sekarang.

Mengikat janji suci pernikahan dengan sang pujaan hati saat berumur 22 tahun. Menikahi Seorang Gadis Namikaze tak mudah baginya, banyak perjuangan yang harus dia lewat. Itachi dan Kyuu sudah berpacaran dari High School dan menikah setelah Itachi dapat mencari uang sendiri. Persyaratan dari sang mertualah yang membuatnya harus berkerja keras. Itachi harus sudah bisa menghidupi keluaganya dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri .Yah dan hasilnya membuat orang tuanya bangga sekaligus membungkam sang ayah mertua.

Saat pertama ayahnya dan ayah mertuanya di terror oleh musuh mereka. Itachi tak tinggal diam, hanya mereka bertigalah yang tahu masalah ini, Itachi bahkan merahasiakan dari kyuu yang baru 2 bulan jadi istrinya, masalah itu menimbulkan kesalahpahaman antara mereka.

Selama seminggu Itachi mencari tahu siapa yang sudah menteror Ayah-ayahnya, Dia jarang pulang Bahkan jadi sering berdebat dengan istrinya, Kyuu entah kenapa menjadi lebih sensitive. Kalau hanya surat kaleng pasti mereka tak memperdulikannya, tapi ini sampai mengancam akan melukai ibu dan adiknya, Minato di serang di jalan saat pulang kantor dan Fugaku hampir tertembak. Itulah yang membuat Itachi naik pitam.

Malam itu saat Itachi pulang dia langsung tidur tanpa mengganti bajunya, jelas saja sudah beberapa hari dia hanya tidur 3-4 jam. Kyuu yang tidur disampingnya mencium aroma alcohol dan parfum wanita dari baju Itachi. Kyuu tanpa ba bi bu be bo, Kyuu kabur dari kediaman Uchiha.

 **Flashback 5 Tahun** **lalu**

Itachi dan Sasori sedang menganalisa data barang masuk dan keluar.

'Drttt drtt' Ponsel Itachi bergetar

" Hallo Yamato"

"..."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tunggu aku disana"

"..."

"aku mengerti"

" Kenapa Itachi..?" Tanya Sasori

" Mereka sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang menterror keluargaku" jawab Itachi , rahangnya menggeras dia mengepalkan tanggannya menahan amarahnya.

"Siapa..?" tanya Sasori kaget dan langsung berdiri

"Heeh siapa lagi kalau bukan si tua bangkah itu, akan ku buat dia menyesal mengusik keluargaku.." ucap Itachi datar tapi tersirat amarah besar didalamnya.

" Kau harus hati-hati padanya dia itu manusia berekor ular.." kata Sasori dan melanjutkan perkerjaanya

" hehh akan ku buat dia berekor buntung" ucap Itachi menyeringai

" Hahahahahahaaha" tawa Itachi dan Sasori pecah entah apa yang mereka rencanakan.

.

.

.

Malam itu Itachi dan Sasori datang ke salah satu Bar di pusat kota konoha. Mereka mencari seorang pria tua.

"Sasori jangan sampai terluka, Sakura akan mencampakan adik manis ku kalau kau terluka" Ucap Itachi serius

"Itu yang kuharapkan.." Jawab Sasori Menyeringai

" Cepat lakukan Tugasmu.." Pinta Itachi dan memisahkan diri dari Sasori

" Saatnya bermain.." ucap Sasori tersenyum licik

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di depan meja bartender, Dj memainkan musicnya, dentuman music membawa semua orang di lantai dance meliuk-liukan badannya..

"Hei tampan mau menari.." Sapa Wanita berpakaian seksi dengan belahan dada renda.

" Menjauh dariku.." Balas itachi dingin yang bikin bulukuduk merinding..

"Dasar sok jual mahal.." wanita itu pergi sambil mengumpat

"Aku sudah laku tahu.." guman Itachi...

Mata elang Itachi tak lepas dari seorang pria tua yang sedang asik meraba-raba dada wanita di sampingnya, Itachi bukan melihat adegan mereka. Dia menatap penuh amarah laki-laki tua itu, tanpa Itachi ketahui wanita yang tadi mengodanya duduk di samping Itachi entah apa yang sedang di lakukan wanita itu, Dia membawa botol kecil yang dan menyemprotkan itu di punggung Itachi sekitar 10 cm dari punggung tegap Itachi sehingga dia tak merasakan semprotan parfum beraroma bunga itu di punggungnya . Seringai jahat terpatri di wajah wanita itu dan melengang pergi mencari mangsa baru.

" Saatnya pembalasan.." Itachi berdiri dan keluar dari bar.. Bagaimana dengan Sasori...? mungkin Itachi lupa padanya..

.

.

.

"Uhh Sialan kau Itachi.. kenapa aku yang harus membawahnya.." Keluh Sasori sambil menarik sesuatu..

" Siapa yang kau bilang sialan haahh...? " Suara dingin Itachi terdengar di belakang Sasori

"Dai mana saja kau..? cihh cepat bantu aku memasukan keparat ini.." ucap Sasori sedikit sinis

"Hn." Guman Itachi

mereka memasukan seseorang di dalam bagasi mobil, setelah itu itachi melajukan mobilnya entah kemana.

Di tempat entah dimana seorang pria tua, hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaoskaki selutut tergeletak tak berdaya, wajah penuh cetakan bibir berlipstick merah..

'kecrek,ceckrek,kecrek,ceckrek..' bunyi kamera terdengar...

"Kita lihat apa dia masih berani keluar rumah lagi nanti" Ucap Itachi menyeringai

" Hahh ayolah Itachi, aku sudah lelah.. sampai kapan kau akan terus memotretnya begitu, lama-lama kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya.." kata Sasori sambil menguap..

" cihh aku akan membuatnya menderita kalau dia berani menyentuh keluargaku lagi.."

Itachi dan Sasori meninggalkan laki-laki tua itu di ujung jalan perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna.

.

.

 **Kediaman** **Uchiha**

"Itachi-kun kemana sih dari tadi ponselnya pun tak aktif.. apa dia marah padaku yaaa, atau jangan-jangan... ah tidak-tidakkk..., mana mungkin dia melakukan itu..?" Kyuu berbicara sendiri

"lebih baik aku tidur.. Maaf kan Kaa-san yaa aka-chan.. tahan ya sebentar lagi tou-chan pulang.." ucap Kyuu sambil mengusap perut ratanya..

Kyuu mengetahui dia Hamil kemarin pagi dan dia sendiri curiga dengan perubahan sikapnya yang lebih sensitif, terlamat datang bulan dan sering mual .  
Sejak kemarin hari Kyuu sedang ngidam nasi goreng buatan karena Itachi sering pulang larut malam dan saat Kyuu sudah tidur jadi ngidamnya belum tersalurkan.

Tepat pukul 2.40 am Itachi sampai di rumah. Dia kelelahan Dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk, mengucup sekilas kening istrinya dan langsung tertidur.

Kyuu tersenyum saat merasakan bibir itachi menyentuh keningnya, lantas dia membuka matanya detik berikutnya senyumannya berubah wanita hamil ini seperti ingin menangis bagaimana tidak Suami tampannya ini yang biasanya beraroma maskulin kini wanginya telah bercampur alcohol dan parfum wanita. Itachi sudah langsung tertidur tak menyadari Istrinya yang menatap punggung tegapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Kyuu menangis dalam diam, jam 03.50 pagi dia bangun dan berganti pakaian dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Hikssss Maaf Kaa-chan yaa sayang.. Tou-chanmu..hiksss" Kyuu menangis sambil mengelus perut ratanya, dia tersedu-sedu di walk-in closet.

Kyuubi Meninggalkan Kediaman Uchiha dengan beruraian airmata.

"Anda Mau kemana nyonya?" Tanya Security

" Buka Pagarnya.." Kyuu berbicara dengan dinginnya membuat security takut karena ada aura hitam di sekitar Kyuu.

"Ta-ta-tapi Nyo..."

" Buka atau ku tabrak" ucap Kyuu Dingin

"Ba-baiklah" Si Security bernama Kotetsu tak bisa melawan lagi

kyuu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Emosi dan cemburu sedang menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah rumahnya, Ayahnya. Menangis dan melepaskan perasaan sakitnya pada pelukan hangat sang Ayah. Kalau biasanya Anak perempuan curhat dengan Sang ibu, Kyuu berbeda dia lebih ke Ayahnya.

" Ya ampun Kenapa Tuan Muda bisa menikah dengan Monster begitu.." Guman Kotetsu sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil monster.." tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara di baliknya

"Ohh kami-sama.. Kau mengangetkanku Juugo-san..haahhh hahhh " kotetsu mengelus dadanya dan duduk di kursi, dia seperti baru selesai lari marathon.

"Kau kenapa.." Tanya Juugo santai sambil meminum Kopinya

" Kau tahu Nyonya muda pergi.." jawab Kotetsu dan meminum air putih untuk memenangkan diri pagi-pagi sudah dapat olahraga jantung.

"mungkin mau berolahraga di taman depan.." Juugo yang belum paham santai saja menangapinya

" Olahraga balab maksudmu..?" tanya Kotestu, dia agak-agak orangnya

"Balab..?" Juugo Menatap binggung Kotetsu

"ia balab, nyonya pergi dengan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.." jawab Kotetsu

"Kau ini kenapa baru bilang Nyonya pergi dengan mobil.." Juugo berdiri dan masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha.

Kyuu sampai di rumahnya pukul 05.15 , kedatanganya membuat para maid kaget, pasalnya Kyuu sudah tidak di perbolehkan untuk mengendarai mobil karena waktu SMA kyuu pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobilnya di tabrak truck pengangkut barang sopirnya mengantuk dan terjadilah kecelakaan beruntun, akibatnya Kyuu sempat masuk ICU untung saja Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, Kyuu hanya shock sehingga pingsan. Tapi itu membuat Kushina hampir serangan jantung mendengar anak nya kecelakan.

'Brukk' pintu kamar orang tuanya di buka paksa oleh Kyuu..

"Apa itu.. ?" Kushina kaget dan langsung berdiri dari tidurnya. Minato reflek mengambil tongkat baseball di samping tempat tidur, siap memukul pemberontak yang masuk ke kamarnya. Untung saja dia dan istrintya tidak sedang _ehem berolahraga pagi._

"Hiksss Tou-chann... hiksss.." Kyuu menangis pilu di depan pintu kamar orang tuannya...

"Kyuu.." seru Minato dan kushina bersamaan. Kyuu berlari menuju Ayahnya dan langsung memeluk erat ayahnya dan menangis mencurahkan semua rasa sakitnya lewat tangisannya

" Ya ampun sayang kau kenapa.." Tanya Kushina sambil mengelus surai yang serupa dengan miliknya

"Hikksss a-aku.. It-itachi... huaaaa.." Kyuu makin kuat menangisnya

"Sayang jangan buat Tou-san dan -Kaa-san mu takut, kau kenapa? Itachi memarahimu? memukulmu? cepat katakan apa yang terjadi sayang? " tanya Minato panik

"Duduk dulu anata.." pintah Kushina, sebagai ibu hatinya sakit melihat putrinya menangis begitu pilu seperti ini.

" Sini sama kaa-chan yaa?" Bujuk Kushina dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk sang putri

"Kaa-chan... Hikss hikss" Kyuu masih terus menangis

" Sudah - sudah jangan menangis lagi sayang.. Kaa-chan tak tahan kalau melihatmu menangis seperti ini.." Ucap kushina dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengelus pipi pucat Putri nya, Kyuu berahlih pada pelukan hangat ibunya .

Sementara Minato, jangan di tanya dia sudah seperti singa lapar, Dia ingin mengantam seseorang sekarang siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi penyebab kenapa anaknya pulang kerumah orang tuanya, Ayah 51 tahun ini menepalkan tanganya menahan amarah. Siapa yang tak tahu Namikaze yang satu ini, Pria ramah, murah senyum, baik hati, tapi kalau sedang marah tak akan ada ampun. Apalagi menyangkut keluarganya, setiap Ayah kan berlaku sama saat Anak pulang kerumah dengan keadaan seperti kyuu ini.

"Anata, Tolong ambilkan minum"

"Hm.. ini " Minato memberikan gelas pada Khusina.

hampir setengah jam Kyuu menangis dan akhirnya dia tertidur di kamar orang tuanya, Kushina meneteskan airmata memandang Kyuu. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah melihat putrinya menangis terluka seperti ini. Saat di suruh berpisah sementara dari Itachi, putrinya menangis tapi tak separah ini..

"Kau kenapa sayang..?" tanya Kushina dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi putrinya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha

Sang Tuan Muda Uchiha Itachi mengeliat tak nyaman di atas tempat tidur, mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Itachi bangun dan berjalan ke pintu dengan malasnya

" siapa.." Tanya Anak sulung Fugaku itu dengan suara serak dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"hahha Tuan haah tuan..." Juugo ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari pos security ke kemar Itachi yang jaraknya seperti 2 kali panjang lapangan bola dan tangga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Kau kenapa Juugo.." tanya sebal Itachi masih dengan wajah mengantuk

" Nyonya Kyuu pergi membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi" ucap Juugo saat napasnya sudah terkumpul.

" Oh pergi.." Guman Itachi yand bersandar di pintu sambil menutup mata

"Tuann...? " panggil Juugo binggung

srrrtrrtrrttrr kilas balik ucapan juugo berputar di otak Itachi.

"APPPAAA..." Teriak Itachi sudah dengan kesadaran penuh. matanya melebar mulut mengangga, sungguh bukan Uciha sekali pikir Juugo.

Itachi berbalik kedalam kamar mencari keberadaan istrinya, tapi nihil tak ada seujung rambut merah pun yang terlihat di kamar itu.

"Anda mau kemana Tuan.." Halang Juugo di depan pintu.

" Menyingkir.." ucap itachi dingin

" Ehmm hanya sedikit saran, lebih baik anda mandi terlebih dahulu tuan.."

" kau benar.." ucap Itachi saat mencium aroma tak sedap dari badannya.

" Haah dasar.." Juugo Menghela napas saat tuan mudanya menutup pintu kamar.

"haahh ternyata ini, yang membuat mu marah.." ucap itachi saat menyadari bau lain di kemeja putihnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuu.." ucap Itachi lirih.

.

.

.

" Kau mau kemana Itachi..?" suara lembut Nyonya besar Uchiha tertangkap teringa Sang anak tertua.

" Ohayou Ibuku yang cantik.." sapa Itachi dengan senyuman dan mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Kau mau kemana, di mana Kyuu?" tanya Mikoto lagi

" Aku mau menjemputnya,, daah ibu" ucap Itachi dan langsung meluncur pergi.

" Heii Itachi..." Panggilan mikoto terpotong

" Pagi ibu.." sapa sang bungsu yang sudah tampan dengan seragam sekolahnya

"Ahh Ohayou Sasuke-kun.. ini Kaa-san sudah buatkan jus tomat untukmu.."berbalik dan memberikan minuman kesukaan sang bungsu.

"Hn. Arigatou" Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum pada Ibunya.

.

.

.

 **Namikaze Mansion**

" Pagi Tou-sama.." sapa anak remaja bermata Biru

"Hm Ohayou.." Balas Sang Ayah dengan senyumnya

"Mana Kaa-chan?"

" Di Kam.." Ucapan Minato terpotong saat Yamato memangil tuannya

" Maaf Menganggu Minato-sama.. Itachi-sama sedang menunggu anda di depan.."

"Hmm suruh tunggu di depan.." pinta Minato

" Baik.. saya permisi.." pamit Yamato, sang tangan kanan Minato dan kawan-kawannya

"Tou-san Aku mau melihat kaa-san." pamit Naruto, Dia meresa ada yang berbeda dengan Ayahnya pagi ini.

" Hm.. tapi jangan menganggu" Ucap Minato dan Menuju ke depan rumah menyapa sang menantu.

"Ada apa yaa,..?" Naruto tampak Binggung dan berlalu dari ruang makan  
.

.

" Kaa-san..?" Panggil Naruto Pelan dan masuk ke kamar ibunya

" Yaa Naru.." Jawab Kushina

"Emmh aku pikir kaa-san sakit...Nee-chan...? " Naruto bingung sendiri dengan keadaan rumahnya pagi ini tak seperti biasanya.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja.. Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kushina sambil membenahi selimut Kyuu. mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan agar tak menggangu kyuu yang sedang tidur

"Sudah, Nee-chan kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tahu kakak mu kan dia rindu dengan Tou-chan jadi dia tidur disini" jelas Kushina berbohong pada Naruto, Naruto terlalu kecil untuk mengerti masalah orang dewasa.

"Ohh, aku pamit kesekolah." Naruto mengecup pipi Ibunya dan keluar dari kamar orang tuanya

" Ia hati-hati" Kushina mengela napas lelah saat Naruto pergi, menatap putrinya yang sedang terlelap, setelah kelelahan menangis.

 **Ruang kerja Minato**

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?" Tanya Minato to the point

"Hmm Tou-sama, Kyuu hanya salah paham.."Itachi mengela napas dan duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan ayah mertuanya

" Kau tahu dia pulang kemari dengan wajah beruraian air mata, mengendarai mobil, wajahnya pucat, kurus, kau apakan anakku Uchiha..? kata Minato dingin

" Begini ayahh..." Itachi menjelaskan semua kronologi yang terjadi dan kenapa Kyuu Kabur dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Maafkan aku Tou-sama tak ada maksud sedikit pun ku melukai kyuu, tapi memang akhir-akhir ini kyuu lebih sensitive dari biasanya.." jelas Itachi

"Kau tahu, kalau kau bukan anaknya Fugaku sudah ku hajar kau duluan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan mu.." Minato berdiri

"Dia di kamar ku, sedang tertidur.." lanjut Minato

"aku akan memindahkan kyuu di kamarnya.." Itachi pamit

"Maafkan Tou-san Itachi , Karena Tou-san Kyuu salah paham begini" Ucap Minato pelan tersirat rasa bersalah di dalamnya

"Tou-sama tak salah, aku sebagai anak sudah menjadi kewajiban ku melindungi keluargaku" ucap Itachi tersenyum pada Minato

"oh dan Tou-sama silakan buka berita terheboh pagi ini, mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi tranding topic di jepang.."Lanjut Itachi dan keluar dari ruangan Minato

"Maksudnya..? Minato bertanya pada dirnya sendiri. menuju meja kerjanya membuka berita terkini di internet: **Kohona Street News**

terdengar tawa yang tak elit di ruangan Namikaze itu.

 **Konoha Street News** : terpampang nyata Dengan Judul

 **"Mabuk Bercinta , Lupa Arah Jalan Pulang"**

 _Danzo pejabat tertinggi dan calon Gubernur Kohona yang terkenal dengan sifat tegas dan dinginnya di temukan di daerah perbatasan Konoha- Suna dalam keadaan pingsan karena mabuk berat dengan hanya mengunakan boxer dan Kaos kaki, Wajahnya penuh dengan cetakan bibir wanita dari hasil penyelidikan petugas, Danzo pingsan karena kelelahan setelah berhubungan badan dengan 2 wanita. di lansir oleh team Street news, Danzo pada malam itu sedang berada di bar dan pada pukul 01.45 dia keluar dengan membawa 2 wanita._

Berita di sertai foto Danzo sedang merabah-rabah tubuh wanita pengoda di sampingnya dan foto-foto Danzo yang di ambil Itachi tadi malam.

 _'Tok tok tok'_ suara ketukan Pintu di Kamar Nyonya Namikaze.

"Kaa-san.." Panggil Itachi saat ibu mertuanya menatap penuh amarah padanya. Kushina Keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

 _'plakk'_ sebuah cetakan tangan tercetak di pipi putih Itachi

"Kaa-san tak tahu kalian ada masalah apa, kaa-san tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kaa-san tak akan membiarkan Siapa pun melukai anak kaa-san. kau dengar itu.." ucap Kushina marah, mengingat bagaimana kondisi kyuu tadi membuat Kushina naik darah saat melihat Wajah Itachi.

"Kaa-san maafkan aku ini hanya salah paham.." Ucap Itachi menunduk, dia sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau hal ini akan terjadi, jangan remehkan tamparan Khusina cetakan merah di pipinya akan hilang yaa mungkin lima hari.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Tou-sama apa yang terjadi, aku..."

"Kushina.." suara sang kepala rumah Tangga

"Kenapa kau tak memukulnya Anata..?"Tanya Kushina kesal..

"ini hanya salah paham, akan ku jelaskan.." Ucap Minato merangkul istrinya itu

"Itachi kau urus istrimu.."

"Ha'i" seru Itachi

Itachi duduk di pingiran kasur samping Kyuu, menatap sendu istrinya. Mata bengkang dan wajah tampak pucat.

"Maaf kan aku sayang.." lirih Itachi mengelus pipi istrinya. Itachi perlahan mengendong Kyuuu untuk di pindahkan di kamar kyuu.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 09.25**

Kamar bernuansa Biru putih nampaklah sepasang suami istri yang sedang tertidur, Itachi mendekap erat tubuh Kyuu.

erangan dari Mulut Kyuu, rasa hangat yang sangat dia rindukan, aroma yang selalu menenangkannya. Suaminya ya hanya Suaminya yang menpunyai semua itu... heehh Suami.. berarti...

 _'bukk'_

"Ittaaii" ringgis Itachi, Kyuu mendorong itachi dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga jatuh terjungkir dari tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini musang jelek, musang jahat, musang tukang selingkuh.. Hikkssss ak-aku.." Kyuu menangis dan terus melempari Itachi dengan bantal.

Itachi berdiri dan langsung memeluk istrinya dengan segenap perasaan rasa bersalah.

"Shhh tenang Kyuu.. ini hanya salah paham sayang.. maafkan aku.. ku mohon jangan menangis lagi.." itachi mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya karena pukulan Kyuu yang semakin ganas sampai pukulan itu melemah..

"Ap-apa a-ku tak cu-cukup ba-bagimu haah.." kyuu berbicara terbata-bata

"Hanya dirimu Kyuu tak akan ada yang lain, hanya dirimu saja , kau salah paham, sungguh aku tak selingkuh.." Ucap Itachi lembut dan mengelus punggung istrinya, berusaha memenangkan Kyuubi.

"Ta- tapi Kenapa kau jarang pulang beberapa minggu ini dan tadi malam baju mu huaaa" Kyuu menangis lagi

"Shhh ini hanya salah paham, dengarkan aku dulu yaa.." Itachi membawa istrinya berbaring dengan masih memeluk Kyuu erat.

"Begini..." mulailah itachi menjelaskan.

"Ja-di..jadi.. huaaa maafkan aku menuduh mu yang tidak-tidak.."Kyuu memeluk erat Itachi.

"Hmm sudah jangan menagis la-.."

"huekk..."Tiba-tiba Kyuu mulai dan belari ke kamar mandi, di ikuti itachi yang panik.

"hueekk.. hueekk.."

"Kau kenapa sayang... apa yang sakit? kita kedokter yaa" Itachi memijat lembut tengkuk Kyuu

"Aku tak apa.." jelas Kyuu, Kyuu memeluk itachi erat sambil mengendus-endus aroma khas Itachi..

"Benar Kau tak apa, Kau nampak kurus Kyuu.." Itachi Mengendong Kyuu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur

"Itachi-kun.." Panggil Kyuu manja

"Ada apa sayang?" itachi tersenyum mendengarnya

" Aku.. aku.." Kyuu Gugup , dia mengambil tangan Itachi dan meletakan di perut ratanya

"Baby Uchiha.." kata Kyuu pelan dan tersenyum malu pada Itachi

"K-kyuu.." Sang Sulung Uchiha kaget bukan main..

Kyuu menganguk dan _'brugg'_

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih Uchiha Kyubi.. terima kasih.." lirih Itachi. Rasa bahagia yang tak dapat di ucapkan oleh kata-kata di rasakan Itachi saat ini.

Kyuu dapat merasakan ceruk lehernya basah. Kyuu memeluk Itachi erat, sakit yang dia rasakan tadi pagi seketika menjadi kebahagian besar yang tak ternilai.

"Itachi-kun.. aku lapar.." Regek Kyuu saat suaminya tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya

"Eh Gomen.."

"Dari kemarin aka-chan mau makan nasi goreng buatan tou-channya.." ucap Kyuu manja dan mengelus pelan perutnya.

"bernarkah...? sayang sejak kapan kau tahu kalau kau Hamil?" tanya itachi sambil mengelus perut Kyuu

"Sejak kemarin" jawab Kyuu riang. Itachi menyingkap kaos biru Kyuu dan memperlihatkan perut yang berisikan buah cinta mereka.

"Aka-chan ini tou-chan, maaf kan tou-chan yaa sudah membuatmu menunggu lama" Ucap Itachi pelan dan sesekali mengecup perut Kyuu.

"Ayo cepat buatkaaan, kami sudah lapar dari kemarin.." ucap Kyuu manja sambil menarik-narik pelan rambut panjang Itachi

"Hn. Baiklah tapi..'Chuupp'..." kecupan panjang itachi daratkan di bibir sang istri. membuat rona mreah terpancar dari pipi putih sang istri.

Itachi melangkah ke dapur dan bersenandung ria, membuat para maid binggung pasalnya sang tuan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas.

"Hm maaf tuan anda sedang apa?" tanya salah satu maid

"memasak.." Jawab Itachi santai

"Eh,, ta-"

"Sudah kalian kerjakan yang lain saja.." pinta itachi

"Ha'i, tapi jika anda butuh bantuan panggil saya saja" kata maid

"Hn" Guman Itachi

20 menit itachi berkutak dengan Nasi gorengnya

"Itachi-kun sedang apa kau nak?" tanya san Mertua aka Kushina. Sudah tidak marah rupanya pikir Itachi.

"Ah kaa-san aku sedang membuatkan Kyuu Nasi goreng.." jawab Itachi tersenyum

"Ano, masih sakitkah ?" tanya kushina lagi dan mengelus pipi menantunya, perasaan bersalah Kushina karena sudah main tampar tanpa mendengar penjelasan sang menantu. sementara itachi hanya tersenyum pada mertua cantiknya ini.

"Maafkan kaa-san ya Itachi-kun.." kata Kushina penuh penyesalan

"Sudalah.. kaa-san tak salah, itu pantas akau dapatkan kok, apalagi kyuu sedang.. ahh lebih baik Kaa-san mendengarkan langsung dari Kyuu.." ucapan itachi membuat Khusina binggung, tapi di tetap mengikuti Itachi ke kamar.

dan terdengarlah teriakan menggema di Masion Namikaze itu yang membuat para maid dan penjaga kelimpungan mereka kira ada penyusub.

Bukan hanya di kediaman Namikaze, keluarga Uchiha pun bersorak-sorai karena calon penerus uchiha pertama sedang tumbuh di rahin Sang menantu. Tak butuh waktu lama kediaman Namikaze dan Uchiha di banjiri ucapan Selamat dari para kolega dan semua relasi-relasi kedua belah pihak.

Bagaimana dengan Danzo ?...

Rumah megah sang menteri pertahanan sudah di kelilinggi oleh para wartawan elektronik maupun media cetak. Sebenarnya si danzo sedang berada di kantor polisi sementara di introgasi pasalnya Si Danzo bukan hanya mempermalukan Dirinya sendiri tapi sudah mempermalukan Kehormatan Konoha.

 **Flashback End.**

Sama seperti kejadian 5 tahun Lalu keluarga Uchiha dan Namikase sungguh sangat berbagia karena akan bertambahnya cucu mereka. sepertinya mereka melupakan sejenak 4 anak mereka yang sedang berjuang di luar sana...

Sang Cucu laki-laki pertama copyan nya Itachi, adalah Uchiha Kenzo.

TBC

* * *

Note : Chapter selanjutnya belum tahu kapan updatenya, eykke masih sibuk dengan kerja,kuliah,tugas,kerja,kuliah,tugas dan event setiap bulan sepanjang 7 bulan ke depan.

Mohon maaf jika ada typo, salah tanda baca ataupun hal minus lainnya.. diriku tak sempurnaa #alayakibatstressberkepanjangan -_0

Thank you so muccchhh yaa yang sudah Follow/read/vote/comment/support.

Have a Good Day

Ay*_^


	14. Our Wedding Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **And All Canon**

 **Another Pair : ItaKyuu, SasoHana**

 **RATE : T+ Bisa berubah ke M Sewaktu- waktu ( for save)**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

 **No Flame**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Apartment SasuSaku._**

Suara wanita teriakan terdengar di seluruh ruangan apartment mereka

"Dari mana saja kau, sekarang ini sudah jam berapa haah? Alasan saja lembur..keeh lembur bersama wanita, maksudmu..?" teriak sang wanita saat suaminya baru masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku lelah jangan mengejak ku bertengkar.." jawab sang suami dan duduk di sofa..

"Yahh lelah setelah lembur dengan wanita itu kan..." ucap sang istri dengan nada mengejek

"Sudah ku bilang aku lembur.. apa sebenarnya mau mu hahh?, setiap saat kau selalu menuduhku selingkuh, tak sadarkah kau dengan kelakuan mu haa, kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau sering keluar dengan teman kelasmu. Ohh dan kemarin aku melihat mu KELUAR DARI HOTEL DENGAN PRIA ITU.." teriak suaminya dengan suara keras, Amarah yang dia pendam selama ini dia luapkan dengan teriakan.

"Ak-aku.. Ak—"

 _'Klik'_

 _._

 _._

"Sakura sudah ku bilang berhenti menonton drama tak bermutu seperti itu.." Sasuke kesal.. tadi saat dia pulang Sakura tak menyambutnya, mereka makan di ruang nonton dan sampai Sasuke mencuci piring bekas mereka makan mata Sakura tak lepas dari layar tv flat yang menampilkan drama yang lagi ngetop itu.

"Ya ampun Sasuke-kun tadi lagi seru-serunya.. kau lihatkan Akhirnya suaminya tahu kalau istrinya itu tukang selingkuh.." Sakura berdecak sebal

"Hn. Karena drama itu kau mengabaikan ku.." Ucap Sasuke kesal dan yaa sedikit ngambek, berdiri dan masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam di ruang tv. Beberapa detik baru dia menyusul Sasuke dikamar dan Sasuke sudah tidur menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Sakura ikut berbaring di samping suaminya, sudah sepuluh menit Sakura tidur tapi Sasuke tak kunjung membuka atau pun berbagi selimut dengannya

"Sasuke-kunn" panggil Sakura manja.. tak ada respon.

"Sasu dingin.." regek sasuke dengan nada manja, pasalnya selimut besar nan tebal mereka di monopoli oleh Sasuke.

"Anata maaf yaa, aku tak bermaksud mengabaikan mu.. maaf kan aku yaa.. aku kedinginan.." Sakura berusaha membujuk Sasuke, ia nusuk-nusuk pelan punggung Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya.. tapi sama saja tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Sakura berbalik memunggungi Sasuke, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri mencari kehangatan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca _'kenapa Sasuke-kun jadi tega begini'_ batinya

Sasuke membuka selimutnya dan menghadap Sakura, Dia melihat Sakura yang tampak kedinginan.

 _'Srertt'_

Susuke mana tega membiarkan Sakuranya seperti itu, dia hanya memberi sedikit sentilan manis pada istrinya karena mengabaikanya. Dia membungkus Sakura dengan selimut dan memeluk Sakura erat menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh dingin Istrinya.

"Sasuke-kunn" Sakura berbalik dan menatap Suaminya..

"Hn. Bagaimana rasanya di abaikan.. hmm?" tanya Sasuke lembut

"Maaf.. aku tidak mau.. jangan mengabaikan ku.. rasanya sakit.." balas Sakura dengan nada lirih, dia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Begitulah yang aku rasakan.." Ucap Sasuke pelan

"Maaf kan aku tapi kau tak perlu membuatku tidur kedinginan.." ucap Sakura sebal

"Hmm kau kedinginan, Baiklah aku akan menghangatkanmu.." Sasuke menyeringai dan berpindah posisi, dia pindah di atas Sakura.

"Yaa kau memang harus menghang-.." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, seketika pipinya merona menyadari perkataannya

"Sas-hmmpp"

"Siap lembur malam ini Nyonya.." tanya Sasuke dengan nada seksi

"Hmm apa aku punya pilihan menolak?" tanya Sakura balik, dia mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher Sasuke, dengan tatapan mengoda . Sakura juga wanita normal butuh sentuhan suaminya.

"Sayangnya tidak.. Itadakimasu.." Sasuke langsung melanjutkan aksinya.

.

.

.

 ** _Apartment NaruHina_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Ayolah Hime sekali saja yaa.." rengek Naruto sambil memeluk gulingnya

"Tidak Naruto-kun.." Jawab Hinata tegas masih dengan menutup mata

"Huuh tega.." Kata Naruto Dan membalikkan membuka matanya dan Duduk, wajahnya merah bukan malu tapi marah.

"Siapa yang tega haah, Naruto-kun yang tega, kemarin malam kan sudah ku bilang sekali saja tapi Naruto-kun minta tambah sampai tiga kali, dan lihat apa yang terjadi.." Hinata berteriak kecil, dia terlihat sangat marah pada Naruto, Mendengar Hinata yang marah-marah padanya Naruto membalikkan badannya dan duduk menghadap Hinata.

"Tapi Sekarang sudah sembuhkan.." Kata Naruto kesal

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tak mengerti juga sih.." Hinata menatap suaminya kesal

"Kau yang tak mengerti.." sentak Naruto dengan setengah berteriak. Hinata kaget menundukan kepalanya, Naruto yang menyadarinya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya

"Huuhh Naruto-kun bodoh.. aku khawatir tahu.." Hinata berucap dengan Suara pelan dan sedikit bergetar. Oh demi dewa dia tak bisa di bentak apalagi oleh Naruto, pasti dia akan langsung menangis. Hinata akan beranjak dari tempat tidur, sebelum Hinata menurunkan kakinya Naruto terlebih dahulu menarik istrinya kedalam pelukannya.

"Hime, maafkan aku.. aku memang bodoh..." Ucap Naruto lembut dan memeluk Hinata erat

"Na-naruto-kun.. kenapa naruto-kun jadi pemarah sekarang..?" tanya Hinata lirih, _gyutt_ Naruto seperti di cubit mendengarnya, benarkah dia jadi pemarah ohh ya ampun dia tak menyadarinya..

"Gomen.. aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi.. maaf kan aku.. aku sungguh minta maaf Sayang.. aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi aku hanya..hanya..hanyaa.. ahh maafkan aku" Naruto terus minta maaf dan mendekap erat tubuh Hinata tak menyadari bahwa istrinya sudah sesak.

"Mmmm" hinata Berguman dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto, Mulut dan Hidungnya menempel erat dengan dada Naruto sehingga dia tak bisa menghirup udara

"Itaaii.. , uhh kenapa aku di cubit..?" Naruto meringgis sakit karena Hinata mencubit pinggangnya

"Naruto-kun mencoba membunuhku yaa, tadi aku sudah sesak napas tapi Naruto-kun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mu.."Hinata berbicara terenga-engah..

"Maaf kan aku sayang.." ucap Naruto lirih wajahnya penuh penyesalan, Hinata bilang apa tadi mencoba membunuhnya..? memarahi saja sudah kesalahan terbesarnya apalagi ahh lupakan.. Naruto mengenyakan pemikirannya itu

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? aku hanya ingin memelukmu bukan mem-ahh lupakan.." Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan suaminya itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu tapi aku kesal dengan Naruto-kun.." Hinata berkata lembut dan memeluk naruto dari samping

"Aku hanya khawatir, nanti Naruto-kun sakit perut lagi kalau makan ramen malam-malam begini, aku takut Naruto-kun sakit seperti semalam." jelas Hinata dan mengelus dada suaminya, tak tahukah Hinata elusannya membangkitkan gairah Suaminya..

Kemarin Naruto memakan banyak.. banyak ramen extra pedas, tapi karena pola makan Naruto yang kurang sehat dan yaa kemarin di Sakit maag dan membuat dia keluar-masuk toilet.. membuat Hinata sang Istri panik setengah mati..

"Ia maaf telah membuat mu khawatir. aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi.." Naruto membalas pelukan Sang Istri. sebenarnya dia ingin melewati malam panas dengan istrinya tapi istrinya kemarin terjaga semalaman merawat dirinya yang sakit. Malam ini mereka lewati dengan berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun Hari ini aku ada praktek di rumah sakit, jadi aku akan pulang malam, Makan malammu sudah ku siap tinggal di panaskan lagi.." Unjar Sakura, Dia sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk suaminya.

"Pukul berapa kau pulang, nanti ku jemput.." unjar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura

"Hmm aku kurang tahu kami selesai pukul berapa, Soalnya ini tergantung dari pasiennya..." jawab Sakura, Dia meletakan bekal di depan suaminya dan merapihkan barang-barangnya untuk praktek

"Aku akan menjemputmu.." unjar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura

"Kamu belum kenal betul daerah di sini, lagi pula berbahaya malam-malam kau pulang sendiri, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada Khawatir.

"Kita berbeda arah, nanti kamu juga kan akan lembur, Lebih baik kamu istirahat.."

"Sakura.. " panggil Sasuke dengan Nada peringatan

"Sasuke-kun.. kau tak perlu khawatir.. nanti aku di antar oleh temanku.. sampai depan apartment, Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.." Ucap Sakura lembut, menangkup pipi suaminya, mengelus sebentar rahang tegas Sasuke dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di hidung mancung Sasuke..

"Anata.. " panggil Sakura memohon atau jurus puppy eyes milik sakura yang membuat Sasuke seketika luluh..

"Hahh baiklah.. tapi jika sudah jam 9 malam kau belum pulang aku akan menjemputmu.. mengerti.. " kata Sasuke tegas

"Siap Bos.." balas Sakura mengalungkan tangan nya di leher sang suami

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya berguman dan secara perlahan tapi pasti dia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir istri pinknya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Teme.. Kau lembur lagi yaa? " tanya Naruto. Dia mampir ke departement Sasuke

"Hn. kau sudah mau pulang.?" Sasuke berbicara tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya di komputer

"yaa.. Aku mau jemput Hinata-chan" unjar Naruto berjalan keluar

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke, Naruto menoleh

"Kalau kau sempat.. sekalian jemput Sakura, dia sedang praktet dirumah Sakit.." pinta Sasuke

"Ok.. aku duluan.. jaa" pamit Naruto..

.

.

.

"Haloo..Sakura-chan.."

'...'

"Kau sudah selesai..? kalau sudah aku dan Naruto-kun mau menjemputmu.."

'...'

"Ohh, tadi Sasuke-kun titip pesan untuk menjemputmu.."

'...'

"Baiklah.. jaa"

"Kenapa Hime..?"tanya Naruto.

"Sakura-chan bilang dia belum selesai praktek.. nanti temannya yang akan mengantarnya pulang.."

"baiklah..ayo pulang.." ucap Naruto. mereka masuk ke mobil dan melaju ke apartment mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki apartmentnya gelap itu yang dia dapati saat masuk berarti Sakura belum pulang, sekarang sudah jam 08.43. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya di kantong celana.

"Hallo di mana kau?" tanya Sasuke

'Aku sudah dekat apartment, kamu sudah pulang?'

"Hn. aku sudah di rumah."

'sekitar 10 menit lagi aku sampai'

"Hn." sasuke mematikan panggilan tersebut dan menuju kamar.

Sasuke mandi setelah itu memanaskan makan malamnya.. dia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin cepat tidur, tapi dia menunggu sakura untuk makan bersama.

"Tadaima.."suara Sakura terdengar.. Dia memasuki dapur dan melihat Suaminya yang sudah menunggu nya menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, Sakura Menghampiri suaminya yang terlihat menahan ngantuk.

"Okaeri.." Balas Sasuke dan langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Sakura saat Sakura berdiri di sampingnya

"aku mandi dulu.. baru kita makan.." ucap Sakura lembut mengelus surai raven suaminya..

"hn. cepatlah aku sudah lapar dan mengantuk.." Sasuke melepasan pelukannya. sakura masuk ke kamar..

berselang beberapa menit Sakura sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya dan makan bersama Sasuke

"Ini minum air hangat dulu.. " Sasuke memberikan segelas air hangat pada Sakura.. dia khawatir karena sakura mandi malam tentu tak baik untuk kesehatanya.

"Arigatou.." ucap Sakura senang dan tersenyum senang atas perhatian Sasuke

"Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang tadi.. perempuan atau laki laki..? tanya Sasuke yang sudah duduk di depan Sakura..

"Ehm perempuan.." jawab Sakura setelah menelan air hangat yang di berikan Sasuke tadi

"ayo makan aku sudah kelaparan.. Itadakimasu.."

mereka makan dengan hikmat, menikmati setiap moment-moment indah keluarga kecil mereka..

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Sakura selalu pulang malam karena tugas prakteknya, bolak balik kampus dan rumah Sakit kadang juga dia harus praktek di rumah sakit pusat dan mengharuskannya menginap. Sasuke semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya apalagi dia Kuliah, mengatur jadwal agar tidak bentrok..

Sama seperti hari ini Sakura ada seminar di Suna Selama tiga hari dan semua mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat 1 di wajibkan ikut.

"Hubungi aku saat kau ada waktu luang, Telpon atau video call, aku tak menerima pesan singkat atau apapun itu.. kecuali kau sedang dalam acara seminar.. " Sasuke sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu berpidato pada istrinya yang hanya akan pergi seminar selama 3 hari..

"ia Sasuke-kun." balas Sakura malas.. dia sedang merapihkan barang bawaannya untuk besok.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke pelan

"Ya ampun Sasuke-kun ini cuma tiga hari sayang.." Sakura mendesah melihat wajah Sasuke yang di tekuk. Sasuke tak mengijinkan nya ikut untuk seminar, tapi karena ini wajib mau-tidak mau di harus mengijinkan nya

"Hn. Baiklah.. tapi.." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya dan seketika wajah tampannya menyeringai..

"Malam ini kau.." Sasuke menowel hidung Sakura..

"ap-apa.." Sakura merinding melihat seringai di wajah suami tampannya

"kau.. akan ku monopoli.." lanjut Sasuke dan langsung mengangkat-bukan melempar Sakura ke ranjang panas mereka

"Kyaaaaaa sasuke-kun,," teriak Sakura kaget

Malam yang sangat panjang untuk Sakura.. untunglah besok mereka berangkat jam 2 Sore jadi masih ada waktu untuk dia tidur.. tidur.. karena semalaman dia di ajak lembur oleh suaminya yang mesum mode on..

.

.

.

.

3 Hari paling menyiksa dalam kehidupan Sasuke.. entah kenapa ini lebih buruk rasanya dari pada di tinggal selama 2 tahun oleh istrinya.

"Hahhh membosankan.." Sasuke sepanjang hari hanya menonton tv, bergabung dengan Naruto dan Hinata.. hanya akan menjadikannya nyamuk di tengah mereka berdua. Hari ini hari minggu jadi dia bisa sedikit santai tapi ada yang kurang siapa lagi kalau bukan istri pinknya.. mengambil ponselnya meja dan menelepon Sakura.

"jam berapa kau sampai aku akan menjemputmu.." ucap Sasuke to the point.

'Aku akan di antar temanku.. kau tak usah khawatir kami searah..' suara sakura terdengar di seberang sana

"Hn. cepat pulang" kata Sasuke pelan

'Ia aku juga merindukanmu hehehe..' Sakura tahu ada maksud terselubung dari kata cepat pulang..

"Hn" Sasuke hanya berguman dan tersenyum tipis..

.

.

Hari sudah senja perut Sasuke sudah merontah minta diisi saat membuka kulkas, kulkasnya ternyata kosong hanya ada sayuran layu disana...

"Hahh apakah harus berbelanja..? ah makan di rumah Dobe saja.."Sasuke mengirim pesan pada Naruto untuk makam malam situ tapi sedetik kemudian _'Gomen teme, Aku dan Hinata-chan lagi makan di luar..'_ pesan balasan dari Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendesah dia memang harus berbelanja..

Sasuke keluar apartment untuk ke supermarket terdekat, cukup jalan kaki saja. Di supermarket Sasuke menjadi bahan gosip para ibu-ibu yang berbelanja _' wahh ganteng yaa.. mandiri sekali dia yaa..'_ Sasuke seperti Icon baru di supermarket tersebut. Dengan cepat sasuke menyelesaikan acara belanjanya, menyerakanya pada kasir dan langsung tancap gas dari supermarket yang di penuhi ibu-ibu itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju apartmentnya, di sepanjang jalan dia terus mendesah, sungguh dia sangan merindukan istrinya, sakuranya..

Tiba di depan apartment Langkah Sasuke terhenti menatap tajam Mobil bukan Dua orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil sport merah tersebut.

"Eh Arigatou Gaara-san" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Hm. kau kan teman Temari-nee.. jadi teman ku juga.." unjar Gaara pada Sakura

"Kalu begitu aku masuk Dulu.."

"Hn. jaa" pamit Gaara. Dan Gaara sedikit gemas dengan Sakura jadi spontan di mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.. Ohh tanpa mereka ketahui sudah ada banteng yang mengeluarkan asap di hidungnya sedang berdiri di belakang mereka siap untuk menyeruduk rambut merah Gaara..

"Ha-hati-hati" Sakura tetap perempuan biasa jika di perlakukan begitu tetap saja malu..Gaara masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya, Sakura berlari kecil masuk kedalam gedung apartmentnya. Dia sudah rindu setengah mati pada Sasuke

Sementara Sasuke..

"Tchh.. Teman perempuan katanya.." Sasuke mengelah napas dan melanjutkan jalannya..

Sakura dengan riang memasuki apartmentnya..

"Tadaima.." Sakura berteriak.. sunyi tak ada balasan. didapur dan ruang nonton kosong.

"eh Sasuke-kun mana..?" Sakura masuk ke kamar meletakkan barang-barangnya

"Apa dia keluar..?" Sakura menatap kamarnya, rapi ya tentu saja Sasuke walaupun laki-laki dia tahu cara bersih-bersih..

"Hahh.." Sakura menghela napas, tadinya dia pikir akan di sambut dengan pelukan hangat Sasuke..

Sakura menuju dapur dan,,,

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura kaget, Sasuke sedang membereskan bahan berlanjaannya.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya berguman, entah kenapa kejadian tadi membuatnya tak bersemangat dan sedikit kesal.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura pelan

"Hn" lagi lagi hanya berguman, tetap pada posisinya membelakangi Sakura dan sibuk atau lebih tepatnya menyibukan diri menata bahan makanan di kulkas, dia hanya membolak balik menaru tomat, wortel dan sekawanannya.

 _'Grep'_

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya. Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura dan membalikan badannya, betapa kagetnya dia melihat Sakura mata Sakura yang sudah berkaca-kaca..Luntur sudah kekesalanya.

"Ada apa hmm.." Tanya Sasuke lembut menangkup pipi Sakura

"Aku rindu.. rindu sekali.." jawab Sakura dan memeluk Sasuke erat..

"Hn. Aku juga.." Balas Sasuke dan memeluk Sakura menghirup aroma di ceruk leher Sakura yang begitu dia rindukan.

Berpelukan, melepas semua kerinduan selama tiga hari ini...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

Haiii Guys

Thank you So much yaa yang sudah Read/comment/follow/support..

Have A Good Day

Ay*_^..


End file.
